


Bleierner Himmel

by Melian12



Series: Katte und sein Großer Friedrich [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Punishment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Seit einigen Monaten schon sind Katte und Friedrich Freunde – und mehr als das.Sie sind glücklich, sie lieben sich, aber ihre Beziehung muss im Verborgenen bleiben.Friedrich will diese ewige Heimlichkeit ebenso wie die nicht endenden Demütigungen seines Vaters nicht länger ertragen. Gemeinsam mit Katte plant er die Flucht aus Preußen.Und schließlich zieht der Sommer jenes schicksalhaften Jahres 1730 herauf…





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rächet denn droben über den Sternen einer?   
>  \- F. Schiller, _Die Räuber_

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte grau und kalt herauf. Friedrich war noch am Leben, aber das war das einzige, was Katte im Moment zu seiner Beruhigung feststellen konnte. Dass es schlimm um seinen Geliebten stand musste ihm kein Arzt sagen. Jeder neue Hustenanfall Friedrichs während der Nacht hatte ihm aufs Neue seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen vor Augen geführt. Friedrichs Herz schlug dann so schnell, dass Katte Angst bekam, es würde Friedrichs Brustkorb zerspringen lassen. Jedes Mal hatte er wieder gefürchtet, dass er ersticken würde. Und trotzdem hatte er tapfer durchgehalten, Friedrich immer wieder ein paar Schlucke Wasser eingeflößt und alle zwei Stunden die Brustwickel erneuert.

Aber jetzt war Katte erschöpft und hoffnungslos. Friedrich war nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen, das Fieber war unverändert hoch. Der süßlich-scharfe Geruch von Ingwer und Salbei bereitete Katte Übelkeit, aber er wagte es kaum, das Fenster länger als zwei Minuten geöffnet zu lassen, aus Angst, die Kälte könnte Friedrichs Zustand weiter verschlimmern.

Als schließlich gegen acht Uhr morgens Wilhelmine ins Zimmer kam, war Katte nahe daran, in Tränen auszubrechen. Auch wenn er noch immer fürchten musste, dass sein Geliebter sterben könnte, er musste nicht länger allein hier sitzen und um Friedrich bangen. Müde ließ er seinen Kopf nach vorne auf die Matratze sinken.

Wilhelmine fand Katte an Friedrichs Bett sitzend und seine Hand haltend. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über kaum ein Auge zugetan und jederzeit damit gerechnet, dass Katte ins Zimmer gestürzt käme. Jetzt sah sie, dass sich Friedrichs Zustand während der Nacht tatsächlich nicht verändert hatte. Was leider bedeutete, dass die einzige positive Meldung, die Katte ihr machen konnte, war, dass Friedrich noch lebte.

So erschöpft wie Katte aussah, schickte Wilhelmine ihn ohne Umschweife ins Bett. Sie selbst würde jetzt ohnehin keine Ruhe finden, und obwohl Katte zunächst protestierte, schien er doch erleichtert zu sein, als er sich schließlich ihn Wilhelmines Bett legte.

Katte schloss die Augen, versuchte, für ein paar Minuten nicht an Friedrich zu denken. Die durchwachte Nacht saß ihm in den Knochen, und seine Sorge um Friedrich hatte ihn geistig ausgelaugt. Und doch konnte er es nicht ertragen, eine Wand zwischen ihm und Friedrich zu wissen. Jetzt, wo er hier lag und zu schlafen versuchte, konnte er nicht. Er fürchtete, aufzuwachen und Wilhelmine gegenübertreten zu müssen, die ihm erzählte, dass Friedrich –

Nein, das durfte er nicht denken. Wenn er diese Worte dachte, würden sie am Schluss noch Wirklichkeit werden. Katte vergrub den Kopf im Kissen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, in Wilhelmines Bett zu liegen. Die Schwester seines Geliebten. Unruhig drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Zumindest roch es hier nicht nach Ingwer und Salbei.

Nach ein paar Stunden stand Katte schließlich auf und ging wieder hinüber zu Wilhelmine. Er hatte kein Auge zugetan. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Und er hatte gebetet. Wenn sonst nichts mehr helfen mochte, ein Gebet würde Friedrich wohl kaum schaden. Er ließ sich auf den zweiten Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen, den Wilhelmine zuvor für den Arzt geholt hatte, und lächelte sie müde an. „Wie geht es ihm? Irgendwelche Veränderungen?“

Wilhelmine sah Katte an. Der hatte wohl ebenso wenig geschlafen wie sie. Sie schaffte es nicht, sein Lächeln zu erwidern. „Fieber, Husten, Bewusstlosigkeit. Alles beim Alten.“, antwortete sie tonlos. Dass Friedrichs Lippen jetzt wohl dauerhaft bläulich angelaufen waren und sich gespenstisch von der leichenblassen Haut seines Gesichtes abhoben, konnte Katte ja schließlich selbst sehen. „Der Arzt meinte, wir müssten zusehen, dass er so viel trinkt wie möglich. Gerade wenn er so hohes Fieber hat ist das wichtig.“ Dann senkte sie den Blick. Ihre Lippen zitterten.

Vorsichtig nahm Katte Wilhelmines Hand. „Und sonst?“, meinte er leise, „Hat er sonst etwas gesagt?“

Wilhelmine wischte sich unauffällig über die Augen. Sie musste schlucken, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Es kann sein… es kann sein, dass er die Nacht… nicht überlebt. Und wenn… wenn er morgen nicht… wieder zu Bewusst sein kommt…“ Ihre Stimme brach. Leise schluchzend wandte sie sich ab.

Katte blinzelte die Tränen weg. Er wusste, was Wilhelmine sagen wollte. Es stand schlimm um Friedrich. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird schon nicht… er wird schon wieder aufwachen.“, flüsterte er, aber auch seine Stimme zitterte. Eine unerklärliche Kälte breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und griff nach seinem Herzen. Angst packte ihn.

Was wäre wenn. Wenn Friedrich sterben würde. Wenn er wieder allein wäre. Nie hatte er sich einem Menschen so nah, so verbunden gefühlt. Noch nie hatte jemand für ihn Gedichte geschrieben. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand diese Gedichte sogar geschenkt. Unbewusst fuhr seine Hand in die Brusttasche seines Uniformhemds. Er hatte das kleine Büchlein mit den Gedichten und Zeichnungen Friedrichs stets bei sich. Ein kleines Stück von Sanssouci, das er dicht an seinem Herzen trug. Was wäre wenn.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, nie wieder gemeinsam im Wald Flöte spielen zu können. Dass Friedrich ihn nicht im Frühling jeden Samstagabend auf der Lichtung erwarten würde. Dass er ihm nie wieder ein Gedicht schreiben würde. Sanft strich Katte über das kleine Buch. Alles Blinzeln half nichts mehr, eine erste Träne rann ihm über das Gesicht, dann rasch eine zweite und eine dritte. Hastig wischte er sich die Augen.

Er musste einfach nur fest genug daran glauben. Er musste glauben, dass Friedrich durchkommen würde. Dann würde er nicht sterben. Katte war fest davon überzeugt. Einfach nur glauben. Wilhelmine drehte sich jetzt wieder zu ihm um. „Wir sollten seine Umschläge erneuern.“, murmelte sie und stand auf, um aus der Küche heißes Wasser und frischen Ingwer zu holen.

Katte bemühte sich unterdessen, den mehr oder weniger bewusstlosen Friedrich zum Trinken zu bewegen. Was sehr viel schwieriger schien als in der Nacht, weshalb auch immer. Friedrich begann zu husten und spuckte das Wasser wieder aus. Katte stellte den Becher auf den Boden und half Friedrich in eine aufrechte Position, was seine Atmung erleichterte. Dennoch dauerte es lange, bis Friedrich wieder so etwas wie eine normale Herzfrequenz hatte und halbwegs gleichmäßig atmete.

Als Wilhelmine wieder ins Zimmer kam, saß Katte noch immer auf der Bettkante und versuchte, Friedrich etwas Wasser einzuflößen. Schließlich hatte Friedrich etwa den halben Becher leer getrunken und Katte ließ ihn fürs erste in Frieden. Wilhelmine umwickelte seine Brust dafür mit heißen Tüchern.

Der Geruch nach Salbei und Ingwer erfüllte den Raum noch intensiver als zuvor. Katte verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde nie wieder Salbei riechen können. Oder Ingwer.“, seufzte er. Wilhelmine stimmte ihm zu. Dann ging sie zum Fenster und machte Anstalten, es zu öffnen. Katte sprang auf. „Was tust du? Lass doch zu, wenn es hier drin auch noch kalt wird…“ Wilhelmine lehnte den Kopf gegen den Fensterrahmen. „Ich halte es hier nicht länger aus. Dieser schreckliche Geruch, diese warme, stickige Luft… wir müssen wirklich mal lüften. Und Friedrich… ich glaube kaum, dass ihm frische Luft schaden wird.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie das Fenster.

Eine eisige Windböe zerzauste ihm das Haar. Schneeflocken schwebten herein. Katte verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme. Seit wann war es in Preußen so kalt? Solche Temperaturen und solche Mengen an Schnee hatten sie sonst nicht einmal im Mittwinter, geschweige denn Ende November. Wenn Wilhelmine ihn nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst in der Kaserne frei- und in ihre persönlichen Dienste gestellt hätte, müsste er sich wohl langsam wirklich Sorgen darüber machen, wie er zurück in die Kaserne kommen könnte. Nicht nur waren die Straßen von beinahe einem halben Meter Schnee bedeckt, darunter war es auch spiegelglatt.

Auch Wilhelmine blickte nachdenklich auf den Schnee unten im Schlosshof. Würde es weiter so schneien wären die Straßen wohl in zwei Tagen unpassierbar. Sie sollte wohl lieber schon einmal vorsorglich einen Boten nach Wusterhausen schicken und Holzvorräte für die nächsten paar Wochen besorgen, damit sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten kämen, falls sie hier tatsächlich eingeschneit würden. Jetzt waren die Straßen noch halbwegs frei, aber schon morgen früh könnte es anders sein.

Friedrichs Husten ließ sie beide zusammenfahren. Rasch schloss Wilhelmine das Fenster wieder und lief zu Katte, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß. Sie entschuldigte sich, sie müsse neues Wasser aus der Küche holen und verließ den Raum. Katte blieb wieder allein mit Friedrich zurück und strich ihm sanft übers Haar.

Die dunklen, schweißnassen Strähnen klebten wirr an Friedrichs Stirn und ließen den Kronprinzen noch blasser erscheinen. Besorgt legte Katte seine Hand an Friedrichs Wange. Die Hitze, die er ausstrahlte, war fast unangenehm. Vorsichtig und liebevoll küsste Katte die blauen Lippen und die heiße, verschwitzte Stirn. Leise flüstere er: „Bitte. Wach auf.“ Aber Friedrich reagierte nicht. Und Katte blieb unbewegt neben ihm sitzen, bis Wilhelmine wieder ins Zimmer kam.

Wilhelmine brachte Wasser, frische Tücher und Brot mit. Von dem Brot brach sie ein großes Stück ab und hielt es Katte hin, der sie verwundert ansah. „Danke. Ich will nichts essen.“

Wilhelmine setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich habe auch keinen Hunger.“ Sie drückte Katte das Brot in die Hand und nahm sich selbst ein Stück. „Aber du solltest trotzdem essen.“ Wilhelmine sah zu Boden. „Friedrich habe ich auch immer zum Essen zwingen müssen, wenn es wieder mal besonders schlimm war, zwischen ihm und Vater.“ Sie sah Katte an, den Versuch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. „Ihr seid euch ähnlicher, als ich erwartet hätte.“

Katte erwiderte ihr Lächeln ebenso zurückhaltend, aber ihm fiel keine Antwort ein. Um das unangenehme Schweigen zu überbrücken wechselte Wilhelmine schnell das Thema. „Wenn Vater am Donnerstag wiederkommt und Friedrich bis dahin nicht wieder auf den Beinen ist…“ Sie schluckte. Mittlerweile hatte sie von den Bediensteten erfahren, dass Friedrich Wilhelm seinem Sohn für Donnerstag bereits wieder sechs Stunden Exerzieren verordnet hatte.

Besorg strich Katte Friedrich über die Stirn. Wenn einer seiner Kameraden so krank gewesen war hatte der mindestens drei Wochen Bettruhe befohlen bekommen. Aber König Friedrich Wilhelm würde wohl nicht einmal auf einen Arzt hören. Selbst, wenn er Friedrich jetzt hier so sähe, würde er ihn wohl für einen Simulanten halten. Friedrich hatte ihm genug erzählt, dass Katte wusste, wie es um die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinem Vater stand. Und sie war alles andere als herzlich.

Wieder bedeutete Wilhelmine ihm, zu essen, und diesmal widersetzte sich Katte nicht. „Du bist tatsächlich vernünftiger als er“, murmelte sie leise, aber Katte war noch immer ganz auf Friedrich fixiert. Es schien ihm, als hätte der gerade tatsächlich auf die leichte Berührung seiner Hand reagiert. Aber jetzt lag Friedrich wieder da wie zuvor, ohne seine Umgebung auch nur im Mindesten wahrzunehmen. Enttäuscht ließ Katte den Kopf sinken.

Wilhelmine betrachtete ihren Freund, der so geschlagen und müde neben ihr saß, eine Hand auf Friedrichs Schulter, und lustlos an seinem Stück Brot kaute. „Was meinst du“, schlug sie ihm vor, „wenn du dich nochmal hinlegst und versuchst, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu kriegen? Du kannst dann wieder die Nachtwache übernehmen, wenn du möchtest.“

Katte nickte. Er würde eine weitere Nacht über Friedrich wachen. Er würde von nun an jede Nacht bei ihm sitzen und ihn sanft in den Schlaf wiegen, damit Friedrich endlich schlafen könnte, wenn es ihm nur gestattet wäre. Wenn es nur viele weitere Nächte geben würde, in denen er Friedrich im Arm halten dürfte.

Als Katte schließlich im Bett lag, konnte er nicht anders als an Friedrich zu denken. Würde er noch am Leben sein, wenn er später wieder zu Wilhelmine kam? Er weigerte sich standhaft, so zu denken. Natürlich würde Friedrich… Und trotzdem ließen sich diese Gedanken nicht ganz verdrängen. Was, wenn… Aber dennoch schlief er nach kurzer Zeit tatsächlich ein, in seiner Verzweiflung völlig am Ende mit den Nerven. Erst, als es bereits dunkel war, erwachte er wieder.

Wilhelmine fiel Katte in die Arme, als er kam um sie abzulösen. „Ich habe die Wickel gerade gewechselt. Du solltest weiter versuchen, ihm zu trinken zu geben.“ Sie atmete tief durch, dann flüsterte sie: „Gib nicht auf, Katte, bitte. Du musst hoffen.“ Dann ging sie, nicht ohne Katte noch einmal einzuschärfen, sie sofort zu wecken, wenn Friedrich irgendein Lebenszeichen von sich geben sollte.

Und wieder saß Katte eine Nacht lang an Friedrichs Bett, flößte ihm Wasser ein, erneuerte seine Brustwickel und sprach von Zeit zu Zeit leise zu ihm. Vielleicht würde Friedrich ihn ja hören. Vielleicht würden ihm die sanft geflüsterten Worte, die liebevollen Verse ja Zuspruch geben. Er hielt Friedrichs Hand fest in seiner, fühlte immer wieder nach Friedrichs unregelmäßigem Puls, küsste seine zarten Finger. Solange er noch atmete und Katte seinen schnellen, flatternden Pulsschlag ertasten konnte, solange Friedrich noch lebte, würde er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Als das erste Licht des Morgens durch die Fenster sickerte, lag Kattes Kopf müde auf der Matratze neben Friedrichs Hand, die er noch immer hielt. Er musste bald die Brustwickel erneuern, das wusste er, aber er war so müde. Er wollte noch einen Moment hier liegen bleiben, nur kurz, nur eine Sekunde…

Da spürte er, dass sein Händedruck schwach erwidert wurde. Jemand wisperte heiser: „Mon cher Katte.“ Und als er den Kopf hob, traute er seinen Augen nicht: Friedrich, noch immer leichenblass und mit blauen Lippen, lag ruhig im Bett sah ihn aus erschöpften, sturmgrauen, aber sehr lebendigen Augen an.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.  
> Und wie mag die Liebe dir kommen sein?  
> Kam sie wie ein Sonnen-, ein Blütenschein,  
> kam sie wie ein Beten? – Erzähle:
> 
> Ein Glück löste leuchtend aus Himmeln sich los  
> und hing mit gefalteten Schwingen groß  
> an meiner blühenden Seele....
> 
> II.  
> Das war der Tag der weißen Chrysanthemen, –  
> mir bangte fast vor seiner schweren Pracht...  
> Und dann, dann kamst du mir die Seele nehmen  
> tief in der Nacht.
> 
> Mir war so bang, und du kamst lieb und leise, –  
> ich hatte grad im Traum an dich gedacht.  
> Du kamst, und leis wie eine Märchenweise  
> erklang die Nacht....
> 
> \- R. M. Rilke, _Lieben_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Ostern, an alle, die Ostern feiern :)

Friedrich hatte das Gefühl, in einem unruhigen, dunklen Meer zu schwimmen, von dessen schwarzem Wasser ein rotes, unheimliches Glühen ausging. Strömungen wirbelten ihn herum, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und wo unten war. Ihm war so heiß, und er konnte kaum atmen. Von Zeit zu Zeit glaubte er, jemanden nach ihm rufen zu hören, aber die Stimmen waren gedämpft, entfremdet und sie erreichten ihn kaum. Er hatte schreckliche Schmerzen in der Brust und konnte sich kaum bewegen.

Doch dann spürte er eine zarte Berührung an seiner linken Hand. Jemand hielt ihn, ein Anker in diesem glühenden Sturm, der ihm Orientierung und Halt bot, und Friedrich klammerte sich daran fest. Diesen Anker durfte er nicht verlieren, sonst würde er abtreiben! Er griff zu, so fest er eben konnte, und zog sich nach oben. Und schließlich tauchte er auf. Er wollte tief Luft holen, doch der fürchterliche Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenzucken; er griff fester nach seinem Anker. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Er lag in seinem Bett. Draußen dämmerte es. Katte war bei ihm, sein Kopf lag neben Friedrichs Hand. Friedrich wollte sich bemerkbar machen, er wollte Katte zeigen, dass er wach war. „Mon cher Katte“, flüsterte er leise. Und Katte richtete sich auf und sah ihn mit seinen wunderschönen, grünen Augen an.

Katte erwiderte den Blick fassungslos. „Friedrich?“, flüsterte er erstaunt. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben. Wie sehr er auch gehofft hatte, es war doch überraschend für ihn, Friedrich jetzt bei Bewusstsein zu sehen.

„Je t’aime, Katte“, flüsterte Friedrich angestrengt. Die wenigen Worte reizten seine trockene Kehle und ließen ihn wieder husten, aber die Freude, Katte an seinem Bett sitzen zu sehen, überwog sogar die schrecklichen Schmerzen in der Brust, die ihm jeder Atemzug bescherte.

In ungläubigem Staunen legte Katte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Sanssouci! Gott sei Dank, du bist wach!“ Wieder brannten Tränen in seinen Augen, aber diesmal waren es Freudentränen, die er nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Er besann sich aber rasch wieder. Dies war kein Moment für Emotionalität, er musste sich um Friedrich kümmern. Er musste die Wickel erneuern, und wo er schon einmal wach war, wäre es wohl das klügste, ihm zu trinken zu geben.

Katte half Friedrich, sich aufzurichten, und gab ihm dann einen Becher Wasser. Friedrich trank zwei Schlucke, dann musste er wieder husten. Katte hielt ihn geduldig an den Schultern, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann brachte er Friedrich dazu, den Becher leer zu trinken.

Schließlich ließ sich Friedrich erschöpft in die Kissen in seinem Rücken fallen. „Warum… bist du hier?“, fragte er leise. Das Reden strengte ihn an, aber er musste es wissen.

Katte strich Friedrich sanft die dunklen Locken aus der Stirn. „Deine Schwester hat mich benachrichtigt, dass du krank wärst. Und sie wollte, dass ich komme.“ Bei diesen Worten fiel ihm ein, dass er Wilhelmine versprochen hatte, sie zu wecken, sobald sich eine Veränderung in Friedrichs Zustand ergab. Er sprang auf. „Warte einen Moment, Sanssouci, ich hole sie.“

Wilhelmine wurde wach, als die Tür aufflog und Katte atemlos ins Zimmer platzte. „Komm! Er ist aufgewacht!“

Ohne sich um ihren unangemessenen Bekleidungszustand zu kümmern, sprang sie aus dem Bett und rannte Katte hinterher in Friedrichs Zimmer. Ihr Bruder lag im Bett, blass und erschöpft, aber wach. Seine fiebrig glänzenden grauen Augen fixierten sie, als sie neben ihm niederkniete und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. „Oh, Friedrich! Gott sei Dank!“ Eine Träne glitzerte in Wilhelmines Augenwinkel, als sie das schwache Lächeln bemerkte, mit dem Friedrich sie ansah.

Katte stand peinlich berührt im Zimmer und versuchte, auf etwas anderes zu schauen als Wilhelmine in ihrer leichten Kleidung. Schließlich räusperte er sich aber doch. „Ich… würde ihm noch… neue Wickel machen.“ Er errötete. „Du könntest dir ja in der Zeit… etwas anziehen?“, schlug er vorsichtig vor.

Jetzt wurde auch Wilhelmine rot. „Ja, das wäre wohl ratsam“, meinte sie verlegen. Sie küsste Friedrich noch einmal auf die Stirn, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

Vorsichtig kniete sich Katte wieder neben das Bett und tränkte ein frisches Tuch in heißem Wasser, bevor er es mit Salbei und Ingwer bestrich. Dann löste er das alte Tuch und wickelte das neue, heiße um Friedrichs Brust. Der atmete auf, als er die angenehme Wärme spürte, selbst wenn er gleich darauf wieder husten musste. Katte setzte sich jetzt neben Friedrich aufs Bett und deckte ihn wieder bis unters Kinn zu.

Friedrich hielt seine Hand fest. „Und… mein Vater?“, flüsterte er ängstlich.

Katte lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Der König ist in Berlin, und er wird erst morgen wiederkommen.“

Verwirrt sah Friedrich in Kattes grüne Augen. „Morgen? Welchen Tag haben wir denn?“

Katte schluckte. „Mittwoch. Den ersten Dezember.“

„Mittwoch.“ Friedrich schloss müde die Augen. Zwei Tage lang hatte er geschlafen, und noch immer war er völlig erschöpft. Und morgen würde sein Vater wiederkommen, was bedeutete, dass er mit Sicherheit wieder zum Militär und in den Unterricht musste. Morgen schon! Es wunderte ihn, dass man ihn seit Sonntagabend in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Sein Pflichtbewusstsein, zusammen mit der in langen Jahren eingeprügelten Angst vor Bestrafung, sagte ihm, dass er nach Möglichkeit lieber heute als morgen wieder auf dem Exerzierplatz stehen sollte. Aber seine Kräfte erlaubten es ihm noch nicht einmal, sich ohne Hilfe aufrecht hinzusetzen, und er konnte kaum den Becher halten, den Katte ihm vorher in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Das Fieber ließ seinen Kopf schwimmen, und jeder Atemzug war schmerzhaft, von den regelmäßigen Hustenanfällen ganz zu schweigen. Dass bis morgen eine deutliche Besserung seines Zustandes eintreten würde, konnte sich Friedrich nicht vorstellen.

Aber noch ehe er seine Sorgen Katte mitteilen konnte (oder viel mehr, versuchen konnte, sie Katte mitzuteilen), kam Wilhelmine ins Zimmer. Sie war vollständig bekleidet, aber dennoch sehr aufgeregt. „Friedrich! Katte!“ Sie hielt einen Brief in der Hand. „Ein Bote… ein Bote ist aus Berlin gekommen.“ Wilhelmine atmete tief durch, bevor sie verkündete: „Vater – der König – kommt morgen doch nicht. Die Straßen sind verschneit, er wird erst wiederkommen, wenn sie frei sind.“ Sie strahlte Friedrich an. „Das kann heißen, dass er unter Umständen den ganzen Winter über in Berlin bleibt!“

Friedrich hustete. „W-was?“, stieß er zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor. „Den gan-ganzen Winter?“

Die unverhoffte Neuigkeit erleichterte sie alle drei ungemein. Selbst, wenn es nicht der ganze Winter sein würde, ein paar Wochen würde Friedrich Wilhelm sicher noch auf sich warten lassen. Und diese paar Wochen würden Friedrich sicher reichen, um sich zu erholen, zumindest so weit, dass er wieder an den Militärübungen teilnehmen konnte. Und in wenigen Wochen wollte Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Sohn ohnehin zur Artillerie schicken, wo sein Dienst bedeutend weniger anstrengend sein würde. Wenn er Glück hatte, müsste Friedrich gar nicht mehr zurück zur Infanterie.

Als zwei Stunden später der Arzt kam, um nach Friedrich zu sehen, war der schon wieder eingeschlafen. Das hohe Fieber erschöpfte ihn, es war noch immer kein bisschen gesunken. Aber er war fest entschlossen, zu kämpfen. Friedrich erlaubte sich nicht, aufzugeben. Er musste am Leben bleiben, für seine Schwester, und vor allem für Katte.

Der Arzt zeigte sich positiv überrascht ob der Wendung im Krankheitsverlauf. Er schärfte Katte und Wilhelmine noch einmal ein, dass sie auf jeden Fall weiter Brustwickel machen sollten, bis zumindest das Fieber, aber besser noch der Husten abgeklungen wäre. Dann müsste der Kronprinz für mindestens drei weitere Wochen jegliche körperliche Anstrengung vermeiden, um seine Lunge möglichst zu schonen, sonst könne es zu Komplikationen kommen. Auf jeden Fall müsse man aufpassen, dass er sich nicht erkälte, sonst könnte das zu einem Rückfall führen. Katte und Wilhelmine ließen diese Belehrung geduldig über sich ergehen.

Als der Arzt sich schließlich verabschiedete, ging Katte ins Bett. Er schlief sofort ein, und als er gegen Nachmittag erwachte und wieder zu Wilhelmine ins Zimmer kam, war Friedrich wach und begrüßte ihn mit einem warmen, liebevollen Lächeln.

 

* * *

 

Die Zeit kroch langsam dahin, häufte sich wie der Schnee, der bald beinahe eineinhalb Meter hoch lag, die Straßen waren seit Wochen unpassierbar. Katte hatte mittlerweile ein Gästezimmer im Schloss bezogen, da Friedrich nicht mehr alle zwei Stunden neue Brustwickel brauchte. Auch das Fieber war endlich ein wenig gesunken, und wenn Friedrich auch noch immer stark hustete, hatte er doch bedeutend weniger Schmerzen und kam langsam wieder zu Kräften.

Zu Beginn des Jahres 1729 war das Fieber endlich weg, und die Hustenanfälle waren nicht mehr so schlimm und häufig. Und dennoch saß Katte jede Nacht an Friedrichs Bett, bis der eingeschlafen war – selbst, wenn er bis um halb drei am Morgen da saß, auf Friedrichs unruhige Atemzüge lauschte und ihn von Zeit zu Zeit zum Fenster begleitete, wo ihm das Atmen trotz der Kälte leichter fiel. Er wusste, dass die Lungenentzündung nicht der Hauptgrund für Friedrichs Probleme war, selbst wenn er sich noch immer sehr um dessen Gesundheit sorgte. Vor allem, wenn er nachts wieder mal am liebsten stundenlang am offenen Fenster gestanden hätte. Und so hielt er ihn nächtelang im Arm, wischte sanft ihm die Tränen von den Wangen und versuchte, Friedrich das Trauma von der Seele zu küssen.

Aber heute, als Friedrich schon seit einer Viertelstunde im kalten Wind stand, nur vom trüben Licht einer Kerze beschienen, von Schneeflocken umwirbelt und vor Kälte zitternd, und noch immer nicht wirklich zu Atem gekommen war, konnte Katte sein Leiden nicht länger mit ansehen. „Friedrich.“ Er stellte sich hinter ihn, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf den Hals. „Komm, leg dich ins Bett. Du hast erst seit zwei Tagen kein Fieber mehr. Willst du wieder krank werden, wo du noch nicht einmal ganz gesund bist?“

Wie zur Bestätigung von Kattes Aussage musste Friedrich husten, dann erwiderte er atemlos: „Denkst du, es geht mir besser, wenn ich im Bett liege und glaube, zu ersticken?“

Katte legte seine Hand auf Friedrichs Brust, fühlte dessen rasend schnellen Herzschlag. „Ganz ruhig, Sanssouci. Ganz ruhig. Du musst keine Angst haben, mein Schatz, ich bin ja bei dir. Ich halte dich fest. Ich passe auf dich auf.“

Friedrich lehnte sich in Kattes Umarmung, eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Am ganzen Körper zitternd schluchzte er: „Warum kannst du… nicht immer da sein? Warum musst du gehen?“

Katte streichelte ihn vorsichtig. „Sanssouci, noch muss ich nicht gehen. Noch haben wir Zeit. Alles ist gut. Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange es geht.“ Vorsichtig griff er an Friedrich vorbei und schloss das Fenster, dann nahm er Friedrichs Schultern und führte ihn sanft zum Bett. „Leg dich hin. Ich bleibe bei dir.“

Katte schlug die Decke zurück und bettete Friedrichs Kopf vorsichtig auf das Kissen. Dann beugte er sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. Aber Friedrich hielt ihn fest. „Katte… halt mich. Leg dich zu mir. Lass mich nicht alleine.“

Und Katte verstand ihn. Er legte sich zu Friedrich unter die Decke, hielt ihn im Arm und küsste ihn innig, während seine Hände zaghaft und unschuldig über Friedrichs ganzen Körper glitten. Friedrich drängte sich den Berührungen entgegen. Er verzehrte sich nach dem Gefühl von Kattes weichen, vorsichtigen Händen auf seiner Haut. Wie lange war es her, dass er ihn so nah gespürt hatte!

Seitlich lagen sie nebeneinander, Stirn an Stirn. Sanft strich Katte über Friedrichs Brust. Er konnte jede einzelne seiner Rippen deutlich spüren. Das lange und hohe Fieber hatte Friedrich ausgezehrt, der Junge war noch magerer als früher. Katte schluckte, wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie nah Friedrich dem Tod tatsächlich gewesen war. Friedrich drängte sich noch enger an Katte, suchte den Kontakt. Kattes Lippen lagen warm und liebevoll auf Friedrichs, während seine Arme ihn weiterhin sanft um die Taille gefasst hielten und Friedrich Sicherheit gaben.

Friedrich atmete tief ein und aus, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Wie lange war es her, dass Katte ihn so geküsst hatte? Er hatte ihn so schrecklich vermisst! Und jetzt überwältigten ihn einfach die Emotionen, als er die zärtliche Hingabe spürte, mit der sich Katte um ihn sorgte; sich um ihn kümmerte. Als könnte er die Schläge, die Misshandlungen seines Vaters, die Angst davor, einfach wegküssen. Er musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

Aber Katte merkte, dass Friedrich weinte. Er löste seine Lippen von der weichen Haut, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihn an. „Was ist los, Friedrich? Soll ich aufhören?“

Friedrich schmiegte sich an Kattes Brust und hielt sich an seinem Geliebten fest. „Nein“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, „lass mich nicht alleine. Bitte. Katte, ich liebe dich so.“ Seine Lippen legten sich auf Kattes Schlüsselbein, seine Hände malten kleine Kreise auf Kattes Rücken. Er genoss diese Nähe, die er so selten haben konnte. Gierig atmete er den vertrauten Duft von Kattes Haut ein. Wenn dieser Augenblick doch nur ewig währen könnte!

Katte war gerührt. Friedrichs Liebe zu ihm war für ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue ein Wunder. Womit hatte er einen so schönen, sanften, einfühlsamen Liebhaber verdient? Katte hatte keine Erklärung. Er war dankbar dafür, und er wusste jeden Augenblick, den er mit Friedrich verbrachte, als einen der wertvollsten seines Lebens zu schätzen. Und so hielt er ihn im Arm, bis Friedrich aufhörte, zu weinen.

Als Friedrich sich schließlich die letzten Tränen entschlossen aus den Augen wischte, streichelte Katte ihm sanft über die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Friedrich atmete tief durch, gab sich ganz den zärtlichen Berührungen hin, während Katte ihm leise Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Süße, französische Worte, die Balsam für Friedrichs Seele waren. Endlich überrollte ihn eine Woge der Müdigkeit. Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf auf die Matratze sinken, aber seinen Griff um Kattes Schultern lockerte er nicht. Und Katte erwiderte seine Zuneigung, zog Friedrich sanft an seine Brust und strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken, während die andere mit Friedrichs langen, dunklen Locken spielte.

Noch nie war Friedrich so sanft und liebevoll von einem Menschen im Arm gehalten worden. Entspannt und ruhig schlief er ein, sein Gesicht an Kattes Hals in dessen warmen, duftenden Karamellhaar vergraben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte nur darauf hingewiesen haben, dass meine Behandlungsmethoden bei Lungenentzündungen wahrscheinlich so nicht funktionieren...  
> nehmt lieber Antibiotika, da ist die Überlebenschance um ein vielfaches höher xD ;D und vor allem, geht zum Arzt  
> Aber ich bin auch generell niemand, der sich mit Medizin auskennt. Ich möchte nur jede Verantwortung von mir weisen, wenn jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, nach meinen Beschreibungen eine Lungenentzündung zu behandeln.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin bei dir; du seist auch noch so ferne,  
> Du bist mir nah!  
> Die Sonne sinkt, bald leuchten mir die Sterne.  
> O wärst du da!  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Nähe des Geliebten_

Die nächsten Tage brachten eine stetige Verbesserung von Friedrichs Zustand mit sich, was zu den guten Nachrichten für Katte und Wilhelmine gehörte. Friedrich konnte endlich wieder frei atmen und litt kaum noch unter Hustenanfällen. Zunächst noch gestützt von Katte, aber bald auch alleine begann er, in seiner vielen freien Zeit im Schloss herumzulaufen (nach draußen ließen ihn Katte und Wilhelmine nicht, es war ihrer Meinung nach zu kalt). Nur das Zimmer mit dem Vorhang, in dem die schicksalhafte Begegnung mit seinem Vater stattgefunden hatte, mied Friedrich konsequent. Er hatte es seit dem Zwischenfall nicht mehr betreten, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder den Mut finden würde.

Leider brach Ende Januar Tauwetter an. Der Schnee schmolz, die Straßen würden wohl bald wieder passierbar sein – was bedeutete, dass Friedrich Wilhelm wohl bald wieder zurück nach Wusterhausen reisen würde. Und da Friedrich schon fast wieder gesund war, beschlossen die drei, dass es das Klügste wäre, wenn Katte sobald als möglich in die Kaserne zurückkehrte. Und nach kurzen Diskussionen hatten sie sich auf den morgigen Abend geeinigt. Friedrich und Katte blieb also nur noch ein letzter gemeinsamer Tag.

Es war kaum verwunderlich, dass sie sich von Wilhelmine diesen ganzen Tag lang nicht stören ließen. Sie saßen zusammen auf Friedrichs Bett und schrieben. Katte hatte seinen Vorsatz in die Tat umgesetzt und Friedrich von den Gedichten erzählt, die er für ihn geschrieben hatte, was Friedrich beinahe zu Tränen gerührt hatte. Kattes Verse waren so elegant gewesen und wunderschön – er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass ein Mensch so etwas Schönes vollbringen konnte, und das nur für ihn.

Viel zu schnell vergingen die Stunden. Von draußen hörte man eine Turmuhr sechs schlagen. Friedrich sah Katte an. „Wann musst du zurück in die Kaserne?“

Katte sah zu Boden. „Um sieben ist Zapfenstreich.“

Friedrich seufzte. „Da kann man wohl nichts machen. Dann solltest du langsam gehen.“ Er stand auf und reichte Katte die Hand. „Ich kann dich ja noch ein Stück begleiten.“

„Bist du verrückt? Du bist seit zwei Wochen wieder auf den Beinen. Du gehst mit Sicherheit nicht nachts raus in diese Kälte. Und du musst alleine wieder zurücklaufen. Was, wenn dir etwas passiert? Wenn du die ganze Nacht da draußen liegst, ohne dass dich jemand findet? Ich hatte solche Angst, dich zu verlieren, Sanssouci! Das will ich nicht noch einmal riskieren!“

Friedrich verdrehte nur die Augen, als er Kattes Vorwürfe hörte. Schließlich setzte er es doch durch, Katte begleiten zu dürfen. Leise und unbemerkt verließen sie das Schloss. Dann schritten sie in einträchtigem Schweigen nebeneinander her. Es war bereits dunkel, wenn auch die schneebedeckte Landschaft unter dem Mond zu leuchten schien, und kein Mensch war zu sehen, und so wagte Friedrich es schließlich, mit seinen Fingern Kattes Hand zu streifen. Katte zuckte im ersten Moment zurück – sie mussten vorsichtig sein – und sah sich um. Aber er konnte niemanden sehen oder hören außer Friedrich neben sich. Also griff er nach dessen Hand. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich. Friedrich spürte die Kälte nicht mehr, die durch seinen Mantel und sein Hemd drang. Er spürte nur noch die Wärme von Kattes Hand, die seinen ganzen Arm hinaufstieg. Und er war sehr glücklich.

Viel zu schnell kamen die Lichter der Kaserne in Sicht. Abrupt blieb Friedrich stehen. „Weiter gehe ich nicht. Ich muss zurück, Wilhelmine wartet sicher schon auf mich.“ Aber er ließ Kattes Hand nicht los. Er wusste, er musste gehen. Aber er wollte nicht. Noch nicht. Lieber noch ein, zwei Minuten in der Kälte bei Katte stehen und seine Gegenwart genießen.

Katte konnte im schwachen Licht des Mondes Friedrichs Gesicht erkennen. Und er sah, dass Friedrich zwar gehen musste, aber nicht wollte. Und ihm ging es ja im Grunde genauso. Er seufzte. „Komm her, Friedrich.“ Vorsichtig zog er Friedrich in seine Arme. Friedrich zitterte vor Kälte. Katte machte sich Sorgen. Er spürte sein Herz, das noch immer manchmal schneller und unregelmäßiger schlug als normal. Ganz gesund war er eben doch noch nicht. Vorsichtig strich er Friedrich übers Haar.

Friedrich war glücklich aufgehoben in Kattes warmer Umarmung. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Kattes Halsbeuge und wünschte sich, niemals gehen zu müssen. Dann hob er den Kopf und küsste Katte zum Abschied. Ihre Lippen begegneten sich und die Zeit schien aufzuhören. Eng umschlungen standen sie auf dem Weg, gerade außer Sicht der Posten vor der Kaserne, umflossen von Mondlicht.

Erst der Klang der Trompete, die den Zapfenstreich ankündigte, holte sie zurück in die Realität. Keuchend lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. „Ich… muss jetzt…“ Bedauernd drückte Katte Friedrich noch einmal an sich.

Der seufzte nur. „Ja… bis Palmsonntag?“

Katte nickte und versuchte, zu lächeln. „Bis Palmsonntag. Friedrich?“

„Ja?“

„Ich liebe dich.“ Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf die Kaserne zu.

Friedrich sah die aufrechte Gestalt im Mondlicht davon gehen. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz bohrte sich in seine Brust, der nichts mit der Krankheit zu tun hatte. Zweieinhalb Monate! Und er hatte ihm doch noch so viel sagen wollen! „Katte! Warte!“, rief er ihm hinterher. Katte blieb zögernd stehen und drehte sich um. Friedrich schluckte. „Ich… ich liebe dich auch.“

Selbst im Mondlicht konnte er sehen, dass Katte ihm zulächelte. Und dieses Lächeln würde er in seinem Herzen bewahren bis zum Palmsonntag. Und darüber hinaus. Bis zum Ende der Welt.

Der Weg zurück ins Schloss schien ewig zu dauern. Friedrichs Hand fühlte sich kalt und leer an ohne Katte, aber sein Herz glühte noch immer von Kattes Worten. Ich liebe dich. Katte liebte ihn. Er liebte ihn so sehr, dass er ihm die schönsten Gedichte schenkte, die je geschrieben worden waren. „Moi aussi. Katte, ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte Friedrich vor sich hin. Wie grausam lange waren zweieinhalb Monate? Wie sollte er diese zehn Wochen überstehen? Flöten, wahrscheinlich. Dazu waren sie in den letzten Wochen gar nicht gekommen. Stattdessen hatten sie über Voltaire und Gedichte geredet. Und Katte… schrieb also auch Gedichte. Er würde ein neues Gedicht für Katte schreiben. Gleich, wenn er zuhause war, würde er sich hinsetzen und es versuchen. Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen…

Wilhelmine stand in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf ihren Bruder. Als er gegen viertel vor Acht endlich ins Schloss kam, war er blaugefroren und zitterte, aber ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Friedrich, wo zum Teufel warst du?“ Sie war beinahe gestorben vor Angst um ihn!

„Ach, nur ein bisschen spazieren.“, erwiderte er abwesend.

„Spazieren. Im Winter. Im Dunkeln. Alleine.“

„Ich habe Katte noch zur Kaserne gebracht.“

Skeptisch rümpfte Wilhelmine die Nase. „Hattest du Angst, dass er sich auf der einzigen Straße hier in der Gegend verläuft oder was?“

Friedrich sah sie verwirrt an. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

„Und warum bist du dann nicht im Bett, wo du hingehörst? Friedrich, du hast erst seit drei Wochen kein Fieber mehr. Ich will das nicht nochmal erleben, dass ich nächtelang an deinem Bett sitzen und um dein Leben fürchten muss! Und Katte auch nicht!“

Friedrich sah betreten zu Boden. Er ließ sich nicht auf eine Diskussion mit seiner Schwester ein, die er ohnehin nur verlieren konnte. Er verstand sie ja. Aber so schlecht ging es ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr. Und frische Luft war ja, laut dem Arzt, auch nicht schlecht. Aber er hörte auf Wilhelmine, die ihn jetzt ohne Widerrede ins Bett schickte. Wenn sein Vater wieder da war, müsste er wieder gnadenlos exerzieren. Und da schadete es nicht, wenn er so ausgeruht wie möglich war.

Schon in dieser Nacht machte sich Kattes Abwesenheit deutlich bemerkbar. Die Angst war wieder da, die aus allen Ecken des Zimmers zu kriechen schien und sich Friedrich wie ein Ziegelstein auf die Brust legte, jetzt, wo Katte nicht mehr da war, um sie zu vertreiben. Aber nachdem Friedrich schließlich eingeschlafen war, schlief er durch, was selten genug vorkam; und auch in den nächsten Tagen verbesserte sich sein Zustand weiter.

 

* * *

 

 

Eine Woche, nachdem Katte wieder in die Kaserne zurückgekehrt hatte, kam tatsächlich Friedrich Wilhelm aus Berlin zurück. Selbst, wenn es mittlerweile nicht mehr taute, war doch der Schnee so weit geschmolzen, dass die Straßen wieder passierbar waren; und der König hatte das natürlich genutzt, um zurück zu seiner persönlichen Lieblingsresidenz, Schloss Wusterhausen, zu reisen. Er war glücklich, Berlin, die laute, hektische Hauptstadt seines Landes, endlich hinter sich lassen zu können.

Als er bald nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit endlich das Schloss erreichte, war er müde und gereizt. Die Fahrt hatte länger gedauert als geplant, da die Straßen noch immer in desolatem Zustand waren. Aber als die Kutsche auf dem Schlosshof vorfuhr, lief seine Tochter Wilhelmine ihm schon entgegen, um ihn zu begrüßen, was ihn freute.

Zu seiner Empörung ließ sich Friedrich, dieser Hund, allerdings nicht blicken. Und so lautete seine erste Frage an Wilhelmine, die vor ihm im Schnee stand und knickste: „Wo ist er?“

Das unnütze Frauenzimmer sah ihn auch noch verständnislos an und hatte die Nerven ihn zu fragen: „Wer denn?“

„Dein Bruder natürlich, dieser Nichtsnutz! Dieser faule Hund von einem Kronprinzen…“ Friedrich Wilhelm lief an seiner Tochter vorbei ins Schloss, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Wilhelmine raffte ihre Röcke zusammen und lief ihrem Vater hinterher. „Friedrich ist im Bett. Er schläft“, verteidigte sie ihren Bruder.

„Er schläft. Schlafen kann er, wenn er tot ist“, murmelte Friedrich Wilhelm wütend. „War er wenigstens sonst anständig? Hat er exerziert, wie ich es angeordnet hatte?“

Wilhelmine nickte schnell. Angeordnet war ja gewesen, dass Friedrich wieder exerzieren sollte, sobald ihr Vater wieder zurück wäre. Nicht, dass Friedrich Wilhelm das so gemeint hatte. Aber morgen würde er da hoffentlich nicht mehr so genau nachfragen.

Als Friedrich am nächsten Morgen wieder um halb sieben von erbarmungslosem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt wurde, glaubte er im ersten Moment, in einem weiteren Albtraum gefangen zu sein. Nur stellte sich dieser Albtraum leider sehr schnell als Realität heraus, da Friedrich Wilhelm kurz darauf ins Zimmer kam und seinem Sohn die Bettdecke wegriss. Ein harter Schlag traf seine Wange.

„Friedrich! Er hat es also noch nicht für nötig erachtet, sich zum Exerzieren bereit zu machen? Weiß Er denn nicht, dass Er ab heute bei der Artillerie dienen wird?“ Er betrachtete seinen Sohn missgelaunt. „So wird natürlich nie ein echter Kerl aus Ihm, lass Er sich das gesagt sein!“

Friedrich sprang aus dem Bett und stand stramm. Eine weitere Ohrfeige traf seine andere Wange. Dann verließ Friedrich Wilhelm das Zimmer wieder, mit der unmissverständlichen Anweisung, er erwarte Friedrich in zwei Minuten unten im Hof. Der war glücklich, diesmal nur mit zwei Ohrfeigen davongekommen zu sein, holte seine Uniform aus dem Schrank und zog sie so schnell wie möglich an. Zwei Monate lang hatte er sie nicht mehr getragen, aber die über Jahre eingeprügelte Disziplin ließ sich nicht so leicht austreiben. Während er sich noch die Uniformjacke zuknöpfte, rannte er die Treppe hinunter und auf den Hof hinaus, wo ihn sein Vater bereits in Gesellschaft von Generalmajor von Grumbkow erwartete.

Friedrich Wilhelm besah sich Friedrich kopfschüttelnd. Das hatte aber lange gedauert! „Er ist zu spät“, knurrte er seinen Sohn an. „Man könnte meinen, Er habe keinen Schritt aus seinem Zimmer getan in der Zeit, die ich abwesend war!“

Wie nah das der Wahrheit kam, verschwieg Friedrich geflissentlich. Er hätte ohnehin keine Gelegenheit zum Antworten gehabt, denn in diesem Moment holte Friedrich Wilhelm auch schon mit der Faust aus und schlug Friedrich ins Gesicht. Ein Knacken war zu hören. Dann durchzuckte ein schrecklicher Schmerz Friedrichs ganzen Körper. Er schmeckte Blut. Es lief ihm auch klebrig und warm übers Gesicht und tropfte von seinem Kinn. Er wusste mit schrecklicher Bestimmtheit, dass sein Vater ihm soeben die Nase gebrochen hatte. Friedrich versuchte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden, aber er merkte, wie ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow sah mit Bestürzung, dass sich sein König nicht im Geringsten um den Kronprinzen kümmerte, der erschüttert ins Leere starrte und noch nicht einmal Anstalten machte, sich das Blut vom Kinn zu wischen. Er würde nie verstehen, wie man seinen eigenen Sohn so derart verachten konnte. Seiner Meinung nach – die er jedoch streng geheim hielt und nie einer sterblichen Seele verraten würde – war es zum Teil auch Friedrich Wilhelm selbst geschuldet, dass Friedrich ein so schlechter Soldat war. Mit Sicherheit hatte der Kronprinz noch nie eine besondere Begabung für Militärisches besessen, aber ein wenig Trotz und ein großes Maß an Angst spielten da sicher eine noch größere Rolle. Friedrich war mittlerweile beängstigend blass im Gesicht geworden.

Besorgt trat Grumbkow auf ihn zu und zog sein Taschentuch hervor, um dem Prinzen zumindest das Blut abzuwischen. Aber gerade, als er ihn erreicht hatte, verlor Friedrich endgültig das Bewusstsein. Grumbkow konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

König Friedrich Wilhelm schüttelte den Kopf. „Grumbkow, Er sorgt sich zu viel. Dieser Hund hat in einer Viertelstunde auf dem Exerzierplatz zu sein. Der Leutnant seiner neuen Einheit erwartet ihn.“

Grumbkow, der mittlerweile auf dem Boden kniete und Friedrich den Kopf nach vorne hielt, damit er nicht an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte, sah seinem König fest in die Augen. „Keine Sorge, Euer Majestät. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass der Kronprinz pünktlich da ist. Ihr könnt Euch beruhigt Euren weiteren Pflichten zuwenden.“

Als Friedrich Wilhelm sich schließlich zum Gehen gewandt hatte, seufzte Grumbkow erleichtert auf. Er würde Friedrich tatsächlich zur Kaserne bringen, aber nur, weil er wusste, dass sie dort einen ausgezeichneten Regimentsarzt hatten. Der war mit Sicherheit imstande, Friedrichs gebrochene Nase wieder so zu richten, dass man später kaum noch etwas davon sehen würde. Es machte sich ja nicht allzu gut, wenn der spätere König eines Landes sein Leben lang mit entstellter Nase herumlief, die ihm sein Vater gebrochen hatte. Grumbkow nahm Friedrich auf den Arm und trug ihn vorsichtig die Straße entlang, eine Spur aus Blutstropfen im Schnee hinterlassend.

Friedrich kam in der Kaserne wieder zu sich. Noch immer tat seine Nase höllisch weh, aber sie hatte aufgehört zu bluten. Er konnte wieder atmen. Halbwegs, zumindest. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er war in einem Krankenzimmer, und auf einem Stuhl an seinem Bett saß Generalmajor von Grumbkow. Zögernd tastete Friedrich nach seiner Nase. Sie war mit einem dicken Verband umwickelt. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Warum musste er auch immer so ein Pech haben?

Generalmajor von Grumbkow stand auf und ging zu Friedrich hinüber. „Mein Prinz! Geht es Euch besser?“

Friedrich seufzte zur Antwort leise, dann meinte er: „Ja. Danke.“

Grumbkow winkte ab. „Nichts zu danken, mein Prinz, ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan.“ Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete er Friedrich, der mit verbundener Nase vor ihm auf dem Bett lag. Ein wenig betrachtete er den Kronprinzen auch als den Sohn, den er nicht hatte. Auf jeden Fall versuchte er, ihm ein Vater zu sein, wenn Friedrich Wilhelm ihn so streng und unbarmherzig behandelte.

Friedrich richtete sich wieder auf und schloss kurz die Augen, um das Schwindelgefühl auszublenden. Dann machte er einen Versuch, aufzustehen. Seine Knie zitterten, aber er konnte laufen, und nach wenigen Schritten fühlte er sich schon viel sicherer. „Wohin muss ich, wenn ich zu meinem Regiment will?“, fragte er Grumbkow. Er musste doch zu seiner Einheit, er musste nach draußen, wenn sein Vater erfuhr, dass er untätig hier lag und –

Grumbkow sah Friedrich besorgt an. „Mein Prinz, seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr jetzt schon –“

Aber Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ja. Was soll sonst mein Vater von mir denken?“

Grumbkow seufzte. Eigentlich war Friedrich seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Beide waren stur, willensstark und sehr von ihrer eigenen Meinung überzeugt. Und da diese Meinungen eben komplett gegensätzlich waren, hatte sich zwischen König und Kronprinz ein Konflikt entsponnen, der wohl erst zu Ende sein würde, wenn eine der beiden Parteien zerstört am Boden lag.

Aber an ihm war es nur, seine Pflicht als Kriegsminister zu tun; mit diesem persönlichen Konflikt hatte er nichts zu schaffen. Grumbkow öffnete die Tür und führte Friedrich hinaus auf den Kasernenhof, wo der Leutnant seiner neuen Einheit bereits auf ihn wartete.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willst du immer weiter schweifen?  
> Sieh, das Gute liegt so nah.  
> Lerne nur das Glück ergreifen,  
> Denn das Glück ist immer da.  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Erinnerung_

Friedrich hatte kaum noch Probleme beim Atmen. Auch seine gebrochene Nase verheilte, ohne dass die Verletzung sehr auffiel. Selbst, wenn der Kronprinz jetzt endgültig davon überzeugt war, dass sein Vater ihn hasste. Und dieser Hass beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wenn auch die Angst vor Friedrich Wilhelm immer noch stärker war, der Hass auf seinen Vater ließ Friedrich manchmal vergessen, dass er ihn eigentlich fürchtete. Dieser Umstand führte zu immer häufigeren Konflikten zwischen ihm und Friedrich Wilhelm, die auch immer häufiger eskalierten.

Selbst, wenn Friedrich Wilhelm ihm nicht noch einmal die Nase brach, und Friedrich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung noch alle Zähne hatte, verging doch kaum ein Tag, ohne dass Friedrich von seinem Vater auf brutale Art und Weise gemaßregelt wurde, kaum eine Woche, in der er nicht wenigstens eine Nacht vor Schmerzen gar keinen Schlaf fand. Und wenn es keine Schmerzen waren, so war es die Angst, die Friedrich nicht schlafen ließ.

Er sah Katte nicht mehr jeden Samstag im Unterricht, und zudem war es Winter. Seit einem Monat hatte er seinen Geliebten nicht mehr gesehen, und nichts vermisste Friedrich sehnlicher als die warmen Hände und brennenden Lippen auf seiner Haut. Und das weiche, karamellfarbene Haar unter seinen Fingern. Und Kattes leuchtende, grüne Augen. Er wusste nicht, wie er noch so lange ohne Katte aushalten sollte.

Die einzige Verbesserung seiner Lage war der Dienst bei der Artillerie, der sehr viel angenehmer war als der bei seiner alten Einheit. Er hatte kein Problem damit, den ganzen Tag Geschütze zu kontrollieren und Munition in Kisten zu verstauen. Zumindest war er das lästige Schießen endlich los. Einmal in der Woche ein paar Schüsse abzugeben, überlebte er sogar. Und viele seiner Kameraden waren tatsächlich nicht allzu viel besser als Friedrich.

Ironischerweise änderte das nichts an Friedrich Wilhelms Verhalten gegenüber Friedrich. Im Gegenteil, er behandelte seinen ältesten Sohn noch erbarmungsloser und strenger als zuvor. Kein Tag verging, ohne dass er Friedrich nicht wenigstens ein paar Ohrfeigen oder Stockschläge verpasste. Und so war es wenig erstaunlich, dass Friedrich sich vor Angst fast übergeben musste, als er Ende März extra ins Büro seins Vaters bestellt wurde, wie das bei sehr schweren Vergehen der Fall war.

Friedrich fiel nichts ein, was seinen Vater so derart wütend machen könnte. Im Unterricht hatte er sich seit einigen Wochen nichts größeres mehr zuschulden kommen lassen, bei der Artillerie schlug er sich akzeptabel, und auch sonst wüsste er von keiner Disziplinlosigkeit und keinem Regelbruch, der Friedrich Wilhelms Reaktion gerechtfertigt hätte. Nicht, dass der König je eine Rechtfertigung gebraucht hätte, um seinen Sohn zu züchtigen. Aber irgendeinen Anlass, und sei er auch noch so unwichtig, gab es doch immer.

Nur eine Sache wusste Friedrich, die seinen Vater zu dieser persönlichen Audienz bewegen könnte. Und diese Sache wäre lebensgefährlich. Hatte sein Vater etwa Wind von seiner Beziehung zu Katte bekommen? Hatte Wilhelmine versehentlich etwas erzählt? War von einer anderen Quelle her etwas durchgesickert? Friedrich hatte Todesangst. Und so stand er leichenblass und zitternd vor dem Büro seines Vaters und wartete darauf, hereingerufen zu werden.

Friedrich Wilhelm empfing seinen Sohn überraschend gut gelaunt. „Friedrich! Er sieht ja aus, als würde ich Ihn zum Galgen führen lassen!“ Dass Friedrich genau das erwartete, konnte er schließlich nicht ahnen. „Und dabei habe ich Ihm eine freudige Mitteilung zu machen.“ Mit der Hand wies er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und bedeutete Friedrich, sich zu setzen. Sein Sohn nahm diese Gelegenheit dankbar an; er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange seine zitternden Knie ihn noch tragen würden.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Friedrich klar wurde, dass sein Vater wohl doch nichts von Kattes und seiner Beziehung wusste und ihn demnach wohl auch nicht hinrichten lassen würde. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Vater fallen und wartete ab, was der ihm zu erzählen hatte. Allerdings behielt Friedrich ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Und es sollte sich als Vorahnung erweisen.

„Friedrich, mein Sohn.“ Friedrich Wilhelm räusperte sich. So ganz wohl fühlte er sich nicht in seiner Haut. Es war schwerer als gedacht, dieses Thema anzuschneiden. ‚Augen zu und durch‘, dachte er bei sich, und sah Friedrich fest in die Augen. „Er ist ja nun bereits 17 Jahre alt, Friedrich. Da wird es langsam Zeit, sich um eine anständige Gemahlin für Ihn zu bemühen.“ Dass er sich, was die Wahl besagter Gemahlin anbelangte, noch gegen Friedrichs Mutter durchsetzen musste, verschwieg Friedrich Wilhelm sicherheitshalber. Wie er seinen Sohn kannte, würde Friedrich schon allein aus Trotz sicher die Partie wählen, die seine Mutter ihm vorschlug. „Ich werde mich natürlich um eine Verbindung mit dem Hause Habsburg bemühen. Das wird die Freundschaft mit unserem Nachbar weiter vertiefen, und für Ihn, Friedrich, springt dabei mit Sicherheit auch noch einiges an Gewinn heraus. Neben den üblichen mit einer Hochzeit einhergehenden Annehmlichkeiten…“ Er zwinkerte seinem Sohn anzüglich zu, in einem Versuch, so etwas wie Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen zu heucheln, aber Friedrich schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. „Nun, was sagt Er dazu?“

Friedrich schluckte. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass das früher oder später auf ihn zukommen würde. Er würde auf Befehl seines Vaters eine Frau heiraten müssen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dumm und einfältig wäre und von Kultur, Literatur und Musik keine Ahnung haben würde. Anders als Katte. Katte war sein Seelenverwandter. Und er war ein Mann. Friedrich hatte noch nie viel für das weibliche Geschlecht übrig gehabt, und seit er Katte kannte, wusste er auch, wieso. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, eine Ehe einzugehen.

„Das… ich… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Friedrich starrte auf die Tischplatte vor sich. „Ich hoffe… Ihr findet eine würdige Frau für mich. Habt Ihr… schon jemanden für mich ausgewählt?“

Friedrich Wilhelm schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde Ihn früh genug informieren.“ Er stand auf und wies auf die Tür. „Er kann gehen, Friedrich.“

 

* * *

 

 

Es dauerte noch zwei Wochen bis Palmsonntag. Zwei Wochen, in denen Friedrich nicht nur wegen der zunehmenden Gewalt seines Vaters immer stärker verzweifelte. Er sollte heiraten! Wie sollte er das Katte sagen? Und was würde Katte davon halten? Friedrich wollte sich seine Reaktion gar nicht vorstellen. Würde Katte ihn am Ende sogar verlassen? Selbst, wenn er zur Hochzeit gezwungen wurde, es war doch so etwas wie ein Treuebruch. Friedrich fühlte sich schrecklich.

Doch der Palmsonntag kam schließlich doch, und Friedrich machte sich gleich nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg in den Wald. Er fühlte sich unglaublich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, Katte von seiner möglichen bevorstehenden Hochzeit erzählen zu müssen. Aber er freute sich auch wahnsinnig darauf, seinen Geliebten nach zweieinhalb Monaten endlich einmal wieder zu sehen.

Beinahe eine Stunde saß Friedrich auf der Lichtung und erwartete Katte sehnsüchtig. Endlich hörte er Schritte im Unterholz, eine Gestalt näherte sich. Freudig sprang Friedrich auf und lief Katte entgegen. Als er sein karamellfarbenes Haar in der Walddämmerung aufleuchten sah, glühte etwas in seiner Brust auf. Ein Freudenschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, er flog Katte in die Arme und drückte ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen. Die Berührung war zart und vertraut, als hätten sie sich erst gestern Abend im Schnee vor der Kaserne verabschiedet. Friedrich klammerte sich an Katte und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. „Wie konnte ich nur so lange ohne dich leben?“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in Kattes warmem, weichem Haar und schloss verträumt die Augen.

Katte nahm Friedrich sanft in den Arm, strich ihm über die weichen, dunklen Locken und atmete seinen Duft ein. Zweieinhalb Monate waren eine lange Zeit. Vor allem, wenn man so sehnlich auf etwas wartete. Und er hatte gewartet. Es waren schreckliche zweieinhalb Monate geworden, aber jetzt waren sie vorüber und er war endlich, endlich wieder bei seinem Sanssouci! Vorsichtig strich er Friedrich über die Wange und zog seinen Kopf zurück, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Lange standen sie ineinander verschlungen da und küssten sich innig, aber nach einiger Zeit schafften sie es doch, zu ihrem alten Platz auf der Lichtung unter der Linde zu gehen und sich dort im Gras niederzulassen. Dann aber taten sie einige Zeit nichts anderes, als sich zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich umspielten sich ihre Zungen, während sich ihre Lippen an denen des anderen wund rieben. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Schließlich aber holte Friedrich keuchend Atem. Er konnte nicht länger mit diesem Geheimnis herumlaufen, er musste es Katte erzählen. Betreten blickte er zu Boden, während er sich an Kattes Schulter lehnte, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Es war so schon schwer genug.

Katte merkte, dass Friedrich etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Es war ihm von Anfang an aufgefallen, aber solange Friedrich nicht weinend zusammenbrach, war es gewöhnlich klüger, seinen Geliebten von sich aus erzählen zu lassen. Jetzt aber, da Friedrich sich zum Reden durchgerungen zu haben schien, wollte Katte ihm einen Stups geben. Er legte seinen Arm um Friedrich und zog ihn noch näher an sich. „Was ist los, Sanssouci? Dir liegt doch etwas auf der Zunge.“ Er küsste Friedrichs Haar und nahm seine Hand.

Der andere seufzte tief. „Katte… ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Er fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Etwas Wichtiges.“ Seine Finger spielten mit dem Kragen seines Uniformrocks. „Mein Vater… mein Vater… er will mich verheiraten.“

Diese Nachricht ließ Katte zunächst einmal schwer schlucken. Friedrich, sein Sanssouci, sollte eine ihm unbekannte Frau heiraten müssen, gegen seinen Willen. Für ihn war das schlimm, keine Frage. Er litt schon, wenn er Friedrich einmal so lange Zeit nicht sehen konnte. Zu wissen, dass er ihn in Zukunft mit einer Frau teilen müsste, erschwerte Kattes Los noch.

Aber vor allem tat ihm Friedrich leid. Er war der Thronfolger, Kronprinz in Preußen, Kurprinz von Brandenburg und Prinz von Oranien. Von ihm wurde eben erwartet, eine standesgemäße Frau zu ehelichen und baldmöglichst einen Thronfolger zu zeugen. Und das entsprach alles überhaupt nicht Friedrichs Vorstellung von einem erfüllten, glücklichen Leben. Wenn er ihre Beziehung als Maßstab nahm, dann hatte Friedrich nicht nur wenig für Frauen im Allgemeinen übrig, sondern für die adeligen Damen und Prinzessinnen noch viel weniger.

Als Katte keine weitere Reaktion zeigte, fühlte sich Friedrich noch schrecklicher als zuvor. Nicht nur wurde er gezwungen, eine Ehe einzugehen, für die er nichts, aber auch gar nichts übrig hatte. Schlimmer noch, jetzt hatte auch Katte nichts mehr für ihn übrig, wie es schien. Jetzt war Friedrich wieder allein, und er würde wohl immer allein bleiben. Er würde eine Frau heiraten, mit der er so lange gezwungen wäre, zusammenzuleben, bis er endlich König wäre, und dann könnte er sie in irgendeines seiner Schlösser abschieben und müsste sie nie mehr sehen. Und dann würde er ein einsamer, verbitterter alter Mann werden, der mit 17 von seinem Liebhaber verlassen worden war. Kein Schicksal, für das ein König sonst berühmt wurde.

Friedrich rutschte ein wenig von ihm weg, und Katte wurde bewusst, dass er wohl ein wenig zu lange nachgedacht hatte. Sanssouci dachte jetzt sicher, dass er nichts mehr für ihn übrig hatte, wo er wusste, dass Friedrich eine andere heiraten müsste. Schuldbewusst rutschte Katte ihm hinterher und zog ihn enger an sich. „Mein Sanssouci… es tut mir so leid für dich. Weißt du schon genaueres? Hat er schon jemanden ausgesucht?“ Zärtlich streichelte er Friedrichs Haar und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er schmeckte Salz: Friedrich weinte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht. Katte, ich möchte nicht. Ich will keine Frau heiraten, die ich überhaupt nicht kenne!“, meinte Friedrich leise.

Katte hielt ihn im Arm und wiegte ihn sanft. „Mein armer Sanssouci. Ich verstehe dich ja, ich verstehe dich so gut.“ Und das tat er wirklich. Auch sein Vater hatte vor ein paar Jahren einmal mit Heiratsplänen für Katte und seine Schwestern gespielt. Aber Katte war zu den Gens d’armes gegangen und diesen daher entkommen. Und nie war er so froh darum gewesen als damals, als er Friedrich kennengelernt hatte.

Jetzt war Friedrich in derselben Situation. Und anders als er damals würde sein Sanssouci wohl keinen so leichten Ausweg finden.

Als Friedrich merkte, dass er von Katte Verständnis und Zuspruch zu erwarten hatte, drängte er sich schutzsuchend an ihn. Katte murmelte ihm leise Worte ins Ohr, doch sein „Alles wird gut“ beruhigte Friedrich nicht im Mindesten. „Nichts wird gut.“, schluchzte Friedrich. „Nicht, solange ich hier in Preußen bin. Nicht, solange mein Vater König ist.“ Er wischte sich die Augen und meinte zu Katte: „Ich sollte weglaufen. Einfach weg von hier, weg aus Preußen – in die Welt hinaus. Und nie mehr wiederkommen.“

Katte atmete tief durch, als ihm klar wurde, was Friedrich da gerade gesagt hatte – und diesmal hatte er es durchaus ernst gemeint, anders als vor einem Jahr, als er gesagt hatte, er wolle weglaufen. Diesmal war mehr Entschlossenheit dahinter, Friedrich würde seine Idee früher oder später sicher in die Tat umsetzen, wenn sich die Zustände am Hof nicht bald bessern würden.

Und dann würde Friedrich als Deserteur dastehen. Und darauf stand die Todesstrafe. Er musste versuchen, Sanssouci diesen verrückten Einfall wieder auszureden. „Meinst du wirklich, dass es gar keinen anderen Ausweg gibt?“

Friedrich schnaubte. „Wenn mein Vater nicht morgen tot umfällt… und momentan sieht er leider noch sehr lebendig aus. Nein, Katte, ich muss hier raus.“

Jetzt drehte Katte Friedrich um und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Mein Sanssouci, ich bitte dich, bleib hier. Bleib bei mir. Verlasse mich nicht. Ich werde dich immer lieben; und auch wenn du verheiratet bist, werde ich zu dir halten.“

Was Katte sagte, gab ihm zu denken. Er müsste alleine fliehen, und alleine im Ausland leben. Gut, bei seinem Onkel, dem König von England, würde er sicher Asyl finden. Aber ohne Katte? Bis er einen besseren Weg gefunden hatte, würde er es hier in Preußen wohl aushalten müssen. Und für den Moment, das musste er zugeben, lebte es sich hier, in Kattes zärtlicher Umarmung, gar nicht mal schlecht. Begierig erwiderte Friedrich den Kuss.

Den ganzen Sommer über trafen sich Katte und Friedrich jeden Sonntag im Wald. Sie flötete, sie schrieben und lasen Gedichte, sie diskutierten über die neusten Schriften Voltaires, und sie liebten sich leidenschaftlich und hingebungsvoll. Fast wünschte sich Friedrich, dieser Sommer würde niemals enden – wenn nicht seine angekündigte Verheiratung wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm, Katte und ihrem Glück geschwebt hätte.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was ist alles, was in Jahrtausenden die Menschen taten und dachten, gegen einen Augenblick der Liebe?  
> \- F. Hölderlin, _Hyperion_

Die gleißende Junisonne ließ das Land kochen. Es war ein heißer Sonntagnachmittag, an dem Friedrich und Katte beschlossen hatten, ihre gemeinsame freie Zeit an dem stillen Waldsee zu verbringen. Und da es sich einmal anbot, waren sie schwimmen gegangen. Jetzt lagen sie nackt am Ufer, hielten sich eng umschlungen und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Verträumt spielte Katte mit Friedrichs noch nassen Locken.

„Mein Sanssouci. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder gesund bist.“, flüsterte Katte, bevor er Friedrich einen sanften Kuss auf die nassen Haare drückte. „Ich hatte solche Angst, du könntest sterben. Ich habe nächtelang für dich gebetet.“

Friedrich drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten herum. „Du hast was? Für mich gebetet?“ Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, halb zärtlich, halb belustigt. „Denkst du wirklich, dass es geholfen hat?“

Entrüstet setzte Katte sich auf. „Weißt du, wie schlimm es um dich stand? Der Arzt hatte dich fast schon aufgegeben. Wenn sonst nichts hilft, dann kann ein Gebet doch wenigstens nicht schaden.“

Friedrich zog Katte wieder zu sich. „Reg dich nicht auf. Ich finde es ja wirklich lieb, dass du dich so um mich gesorgt hast. Aber beten… ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Gott gibt. Und wenn es ihn gibt, dann interessiert er sich nicht für uns. Und schon gar nicht so sehr, dass er um eines einzigen Gebets willen einen Toten wieder auferstehen lässt. Und vor allem nicht mich.“

„Was? Warum nicht?“

Friedrich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum? Das fragst _du mich_? Vielleicht, weil der Gott, zu dem du betest, uns in die tiefste Hölle verbannen wird, sobald wir tot sind. Und das nur, weil ich einen Mann liebe. Ist das gerecht, Katte? Würdest du zu so einem Menschen beten? Würdest du zu meinem Vater beten?“ Er seufzte. „Da ist es doch viel einfacher, an keinen Gott zu glauben.“

„Du glaubst also an gar nichts, weil es einfacher ist?“

„Nein, nicht nur.“ Friedrich lächelte. „Ich glaube an gar nichts, weil Gott mir nichts sagt. Ich kann nicht an jemanden glauben, der die Welt erschaffen haben soll, der möchte, dass die Menschen nach seinen Regeln leben, aber für diese Regeln keinerlei Begründungen anführt. Weil sie teilweise einfach irrational sind. Weil Gott mich für meine Liebe zu dir bestrafen würde. Und weil sich aus der Kirche eine Machtinstitution entwickelt hat, die alles mit Gott rechtfertigt. Ich finde, schon allein das müsste man ein wenig beschränken.“

Katte seufzte. „So gerne ich Voltaire auch lese, in diesem Punkt stimme ich nicht mit ihm überein. Ich denke, es gibt sehr wohl einen Gott. Und er sorgt sich auch um die Menschen.“

Friedrich grinste. Die Diskussion begann, ihm Spaß zu machen. „Wirklich? Überleg mal: Wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann gibt es laut Kirche ja auch einen Himmel und eine Hölle. Und ich? Ich bin im Leben schon in einer Hölle gefangen. Und geht es nach der Meinung der Kirche, so komme ich für das hier“, er wies auf sich und Katte, „nach dem Tod auch in die Hölle. Und an so etwas soll ich glauben?“

„Aber nein“, Katte lächelte Friedrich warm an. „Du verstehst das falsch. In der Hölle wäre ja alles schlecht, oder? Und ein Ort, an dem du mit mir zusammen bist, kann gar nicht die Hölle sein. Du, Sanssouci, bist viel zu gut und zu wertvoll für die Hölle. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Gott uns für Liebe bestrafen wird. Ganz egal, was die Kirche oder der König sagt.“

„Aber ist es da nicht wirklich einfacher, an keinen Gott zu glauben? Wo kein Kläger da kein Richter. Wenn es keinen Gott gibt, kann uns auch niemand dafür verurteilen.“

„Ach, Sanssouci… Gott verurteilt uns nicht.“

Friedrich sah ihm in die Augen. „Meinst du? Ganz sicher?“

„Aber ja, ganz sicher.“ Katte nahm ihn wieder in den Arm. „Wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann liebt er alle Menschen gleich. Und er wird dir immer verzeihen. Vor Gott kannst du sogar einen Mord vergeben lassen. Und Liebe würde er niemals bestrafen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“

„Ich kann trotzdem nicht an Gott glauben.“, murmelte Friedrich. „Schon gar nicht an den Gott, von dem uns der Pfarrer immer erzählt. Aber ich glaube an dich. An uns. An unsere Liebe.“ Er ließ sich in Kattes Umarmung ziehen und sanft von ihm küssen. Schnell wurde aus ihren Küssen mehr, und Kattes Lippen wandten sich Friedrichs Brust und Schultern zu, während seine Hände über seine Oberschenkel strichen.

Friedrich hörte seinen eigenen, beschleunigten Herzschlag in seinen Ohren dröhnen. Er rieb seine beginnende Erektion an Kattes Unterleib, küsste sich an dessen Schlüsselbeinen entlang und saugte sich an seinem Hals fest. Das würde wieder Spuren hinterlassen, aber Katte war es wohl schon gewohnt, Halstücher zu tragen, um Friedrichs Markierungen auf seiner Haut zu verdecken. Zumindest hatte er bereits im letzten Herbst aufgehört, sich über Friedrichs Zuwendungen zu beschweren.

Katte küsste sich währenddessen immer weiter nach unten, leckte sich über Friedrichs Brust, Bauch und Hüfte bis zu seinen Lenden. Dann liebkoste er sein mittlerweile steifes Glied zärtlich mit Lippen und Zunge. Friedrich stöhnte lustvoll auf, als Katte an der Spitze zu saugen begann, während seine Finger sanft Kreise auf die samtige Haut seiner Hoden malten.

Als er Friedrich unter sich liegen sah, wie er sich so ganz der Lust hingab, erwachte in Katte das Verlangen, seinen Geliebten auf eine Art zu spüren, wie er sich noch nicht getraut hatte, Friedrich darum zu fragen. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah Friedrich an. „Sanssouci… du weißt, dass ich dich liebe.“

Friedrich schluckte trocken. Er war mittlerweile sehr erregt, und dass Katte ihn jetzt mit diesen wunderschönen Augen ansah, machte es nicht besser. „Ich liebe dich auch, Katte. Ich hoffe, du hast keinen Anlass, daran zu zweifeln.“

Sanft küsste Katte Friedrichs Knie. „Oh nein. Im Gegenteil.“ Er legte seinen Kopf auf Friedrichs Hüfte, seine Finger streichelten Friedrichs flachen Bauch. „Sanssouci, ich möchte dich lieben. Auf alle erdenkliche Arten. Ich will, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe…. Darf ich?“ Unsicher sah Katte zu Friedrich auf.

Der spürte nicht nur ihrer beider Erregung, jetzt wurde er auch ein wenig nervös. Aber er vertraute Katte. Also nickte er. „Natürlich. Du weißt ja, ich schreie ‚Stopp‘, wenn du zu weit gehst.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln streifte seine Lippen, das Katte ebenso schüchtern erwiderte. „Es kann sein, dass es weh tut. Wirklich, Friedrich, sag sofort, wenn du es nicht magst.“ Als Friedrich keinen Einspruch einlegte, begann Katte, sanft mit der Zunge Friedrichs Eingang zu befeuchten, bevor er vorsichtig einen Finger einführte.

Friedrich sog scharf die Luft ein, als er das ungewohnte Gefühl wahrnahm. Aber es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an. Ungewohnt, ja, aber nicht unangenehm. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, als Katte begann, den Finger vorsichtig zu bewegen.

Erst, als Katte langsam einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm, wurde Friedrich bewusst, wie unglaublich gut sich das anfühlte. Der leichte Schmerz, den er zu Beginn noch gespürt hatte, war verschwunden. Dann berührten Kattes Finger einen Punkt tief in ihm und Friedrich keuchte überrascht auf. Was auch immer Katte gerade tat, er wollte mehr davon! Er seufzte auf, schloss die Augen und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Wiese fest.

Katte bemühte sich, so sanft wie möglich zu sein, als er den engen Ring aus Muskeln vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern weitete. Als Friedrich nach einigen Minuten ganz entspannt unter ihm lag, befeuchtete Katte seine Finger ein weiteres Mal, bevor er drei einführte. Friedrich stöhnte leise auf, und er hielt erschrocken inne. „Tut es weh?“ Katte wusste, dass der passive Teil manchmal schmerzhaft war, vor allem am Anfang, und vor allem beim ersten Mal. Deshalb war er bemüht, seinen Partner so behutsam wie möglich darauf vorzubereiten. Schließlich wollte er Friedrich auf keinen Fall verletzen.

Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete tief ein und aus. Langsam gewöhnte er sich an das Gefühl, das schmerzhafte Brennen verschwand wieder. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er Katte, dass er weitermachen könnte. Wieder und wieder streiften Kattes Finger diesen einen Punkt, der Friedrich jedes Mal näher an den Rand des Erträglichen brachte.

Schließlich, nachdem er Friedrich mehrere Minuten lang mit drei Fingern penetriert hatte, war Katte der Meinung, dass er ihn ausreichend vorbereitet hatte. Vorsichtig zog er sich wieder zurück, worauf Friedrich mit einem fast schon enttäuschten Seufzen antwortete. „Nur kurz, Sanssouci“, flüsterte Katte ihm zu und küsste Friedrich auf die Hüfte.

Dann begann Katte, seine eigene Erektion zu massieren, damit er vollständig hart wurde. Er hätte viel um ein Fläschchen Öl gegeben, aber er hatte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass sich die Ereignisse heute Nachmittag so überstürzen würden. Jetzt musste es eben so gehen. Katte schluckte, spuckte sich in die Hände und verrieb die Flüssigkeit zusammen mit dem Lusttropfen, der sich an der Spitze seines Gliedes gebildet hatte. 

„Dreh dich um“, befahl er seinem Geliebten mit heiserer Stimme. Gehorsam drehte sich Friedrich auf den Bauch. Katte hielt ihn an der Hüfte und zog ihn auf alle Viere. Dann positionierte er sich so hinter Friedrich, dass er seine Spitze vorsichtig an Friedrichs Eingang reiben konnte. Doch als er gerade tiefer eindringen wollte, zog sich Friedrich vor ihm zurück. Erschrocken hielt er inne.

„Warte, Katte.“ Friedrich schluckte und sah über die Schulter nach hinten zu Katte. „Bitte… ich will dein Gesicht sehen.“

Katte zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du willst… aber… es kann sein, dass es von hinten weniger weh tut.“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mir egal. Bitte, Katte, ich will dich sehen. Dein Gesicht. Deine Haare. Deine wunderschönen Augen.“

Katte zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du möchtest. Dann leg dich hin.“

Friedrich drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und spreizte die Beine. Er war schrecklich nervös, ein wenig Angst hatte er ja schon. Aber Katte war bislang so vorsichtig und liebevoll gewesen, dass er seinem Geliebten völlig vertraute. Friedrich atmete tief durch und versuchte noch einmal, sich zu entspannen. Wieder spürte er Kattes Erektion an der empfindlichen Haut, er drängte gegen die Schwelle aus Muskeln.

Katte drang langsam und vorsichtig in Friedrich ein. Dennoch konnte Friedrich nach wenigen Zentimetern einen Schmerzenslaut nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sofort hielt Katte inne, gab seinem Partner Zeit, sich an den Schmerz und das ungewohnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Erst, als Friedrich ihm signalisierte, dass er fortfahren konnte, nahm er die nächsten Zentimeter in Angriff.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Katte langsam und vorsichtig immer tiefer eingedrungen war, hatte sich Friedrich an die volle Länge gewöhnt. Katte beugte sich vor, sodass er sich mit den Unterarmen neben Friedrichs Kopf abstützen konnte, und küsste seinen Geliebten zärtlich. „Wie geht es dir?“, flüsterte er sanft. „Hast du Schmerzen?“

Friedrich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der zunächst brennende Schmerz war bald einem zwar neuartigen, aber durchaus angenehmen Gefühl gewichen.

Dennoch bereute Katte es, ihn nicht besser vorbereitet haben zu können. „Nächstes Mal nehmen wir Öl oder so etwas mit.“, murmelte er.

Lange hielt er es in dieser ruhigen Position allerdings nicht mehr aus. Friedrich war so heiß und eng, dass Katte den Drang, seine Hüfte zu bewegen, mittlerweile mit aller Willensstärke unterdrücken musste.

Schließlich aber hob Friedrich ihm das Becken entgegen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er bereit war für das, was folgen würde. Noch einmal küsste Katte ihn zärtlich und warnte ihn, dass es womöglich wehtun könnte. Dann zog er sein Glied langsam wieder zurück, bis nur noch die Spitze von Friedrichs angespannten Muskeln umschlossen war. Vorsichtig stieß er zu.

Friedrich stöhnte auf. Es tat weh, aber weit weniger, als er erwartet hätte. Und gleichzeitig bereitete es ihm eine solche Lust, dass er den Schmerz dafür gerne in Kauf nahm. Und als Katte wieder in ihn eindrang und mit seiner Erektion wieder diesen einen Punkt berührte, konnte Friedrich nicht anders, als enthemmt aufzuschreien. Sofort erstarrte Katte in seiner Bewegung und sah Friedrich besorgt an. Als er jedoch das ekstatische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sah, musste er selbst grinsen. Er versiegelte Friedrichs Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er sich langsam vor- und zurückbewegte.

Lange hielten sie beide nicht durch. Nach einiger Zeit griff Katte nach unten und begann zusätzlich zur Penetration Friedrichs steifes Glied mit der Hand zu reiben. Es brauchte nicht viel und Friedrich flog regelrecht über die Klippe, und als sich die Muskeln um ihn herum in heftigen Kontraktionen zusammenzogen, konnte auch Katte sich nicht länger beherrschen und kam.

Katte ließ sich neben Friedrich ins Gras fallen, wobei er ihn auf die Seite drehte und an sich zog. Dabei zog er sich vorsichtig aus Friedrich zurück, woraufhin Friedrich leise aufseufzte. Er hielt sich an seinem Geliebten fest und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Das war… das war… sehr schön.“, murmelte er Katte zu. Der nickte nur und küsste Friedrichs Stirn.

Bald darauf schlief Friedrich erschöpft ein. Katte hielt ihn warm in seiner Umarmung, streichelte zärtlich sein Haar und seinen Rücken und genoss das Gefühl, Friedrich in seinen Armen halten zu können. Es war Sommer in Preußen, sie hatten noch den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, und sie waren zusammen. Katte spürte Friedrichs gleichmäßigen, kräftigen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern, die auf Friedrichs nackter, samtweicher Haut lagen und liebevoll über seinen Rücken strichen. Und er wünschte sich, dieser Tag würde nie enden.


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kann ich die Götter nicht beugen, so will ich die Hölle bewegen!  
> \- Vergil, _Aeneis_

Friedrich Wilhelm war fest entschlossen, seinen ältesten Sohn und Thronfolger so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten. So suchte er fieberhaft nach einer guten Partie für Friedrich. Und ironischerweise war die einzige, die ihm dabei im Weg stand, seine eigene Frau Sophie Dorothea. Sie beharrte steif und fest darauf, dass Friedrich ins englische Königshaus einheiraten sollte, wo ihr Bruder Georg doch nicht nur Herzog von Hannover, sondern auch noch König von England war.

Anders als seine Frau wollte Friedrich Wilhelm Preußen durch die Hochzeit des Thronfolgers eher an Habsburg als an England binden. Er war mit seinem südlichen Nachbarn verbündet, zudem würde eine Verbindung mit einem der reichen Gutsbesitzer aus Österreich-Ungarn Preußens Gebiete weiter vergrößern. Und mit diesen Ländereien konnte man mehr anfangen als mit einem Rittergut am anderen Ende Europas. Und er war extra nach Berlin gereist, um diese offene Frage endlich ein für alle Mal zu klären.

Nur hatte Sophie Dorothea das nicht einsehen wollen. „Was bringt uns ein zusätzliches Bündnis mit den Habsburgern?“, hatte sie verständnislos gefragt. Und welches Argument er auch gebracht hatte, sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihren Fritz nach England zu verheiraten. Friedrich Wilhelm war seinerseits allerdings genauso wenig bereit gewesen, von seinem Standpunkt abzurücken. Und er war fest entschlossen, in dieser Sache nicht nachzugeben. Sonst hatte er ja wirklich keine Probleme damit, seiner Frau hin und wieder einmal das eine oder andere Zugeständnis zu machen. Aber wenn es um die Zukunft seines Thronfolgers und Erben ging, verstand er keinen Spaß.

Nachdem er also mit deutlicher Verspätung wieder aus Berlin abgereist war, wechselten die beiden beinahe täglich Briefe, in denen die Hochzeitspläne ihres Sohnes erschöpfend diskutiert wurden. Doch sie konnten zu keiner Einigung kommen, und so sah sich Friedrich Wilhelm gezwungen, Ende September ein weiteres Mal übers Wochenende nach Berlin zu fahren und die Sachlage persönlich zu klären.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Für Friedrich und Katte verging der Sommer wie im Flug. Fast jeden Sonntag trafen sie sich im Wald, genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit, badeten im See, dichteten und spielten Flöte. Die Gedanken an Friedrichs drohende Hochzeit verdrängten sie, so gut es ging. Und es gelang ihnen erstaunlich gut.

So war es schon Frühherbst, als Katte eines Sonntags freudig und aufgeregt auf die Lichtung gestürmt kam. „Friedrich!“ Überschwänglich fiel er seinem Geliebten um den Hals und küsste ihn. „Friedrich! Du glaubst es kaum! Man befördert mich in drei Tage zum Leutnant!“

Ein weiches Lächeln lag auf Friedrichs Lippen, als er den Kuss wieder löste. „Das freut mich für dich, Katte, wirklich!“ Er hatte zwar den Rang eines Majors inne, aber wenn Friedrich selbst auch nichts auf militärische Ränge und Ehren gab, freute er sich doch ehrlich und aufrichtig für seinen Partner.

Katte zog Friedrich fest an sich. „Denkst du, du könntest dir am Mittwoch irgendwie frei nehmen? Ich würde diesen Tag gerne mit dir feiern.“

Friedrich schluckte. Wie gerne würde er das tun, einfach einmal einen Nachmittag mit Katte verbringen und die Welt um sie herum für ein paar Stunden vergessen. Aber ob es ihm möglich war?

Dann kam ihm ein Einfall. Ein wirklich genialer Einfall. Und zudem hatte er _die_ Idee, Katte am Mittwoch zu überraschen. Aber er durfte sich nicht verraten, wenn es eine wirkliche Überraschung werden sollte. Vorsichtig strich Friedrich Katte übers Haar. „Ach Katte. Du weißt, ich würde wahnsinnig gerne. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es geht. Ich muss dir spontan Bescheid sagen. Wenn du nichts von mir hörst, treffen wir uns nächsten Sonntag wieder hier, in Ordnung? Und dann holen wir alles nach. Immerhin hast du einen Grund zum Feiern.“

Sanft küsste er Katte, ließ sich von ihm umarmen, bevor er sich vorsichtig wieder aus seinem Griff wand. „Katte… ich muss gehen.“

Friedrich senkte den Blick. Er war kein guter Lügner, und wenn er die Überraschung nicht auffliegen lassen wollte und sie überhaupt stattfinden sollte, musste er sich auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause machen.

Bedauernd sah Katte ihn an, strich ihm über die Wange. „Sehe ich dich dann am Mittwoch?“

Friedrich schluckte. „Vielleicht. Spätestens am Sonntag, versprochen.“ Dann küsste er Katte noch einmal auf den Mund und wand sich zum Gehen.

Er zwang sich, so langsam wie möglich zu laufen, aber kaum war er aus Kattes Blickfeld verschwunden, rannte Friedrich aufgeregt nach Hause. Ihm war diese großartige Idee gekommen, um zugleich Katte zu überraschen und seinen Vater glücklich zu machen. Er hoffte, dass es klappen würde. Kaum war er in Wusterhausen, da lief er auch schon zum Büro seines Vaters.

Mittlerweile allerdings waren ihm Zweifel gekommen; er hielt seine Idee für längst nicht mehr so gut wie noch zuvor im Wald. Sein Vater würde es sicher nicht begrüßen, wenn Friedrich mit solchen Vorschlägen zu ihm kam. Und am Schluss würde er noch irgendetwas vermuten, was auf ihn und seine Beziehung zu Katte hindeutete.

Friedrich bekam wieder Angst. Seine zuvor noch eiligen, beschwingten Schritte wurden immer langsamer und zögerlicher. Fast wünschte er sich, er würde das Arbeitszimmer des Königs nie erreichen.

Aber so groß war Schloss Wusterhausen eben doch nicht; schon sah er die hohe, schwere Holztür vor sich aufragen, als wolle bereits sie ihn einschüchtern. Der Raum schien Kälte und eine unmissverständliche Drohung auszusenden. Dabei wusste Friedrich nicht einmal sicher, ob sein Vater zugegen war. Mit vorsichtigen, kleinen Schritten näherte er sich dem Arbeitszimmer.

Schließlich aber stand Friedrich doch vor der Tür. Sein ganzer Körper schien schwer wie Blei zu sein; nur sein Herz klopfte rasend schnell. Er hob die Hand – und ließ sie wieder sinken. Friedrich konnte sich nicht überwinden, an diese Tür zu klopfen. Wieder fühlte er die Angst, die in ihm aufstieg, seine Knie weich werden ließ und ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Am ganzen Körper zitternd wandte er sich ab. Er lief zurück, in die Richtung seines Zimmers.

Es tat ihm jetzt Leid für Katte, dass er ihr heutiges Treffen so schnell beendet hatte, und jetzt noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, den Grund für seinen Aufbruch in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber schon allein der Gedanke daran, an der Bürotür seines Vaters anklopfen zu müssen, bereitete ihm solche Übelkeit, dass er fast meinte, sich übergeben zu müssen. Geschlagen ließ er sich auf den Boden des Ganges fallen, seine weichen Knie erlaubten es ihm nicht, weiter zu gehen.

Dann hörte er Schritte im Gang. Schritte, die vielleicht von seinem Vater sein konnten. Mit einem leisen Wimmern krümmte sich Friedrich auf dem Boden zusammen, zog die Knie an die Brust und verbarg sein Gesicht, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich vor der näherkommenden Person zu verstecken. Was natürlich völlig zwecklos war, wenn man mitten in einem Gang auf dem Boden kauerte.

Wilhelmine schritt den Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder. In seinem Zimmer war er nicht, im Salon auch nicht. War er etwa wieder ausgerissen, um sich im Wald heimlich mit Katte zu treffen? Sie müsste ihm langsam mal sagen, dass er vorsichtiger sein musste, sonst würde ihr Vater noch Verdacht schöpfen.

Als sie jedoch auf ihrer Suche schließlich beinahe über ihren Bruder stolperte, der zitternd auf dem Boden des Ganges kniete und sich schutzsuchend zusammengerollt hatte, wurde diese Sorge rasch von einem konkreteren Problem abgelöst. Friedrich reagierte zunächst kaum auf ihre Versuche, ihn anzusprechen. Erst, als sie ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihm sanft durchs dunkle, lockige Haar strich, schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass es nicht sein Vater war, der ihn hier gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig blickte er auf und Wilhelmine in die Augen.

Friedrich griff nach Wilhelmines Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie erinnerte ihn an Katte, der an seinem Bett gesessen hatte, als er krank gewesen war. Er hielt sich an ihr fest, als würde er ertrinken. Langsam ließ das krampfhafte Zittern nach, und als Wilhelmine ihn schließlich schützend umarmte, schaffte Friedrich es, tief durchzuatmen und den Drang sich zu übergeben im hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zu verbergen. Er war bei seiner Schwester. Es war nicht so gut wie bei Katte, aber auf jeden Fall viel besser als alleine.

Dann wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, in welcher Position er sich befand. Schluchzend wand sich Friedrich aus ihrem Griff und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er schämte sich vor sich selbst, solche Schwäche zu zeigen. Dass seine Schwester ihn jetzt so sah, war fürchterlich für ihn. Er wünschte sich, im Boden zu versinken.

Wilhelmine berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Friedrich.“ Leise sprach sie auf ihren Bruder ein. „Friedrich, kann ich dir helfen? Möchtest du reden?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Daraufhin strich sie ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken. „Komm mit. Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen, ja?“ Sie legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und lief mit Friedrich langsam die Gänge entlang.

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Wilhelmine auf sein Zimmer führen und sich von ihr ins Bett legen. Besorgt legte seine Schwester ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Sie fürchtete, ihr Bruder könne wieder krank werden. Aber er schien kein Fieber zu haben. Und Wilhelmine konnte sich jetzt auch denken, was der Grund für Friedrichs Zusammenbruch gewesen war; sie kannte ihren Bruder gut genug.

„Was war mit Vater?“ Vorsichtig strich sie Friedrich die wirren Locken aus der Stirn. „Hat er wieder…“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es ja“, flüsterte er, „Ich habe gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Es hat gereicht, daran zu denken, dass ich mit ihm sprechen muss.“ Er schluckte. „Wilhelmine… warum habe ich Angst davor, sein Gesicht zu sehen? Wenn ich nur daran denke, läuft es mir eiskalt über den Rücken.“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. „Ich muss raus, weg von hier, einfach nur weg!“

„Du kannst hier nicht weg, Friedrich, das weißt du.“ Wilhelmine legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ihr Bruder war siebzehn Jahre alt und doch schon so verzweifelt, dass sie fürchtete, er könne zu weit gehen und dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen – auf die eine oder andere Art. Und vor allem bei der anderen Art würde sie alles tun, um zu versuchen, ihn abzuhalten. Auch, wenn sie gerade nicht viel mehr tun konnte, als sein konkretes Problem nach Möglichkeit zu lösen. „Und… was wollte Vater von dir?“

Friedrich wischte sich über die Augen und sah seine Schwester an. „Nicht er von mir. Ich von ihm.“ Seine Stimme zitterte. „Ich wollte… weil Katte… und ich dachte, ich könnte damit ihnen beiden…“ Er drehte sich wieder zum Kissen um.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Wilhelmine ihn an. Aus diesem Gestammel wurde sie auch nicht wirklich schlau. „Friedrich, wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann sprich mit mir.“

Ihr Bruder atmete tief durch, dann wandte er sich wieder ihr zu. „Katte wird nächsten Mittwoch befördert. Zum Leutnant. Und da Vater ja wahrscheinlich anwesend sein wird, bei dieser Zeremonie bei den Gens d’armes, da dachte ich, könnte ich ihn fragen –“ Seine Stimme brach, er musste noch einmal ansetzen: „Ich könnte ihn fragen, ob ich mit darf. Dann könnte ich Katte überraschen. Und Vater wäre vielleicht ein einziges Mal stolz auf mich.“ Er sah seine Schwester zweifelnd an. „Und dann schaffe ich es noch nicht einmal, ihn zu fragen.“ Er schluchzte. „Noch nicht einmal… für Katte!“

Mitleidig strich Wilhelmine ihm übers Haar. „Weißt du noch, wie entschlossen du warst, als du mir erzählt hast, dass du dich ihm nicht länger unterordnen würdest?“, wisperte sie. Friedrich blickte betreten nach unten, aber sie sah ihm an, dass er wusste, wovon sie sprach. „So entschlossen musst du ihm entgegentreten, wenn du ihn fragst, ob du am Mittwoch mitdarfst. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, Friedrich. Du bist stark. Ich glaube an dich.“

Friedrich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich nicht. Ich kann das nicht, Wilhelmine.“, murmelte er mit gesenkter Stimme. 

Es brauchte beinahe eine Stunde und sehr viel Überzeugungsarbeit von Wilhelmines Seite, bis sie ihren Bruder überzeugt hatte, noch einmal hinunter zu Friedrich Wilhelms Büro zu gehen und anzuklopfen. Tatsächlich war der König zugegen und bat seinen Sohn, einzutreten. Wilhelmine blieb nervös vor der Tür stehen und wartete.

Friedrich Wilhelm betrachtete seinen Sohn missbilligend. „Friedrich. Was will Er hier? Womit verschwendet Er diesmal meine Zeit?“

Friedrich schluckte schwer. Er verbarg seine zitternden Hände hinter seinem Rücken und blickte zu Boden, was ihm half, die Anwesenheit seines Vaters zumindest ein Stück weit auszublenden. Aber dennoch war das ungute Gefühl, dass die Präsenz des Königs begleitete, nicht zu vertreiben. Nervös holte er Luft.

„Vater. Ich wollte Euch fragen… viel mehr, mich erkundigen, ob Ihr plant… Generalmajor von Grumbkow erzählte mir, dass für Mittwoch eine Beförderungszeremonie im Regiment der Gens d’armes hier in Wusterhausen geplant ist.“ Er atmete auf, die erste Hürde war genommen. Jetzt kam es nur noch darauf an, die entscheidenden Worte auszusprechen. „Ich wollte ersuchen, Euch dabei zu begleiten. Es wird mit Sicherheit nicht schaden, wenn ich einmal selbst sehe, wie eine solche Zeremonie abläuft, wenn ich einmal selbst König bin – was hoffentlich noch in weiter Zukunft liegt – und an solchen teilnehmen muss.“

Überrascht starrte Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Sohn an, ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den feisten Lippen. Er würde sein Königreich darauf verwetten, dass Friedrich nicht aus staatspolitischem Interesse um die Teilnahme an dieser Zeremonie ersuchte. Der Hund wollte sich mit Sicherheit nur vor irgendeinem ungeliebten Unterrichtsfach drücken, wie er ihn kannte! Der König lachte leise. Aber gut, wenn Friedrich unbedingt wollte… dann sollte er seine Zeremonie haben. Er würde ihm da einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung machen!

„So so. Er möchte also Erfahrungen sammeln.“ Friedrich nickte, wagte es aber nicht, aufzusehen. Hoffentlich hatte sein Vater angebissen! „Und das am besten bei einer militärischen Zeremonie. Nun gut, es wird Ihm sicherlich nicht schaden, sich einmal mit etwas Neuem auseinanderzusetzen. Friedrich, Er wird sich am Mittwoch um acht Uhr zur Kaserne der Gens d’armes begeben. Und zwar alleine. Nach der Zeremonie kann Er sich von mir aus den restlichen Tag freinehmen.“

Friedrich unterdrückte ein Aufseufzen. Er würde alleine… die Zeremonie durchführen müssen? Er? Er schluckte. Da hatte sich sein Vater wieder einmal etwas überlegt. Doch bevor Friedrich Wilhelm die erteilte Erlaubnis wieder zurücknehmen würde, besann sich Friedrich eines Besseren, grüßte ordnungsgemäß und verließ das Zimmer.

Erst vor der Tür fiel ihm auf, was sein Vater noch gesagt hatte: er hätte den ganzen Mittwoch frei!

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das rasch zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde, als er an Katte und ihren gemeinsamen, freien Mittwochnachmittag dachte. Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Einen ganzen Nachmittag!

Wilhelmine, die vor dem Büro auf ihn gewartet hatte, lief rasch zu ihm herüber. „Und, wie war es?“, flüsterte sie besorgt.

Friedrich grinste sie selig an. „Gut.“, meinte er leise. „Überraschend gut.“


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selbst ist der Mann! Wer Thron und Kron' begehrt,  
> Persönlich sei er solcher Ehren wert.  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Faust II_

Am Mittwochmorgen wurde Friedrich früh wach. Die halbe Nacht hatte er an Katte denken müssen, die andere Hälfte hatte er tatsächlich durchgeschlafen, beinahe fünf Stunden. Er fühlte sich wach genug, um zu dieser Zeremonie zu gehen. Auch, wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass er noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was er dort eigentlich tun sollte – außer, Katte zu überraschen.

Er hatte sich schon genau überlegt, was Katte und er an diesem Mittwochnachmittag bei diesem wundervollen Wetter tun könnten, und machte sich beschwingten Schrittes ein wenig zu früh auf den Weg. Und so stand er ahnungs- und orientierungslos, aber in seiner besten Uniform, bereits zwei Stunden zu früh in der Kaserne und sprach mit dem General, der seinen Soldaten nicht volle zwei Stunden früher frei geben wollte. Auch, wenn er Friedrich glaubte, dass man ihm eine falsche Zeit genannt hatte (die Zeremonie war nämlich von Anfang an auf zehn Uhr festgesetzt gewesen). Schließlich waren sie hier beim Militär, und da musste man ja irgendwie für die Einhaltung der Disziplin sorgen.

Das sah Friedrich natürlich ein, und so lief er knappe zwei Stunden unruhig vor der Kaserne auf und ab. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, was er zu tun haben würde: nichts. Er musste einfach nur hinter dem General stehen und jedem der Soldaten, der befördert wurde, die Hand schütteln. Das lag auf jeden Fall innerhalb seines Kompetenzbereiches.

Doch er bekam langsam Angst, dass sich seine Idee als doch nicht ganz so gut erweisen würde. Vielleicht fände Katte die Überraschung gar nicht so toll. Er hatte ihm natürlich nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass er da sein würde. Vielleicht hatte Katte sich ja etwas anderes vorgenommen und jetzt gar keine Zeit für ihn.

Aber als er schließlich hinter dem General auf dem Kasernenhof stand, sah er, dass seine Idee wohl doch nicht so schlecht gewesen sein konnte. Kattes Augen leuchteten auf, als er Friedrich bemerkte. Und als er schließlich vor ihm stand, war sein Gesicht ein einziges Strahlen.

Katte traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sah, wer da neben seinem General stand: Es war Friedrich! Sein Sanssouci! Der General hatte den König angekündigt, doch jetzt wurden Kattes Erwartungen sogar noch übertroffen. Nachdem er nichts mehr von Friedrich gehört hatte, war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich erst am Sonntag wiedersehen würden. Und jetzt das! Er strahlte bis über beide Ohren, als er schließlich die Ehrung empfing und Friedrich ihm die Hand drückte. In den Augen des Kronprinzen lag ein warmes, verliebtes Lächeln, das Katte aus ganzem Herzen erwiderte.

Und noch etwas war da: Friedrich schob ihm bei diesem Händedruck unauffällig einen Zettel zwischen die Finger. Als Katte wieder zurück in die Reihe trat, umklammerte er ihn, so fest er nur konnte, um ihn ja nicht zu verlieren.

Jetzt folgte eine schier endlose Rede seines Generals, anschließend sagte Friedrich ein paar Worte (bei denen Katte ganz genau heraushörte, dass sie sehr spontan und improvisiert waren), und nach einem weiteren halbstündigen Monolog des Regimentführers wurden die Soldaten schließlich entlassen.

Am liebsten wäre Katte natürlich sofort zu Sanssouci gerannt, aber das konnte er nicht. So beherrschte er sich, ging mit seinen Kameraden auf ihre Stube und sah sich erst dort, hinter der schützenden Wand seines Notizbuches, den Zettel an, den Friedrich ihm zugesteckt hatte.

_„Bin meinem Leutnant stets zu Diensten. Warte vor der Kaserne auf dich. Sanssouci.“_

Katte unterdrückte ein Quietschen. Friedrich wartete auf ihn! Reine Freude strömte in seine Brust, die sich in Gelächter entlud. Seine Kameraden warfen ihm merkwürdige Blicke zu, denen er jedoch keine Beachtung schenkte. Ein freudig nervöses Kribbeln im Bauch lief er aus dem Zimmer und hastete über den Hof. Er hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, den freien Nachmittag alleine mit seinen Gedichten und seiner Flöte verbringen zu müssen, aber was ihm jetzt in Aussicht stand, war um ein vielfaches besser. Beschwingt rannte er zum Kasernentor.

Friedrich wartete hinter der Straßenbiegung Richtung Schloss Wusterhausen auf seinen Geliebten. Zunächst ließ Katte auf sich warten – er hatte schon Angst, dass er gar nicht erst kommen würde. Aber dann kam er doch. Friedrich stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und lief ihm mit fliegenden Haaren entgegen.

Außer Atem lagen sie sich in den Armen und vertieften sich dennoch rasch in einen innigen Kuss. Lange dauerte diese Begrüßung allerdings nicht. Katte bedeutete Friedrich, weiterzugehen. Er löste seine Lippen von Friedrichs. „Lass uns in den Wald gehen. Das Wetter ist schön genug. Und hier können wir nicht bleiben, sonst bemerkt uns noch jemand.“

Mit bewusst eingehaltenem Abstand zwischen ihnen liefen sie von der Kaserne weg. Bald fanden sie eine Abzweigung, die von der Straße weg in den Wald führte.

Kaum hatte das Unterholz sie vor möglichen Blicken verborgen, sah Katte Friedrich freudestrahlend ins Gesicht. Er konnte diese Frage nicht länger aufschieben. „Sanssouci! Hattest du das geplant?“ Als Friedrich grinsend nickte, schlug er ihn scherzhaft auf den Arm. „Du Luder! Du hast am Sonntag behauptet, du hättest keine Zeit mehr, und für heute habe ich auch nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet!“

Gespielt entsetzt blickte Friedrich ihm in die Augen. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“

Katte musste lachen. „Doch, natürlich! Und wie!“ Er küsste Friedrich erneut. „Ich dachte, mein Herz müsste zerspringen, so schnell hat es geschlagen, als ich dich neben dem General gesehen habe. Ach, Sanssouci, ich freue mich so!“

Friedrich fand sich in einer überschwänglichen Umarmung seines Liebhabers wieder, die ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Kurz spürte er Panik in sich aufsteigen, aber er schaffte es, seinen Blick auf Kattes berauschend grüne Augen zu lenken und sich bewusst zu machen, dass es nicht sein Vater war, und dass der Vorhang noch immer an seinem vorgesehenen Platz hing. Und das gelang ihm immer besser. Sanft legte er seinen Kopf auf Kattes Schulter. „Ich freue mich auch, dass du dich freust.“

Der fuhr Friedrich zärtlich durch die Haare. „Dass dein Vater dir das überhaupt erlaubt hat…“

„Mein Vater dachte, er wischt mir eins aus, indem er mich alleine her schickt. Er hat mich zwei Stunden zu früh zur Kaserne bestellt, und ich hatte noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung davon, was eigentlich heute auf mich zukommt. Aber“, Friedrich musste lachen, „ich glaube, er hat noch nie so falsch gelegen, wenn es darum ging, mich einzuschätzen. Sonst hätte er mir niemals den restlichen Tag freigegeben.“

Währenddessen waren sie weitergegangen, tiefer in den Wald hinein. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass sie wohl die falsche Abzweigung von der Straße weg genommen hatten. Sie standen vor einer zugewachsenen Weggabelung, die hier eigentlich nicht sein durfte. Katte blieb abrupt stehen. „Wir sind zu früh von der Straße runter. Lass uns wieder zurückgehen.“

Friedrich besah sich die Strecken. Beide Wege sahen aus, als hätte sie seit Jahren, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnten niemand mehr benutzt. Aber heute störte ihn das nicht, er war zu glücklich. Und mit Katte hatte er sogar Lust auf dieses kleine Abenteuer. „Komm, lass uns links gehen. Ich gehe immer links in solchen Fällen. Und zurückgehen können wir dann ja immer noch.“ Ohne zu zögern nahm er Katte bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Ob Friedrich jetzt Glück, Intuition, einen guten Sinn für Orientierung oder alles drei hatte, wusste Katte nicht, aber als sie nach wenigen Minuten Fußmarsch am Ufer ihres kleinen Waldsees standen, waren sie beide überrascht. „Immer links?“ Katte grinste Friedrich an. „Das muss ich mir merken.“

Friedrich lachte. „Funktioniert nur leider nicht immer genauso gut. Aber ist im Zweifelsfall ein guter Anhaltspunkt.“

Es war bereits Ende September und zu kalt, um noch zu baden, aber die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die mittlerweile bunt belaubten Zweige schimmerten, wärmten noch. Also blieben Katte und Friedrich am See. Sie saßen nebeneinander unter der Weide, wo Katte Friedrich im letzten Herbst geküsst hatte, und wo Friedrich angefangen hatte, sein Trauma zu überwinden.

Friedrich legte seinen Kopf in Kattes Schoß und sah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu ihm auf. Seine Überraschung war ihm geglückt, das konnte er in Kattes Augen lesen. „Und… was sollen wir machen?“, fragte er ihn, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit, weißt du…“

Katte erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Das hört sich sehr gut an. Weißt du, Sanssouci, ich bin schon ziemlich froh, wenn ich dir einfach nahe sein kann.“ Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste Friedrich auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sanssouci.“

Friedrich griff nach oben und hielt Kattes Haar fest. Dieses wundervolle, weiche, karamellfarbene Haar, das so gut zu diesen lebensfroh funkelnden grünen Augen passte. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf, setzte sich rittlings auf Kattes Schoß und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Je t’aime aussi. Ich liebe dich auch.“ Sanft leckte er mit seiner Zunge über Kattes Lippen. „Also… Herr Leutnant. Du hattest doch etwas zu feiern. Ich stehe zu Diensten.“

Katte verstand, worauf Friedrich hinaus wollte. Er grinste ihn an. „Na, wenn das so ist…“ Er packte Friedrich unter den Armen, warf ihn spielerisch rücklings zu Boden und kniete sich über ihn, um ihn aus dieser Position heraus stürmisch zu küssen. „… dann nehme ich diese Dienste dankend an.“ Vorsichtig begann er, Friedrichs Uniformrock aufzuknöpfen und ihn auszuziehen, dann die Weste, und schließlich öffnete er die Schnüre seines Hemds.

Friedrich seufzte nur und erwiderte Kattes warme Küsse mit ungezähmter Leidenschaft. Schließlich glitten Kattes warme Finger unter das Hemd, er zog es Friedrich über den Kopf und begann dann, sich seiner unteren Körperhälfte zuzuwenden. Seine Hand machte sich an Friedrichs Hose zu schaffen, während er sich langsam Friedrichs Brustbein entlang nach unten leckte und küsste.

Friedrich setzte sich auf. „Hey, so war das nicht gemeint!“, protestierte er scherzhaft.

„Was?“ Irritiert sah Katte hoch.

Friedrich rutschte ein Stück von ihm zurück, wobei ihm seine Hose bis zu den Knien rutschte, zog Katte aber gleich darauf wieder in seine Arme. „Lass mich das machen.“ Er küsste seinen Freund. „Schließlich will ich dir ein Geschenk machen, zu deiner Beförderung.“

Langsam begann er, Katte auszuziehen, wobei er seine Hände häufig länger als nötig über gewissen Stellen streichen ließ. Er kannte seinen Geliebten mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, was Katte mochte und was nicht. So fuhr er mit seinen Fingern möglichst langsam an seiner Wirbelsäule hinunter. Er wusste, dass das seinen Freund schier in den Wahnsinn trieb – vor allem, wenn er kurz vor seinem Hintern wieder nach oben strich.

Doch nach einigen Minuten, in denen er ein wenig mit Katte und seiner wachsenden Erregung gespielt hatte, während er ihn seiner Uniform entledigte, beschloss Friedrich, ihn zu erlösen. Er zog Katte nun auch seine Hose aus, die mittlerweile recht eng geworden war, legte sich auf ihn und begann, ihre steifen Glieder aneinander zu reiben. Katte stöhnte, drängte seine Hüfte Friedrich entgegen auf der Suche nach mehr Reibung.

Friedrich lachte leise. „Da wird wohl jemand ungeduldig.“ Er küsste seinen Geliebten liebevoll. Dann nahm er die Hände dazu, massierte Kattes Erektion ebenso wie seine eigene. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Als sie schließlich schwer atmend und erschöpft nebeneinander zu liegen kamen, fühlte sich Katte so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Wetter war gut, die Sonne schien, er hatte einen freien Tag, und das beste von allem: er konnte ihn mit Friedrich verbringen. Seine Finger spielten wie so oft mit Friedrichs dunklen Locken. Was gäbe er nicht darum, wenn sie sich öfter so treffen könnten. Aber jetzt war es bereits wieder Herbst, und auch in diesem Winter würde ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als einige Monate lang getrennte Wege zu gehen. Was auch immer Friedrich sagte, und wie sehr Katte sich auch wünschte, diese lange Trennung vermeiden zu können, er ließ sich unter keinen Umständen dazu überreden, sich auch im Winter oder bei schlechtem Wetter im Wald zu treffen.

„Auf keinen Fall! Sanssouci, du wärst fast gestorben! Ich werde das nicht noch einmal riskieren.“

Friedrich sah ihn flehend an. „Aber Katte… wirst du mich denn gar nicht vermissen?“

Katte blickte Friedrich in die Augen. Er vermisste ihn schon, wenn er nur daran dachte, ihn drei oder vier Monate lang nicht zu Gesicht zu bekommen. „Und wie ich dich vermissen werde! Aber, Liebster, das ist mir tausendmal lieber, als wieder den ganzen Winter lang an deinem Bett zu sitzen und nächtelang zu beten, dass du das Fieber und den Husten überlebst.“ Vorsichtig küsste er Friedrich. „Wenn ich dich verlöre, dann wäre das mein Tod.“

Friedrich kuschelte sich in Kattes warme Umarmung. „Einen ganzen Winter lang also…“ Er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Katte strich ihm übers Haar. „Sanssouci, wir werden uns wiedersehen.“, flüsterte er zärtlich. Er wollte nicht, dass Friedrich weinte. „Noch ist es ja nicht Winter. Noch haben wir etwas Zeit.“

Und doch war es ihnen klar, als sie sich an diesem Abend trennten. Es war ihnen klar, dass der Winter schnell und unaufhaltsam näherkam und ihnen Monate der Sehnsucht und der Einsamkeit bevorstanden.


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicht nur einen Tod gibt es. Der uns dahinrafft, ist nur der letzte.  
> \- Seneca

Mitte November trafen sich Katte und Friedrich zum letzten Mal. Selbst wenn dieser Winter nicht so kalt und schneereich war wie der letzte, so wurde doch das Wetter zu regnerisch und ungemütlich, um sich längere Zeit draußen aufzuhalten, wenn man nicht musste.

Friedrich ging seinem Dienst bei der Artillerie nach, ertrug die Schläge seines Vaters mit stoischer Gelassenheit und Gleichgültigkeit – nach außen hin zumindest. Innerlich wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als endlich aus diesem Gefängnis ausbrechen zu können. Seine Seele schrie nach Freiheit; Friedrich begann, Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. Bei jedem Schlag, jedem bissigen Kommentar, jeder Ungerechtigkeit biss er die Zähne zusammen und gab vor, es hinzunehmen. Doch das Fass, wenn auch erst halb voll, füllte sich langsam.

Als Friedrich im Januar 1730 achtzehn Jahre alt wurde, begann sein Vater wieder, von Hochzeitsplänen zu reden. Er schlug ihm immer wieder irgendwelche Kandidatinnen vor, doch Friedrich fand stets etwas, das ihn an den ausgewählten Damen störte (abgesehen davon, dass es Frauen waren – und, nicht Katte). Noch ließ sein Vater ihm das durchgehen, doch Friedrich war sich bewusst, dass er wohl kaum noch ein Jahr hatte, bevor Friedrich Wilhelm einfach selbst eine Gemahlin für seinen Sohn auswählen würde. Und diese wenig erfreulichen Aussichten bestärkten Friedrich in seinen Plänen.

Zunächst hatte er vor, nach Frankreich zu fliehen. Dieses Land und seine reiche, vielseitige Kultur faszinierten den Kronprinzen seit vielen Jahren. Es war die Heimat Voltaires, seines großen Idols, und das Land seiner Muttersprache Französisch, die er als so viel vornehmer und schöner als das Deutsche zu schätzen wusste. Frankreich wäre in der Tat das perfekte Ziel für seine Flucht.

Zu perfekt. Je länger Friedrich darüber nachdachte (und in diesem elenden, langen Winter hatte er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken), desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er es seinem Vater zu einfach machte, wenn er sich nach Frankreich absetzte. Würde Friedrich Wilhelm ihn suchen, so wäre wohl Frankreich seine erste Vermutung. Nein, er musste ein anderes Land zu seinem Exil wählen. England wäre nicht schlecht. Es war weit nach England; man musste durch etliche Staaten des Heiligen Römischen Reiches Deutscher Nation reisen, durch die Niederlande und Frankreich, und schließlich noch mit dem Schiff über den Ärmelkanal. Außerdem war der englische König George I. sein Onkel. Er würde ihm sicher Exil gewähren. Ihm – und Katte, wenn der ihn begleiten wollte.

Sehnsucht nach seinem Geliebten war nicht länger der einzige Grund, warum Friedrich sich so sehr nach dem Frühling sehnte. Er wollte auch mit ihm reden, über seine Fluchtpläne, was Katte davon hielt – und ob er ihn begleiten wollte. Noch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er seine Pläne auch in die Tat umsetzen würde, wenn er nicht mit ihm kommen würde. Ein Leben ohne Katte wollte Friedrich sich gar nicht vorstellen müssen.

Es war schon beinahe eine Tradition zwischen ihnen – sie hatten sich für Palmsonntag, den 02. April im Wald verabredet. Bis dahin musste Friedrich noch warten. Beinahe jede Sekunde seines Daseins verbrachte er damit, an Katte zu denken, und selbst wenn er schlief, träumte er noch manchmal von ihm. Die Gedanken an Katte ließen ihn durchhalten, halfen ihm, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und die Misshandlungen klaglos über sich ergehen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig bestärkten sie ihn aber auch darin, seinen Ausbruch zu planen. Wenn Katte und er erst einmal in England wären… dann wären sie frei, und niemand würde mehr über sie bestimmen können. Dann könnten sie zusammen leben, und das einzige, woran sie sich binden würden, wäre ihre Liebe.

Doch noch war es Winter. Noch lebte Friedrich mit seinem Vater und seiner älteren Schwester in Wusterhausen, Preußen lag unter einer dünnen Schneedecke und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen. Noch musste er durchhalten. Und er hielt durch, für sich und für Katte.

Auch, wenn sein Vater ihn Anfang Februar in sein Büro bestellte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sich seine bevorstehende Hochzeit wohl noch ein wenig verschieben würde, blieb Friedrich ganz ruhig und gab sich teilnahmslos. „Seine Mutter will nicht verstehen, dass es für Preußen am vorteilhaftesten wäre, Ihn mit dem Hause Habsburg zu verheiraten! Nein, sie will Ihn an England binden.“ Friedrich Wilhelm schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich verspreche Ihm, dass es so weit nicht kommen wird.“

Friedrich nickte, salutierte, gab sich neutral und verbarg seine heimliche Freude ob dieser Neuigkeiten. Mit betont gelassenen Worten fragte er, ob er sich nun entfernen dürfe, doch sein Vater verneinte. Und wie jedes Mal, wenn Friedrich nicht wusste, was es war, das sein Vater ihm mitteilen wollte, hatte er wahnsinnige Angst, dass es um Katte ging. „Ich habe Ihm noch etwas zu sagen.“ Friedrich Wilhelm sah seinen Sohn prüfend an. „Der Kurfürst von Sachsen, August, hat mir mitteilen lassen, dass er im Frühsommer ein großes Treffen der mit ihm befreundeten Fürsten ausrichten wird, mit großer Militärparade. Friedrich, ich erwarte, dass Er mich dorthin begleiten wird. Und Er wird sich gefälligst zu benehmen wissen!“

Friedrich schluckte. Zum einen war er natürlich, wie jedes Mal, unglaublich erleichtert, dass seine schlimmste Befürchtung nicht wahr geworden war. Aber dass er seinen Vater beinahe zwei Monate lang zu einer Militärparade nach Sachsen begleiten musste, das war auch nicht gerade die Art von Nachricht, die er als „gut“ bezeichnen würde. Doch er bewahrte seine beinahe unbewegten Gesichtszüge. „Natürlich, Vater. Ihr werdet Euch auf mich verlassen können.“

Endlich durfte er wegtreten. Friedrich Wilhelm bedeutete ihm mit einem Wink, dass er gehen könne, und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Arbeit. Er hoffte, dass sein Sohn es würde zu schätzen wissen, dass er ihn nach Sachsen mitnehmen wollte. Doch der Kronprinz war immerhin bereits achtzehn Jahre alt. Langsam sollte er sich daran gewöhnen, auf der internationalen Bühne zu stehen und mit anderen Fürsten Umgang zu pflegen. Und da war dieses Treffen bei seinem alten Freund August genau das richtige.

Zunächst war Friedrich ernüchtert. Wenn er es nicht schaffen sollte, vorher zu fliehen, würde er drei Wochen mit seinem Vater nach Sachsen reisen, dann dort zwei Wochen lang Militärparaden ansehen müssen, und anschließend würde sein Vater mit Sicherheit noch irgendwelche anderen Teile Preußens besuchen, wo er schon einmal unterwegs war.

Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass diese Reise eine nahezu einmalige Chance bot. Wo, wenn nicht auf einer Reise durch fremde Fürstentümer konnte er dem Einfluss seines Vaters entkommen?

Jetzt wünschte er sich den Frühling noch sehnlicher herbei. Er musste mit Katte sprechen, ihn über die Flucht informieren. Er wollte wissen, was Katte davon halten würde. Vor allem aber wollte er seinen Freund natürlich überzeugen, mit ihm zu kommen.

Doch vorerst schwieg er über seine Pläne. Nicht einmal Wilhelmine erzählte er davon, und seine Schwester war in diesem Winter die einzige Person, mit der er länger als zwei Minuten am Stück sprach. Auch Generalmajor von Grumbkow sah er selten, und er war einer der wenigen Menschen, der Friedrich nicht bei seinem bloßen Anblick einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Grumbkow vertraute er, seit der Generalmajor ihn auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, als er krank gewesen war, und beim König durchgesetzt hatte, dass Friedrich ein paar Tage frei bekam. Auch dass er seine gebrochene Nase hatte richten lassen war etwas, wofür Friedrich ihm dankbar war. Und nicht zuletzt auch dafür, dass er ihn hin und wieder vor den Wutausbrüchen seines Vaters in Schutz nahm. Doch Grumbkow verbrachte diesen Winter hauptsächlich beim Generalstab in Berlin, und wenn er einmal in Wusterhausen war, so war er häufig so beschäftigt, dass Friedrich ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekam. Aber während einer ihrer kurzen Begegnungen erfuhr er wenigstens, dass zumindest Grumbkow ihn und seinen Vater im Sommer nach Sachsen begleiten würde. Für Friedrich war es die beste Nachricht des Winters. Wenigstens würde er nicht ganz auf sich allein gestellt sein.

Als der Frühling mit längeren Tagen und wärmerem Wetter endlich in Preußen Einzug hielt, wurde Friedrich immer ungeduldiger. Er sehnte sich brennend danach, Katte endlich wiederzusehen. Seine Fluchtpläne waren mittlerweile ausgereift; er hatte sich die Stationen seiner Reise überlegt und musste sich nur noch mit Katte absprechen, für wann genau sie ihre Flucht planen würden.

Es war Anfang April, und in fünf Wochen würde Friedrich Wilhelm mit seinem Sohn bereits Richtung Sachsen aufbrechen. Friedrich blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Aber am Palmsonntag, als er Katte endlich wiedersah, waren alle Gedanken an Flucht fürs ersten verdrängt. Er fiel seinem Geliebten in die Arme und küsste ihn innig. Nach den langen Wintermonaten, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, bestand bei beiden Nachholbedarf, und so vergingen lange Minuten mit sehnsuchtsvollen Umarmungen, brennenden Küssen und immer forscher werdenden Händen. Sie ließen sich ins Gras fallen; Finger, Lippen und Zungen erkundeten bekanntes, aber lange entbehrtes Gebiet.

Schließlich, als Friedrich seinen Kopf für einen Moment auf Kattes nackte Brust sinken ließ, murmelte er leise: „ Ach, Katte… ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst.“

Katte lächelte, als er diese warmen Worte hörte. „Ich dich auch, mein Sanssouci. Der Winter ist einfach viel zu lang.“ Er streichelte Friedrich sachte über die dunklen Locken, den Rücken bis zu seinem Hintern, liebkoste sacht seine Hüften, seine Hände griffen zwischen ihre Körper, fuhren vorsichtig unter Friedrichs Hosenbund –

Friedrich richtete sich halb auf, stützte sich auf seine Hände und sah Katte entschuldigend an. „Lass“, meinte er zögernd. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Er strich Katte sanft durch die weichen, glatten Haare und küsste ihn auf die Lippen, jetzt zurückhaltender und ohne Zunge, aber noch immer sanft und liebevoll.

„Katte.“, meinte er schließlich, „Ich muss hier weg. Ich muss aus Preußen fliehen. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir kommen möchtest.“

Katte schluckte. Seine Hände, die jetzt auf Friedrichs Rücken lagen, streichelten ihn jetzt beruhigend und einfühlsam, nicht so verlangend wie zuvor. Natürlich hatte Friedrich im letzten Jahr ihm gegenüber immer mal wieder Fluchtpläne erwähnt. Aber so wirklich ernst genommen hatte er sie nicht. Jetzt aber sah er, dass Friedrich nicht nur mit dem Gedanken spielte, Preußen zu verlassen. Diesmal war es ihm bitterer Ernst. Betroffen räusperte er sich. „Hast du… hast du dir das auch gut überlegt? Ich meine, so eine Flucht, da brauchst du konkrete Ziele. Und du musst dir einen Plan machen, wie du das durchführen willst. Wenn du einfach drauf losreitest, kommst du nicht mal über die Grenze.“

Friedrich strich Katte jetzt nicht mehr durchs Haar, sondern die Wangen, den Hals und die Schultern entlang, doch er sah ihm weiter fest in die Augen. „Ich weiß. Ich habe einen Plan.“ Er küsste Katte sanft, bevor er fortfuhr: „Am 19. Mai fährt mein Vater los, Richtung Sachsen. Kurfürst August hat ihn eingeladen, zu irgendeiner großen Militärparade. Und er will mich mitnehmen.“ Er schluckte. „Danach will er nicht direkt zurückreisen, sondern er reitet weiter nach Süden. Und auf dieser Reise…“ Friedrich schwieg.

Katte konnte sich den Rest selbst denken. Er nahm eine seiner Hände von Friedrichs Rücken und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich gelöst hatte. „Weißt du, Friedrich… ich will ja nicht abstreiten, dass du dir das den ganzen Winter lang überlegt hast. Und dass du mehr Gründe hast, um Preußen zu verlassen, als irgendjemand sonst. Aber hast du auch darüber nachgedacht, was passieren könnte, wenn auf deiner Flucht irgendetwas schief geht?“

Friedrich schluckte. Ja, daran hatte er gedacht. Er wusste, was auf Hochverrat stand. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann noch viel nachdenken müsste. Meinen Kopf wäre ich ohnehin bald los.“, murmelte er sarkastisch.

Katte sah ihn erschrocken an. „Rede nicht so, Sanssouci! Du weißt, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann.“ Dann wurde ihm noch etwas bewusst: „Und dass du dein Leben mit meinem verknüpft hast. Wenn ich über deine Fluchtpläne schweige, darf ich mich neben dich aufs Schafott knien.“ Seine grünen Augen hatten ihren intensiven Blick auf Friedrich gerichtet. „Bitte, Sanssouci… geh nicht.“

Ein Kampf tobte zwischen dem stürmischen Grau und dem warmen Grün. Dann wandte Friedrich den Blick schließlich ab. „Es tut mir leid, Katte.“, flüsterte er. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde gehen. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus. Und wenn du nicht mit mir kommst, dann gehe ich ohne dich.“

Katte strich Friedrich sanft über die Locken. „Du bist fest entschlossen, zu gehen.“, murmelte er. Als Friedrich nickte, fuhr er fort. „Dann werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann. Ich werde hier die Stellung halten, und, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, nachkommen. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Sanssouci. Aber du weißt, dass das alles mit hohem Risiko verbunden ist.“

Seufzend ließ Friedrich seinen Kopf wieder auf Kattes Brust sinken. Seine Finger strichen noch immer über Kattes Oberkörper. „Weißt du, Katte… das ist mir egal. Komme, was da wolle, ich muss hier raus. Oder bei dem Versuch, zu entkommen, sterben.“


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Nacht ist wie ein großes Haus.  
> Und mit der Angst der wunden Hände  
> reißen sie Türen in die Wände –  
> dann kommen Gänge ohne Ende,  
> und nirgends ist ein Tor hinaus.  
> \- R.M. Rilke, _Ich bin derselbe noch_

Die wenigen Wochen, die bis zur Abreise noch blieben, vergingen viel zu schnell. Friedrich war nervös. Er organisierte seine Flucht, so gut es eben möglich war, wenn man sämtliche Bemühungen noch geheimer halten musste als seine Treffen mit Katte. Doch er schaffte es, sich Zivilkleidung und Papiere zu beschaffen, die ihm über die Grenze helfen würden.

Friedrich Wilhelm hatte die Generäle, mit denen er nach Zeithain reisen würde, zu sich nach Wusterhausen bestellt, und ließ Friedrich mehr oder weniger in Ruhe, da er den Großteil seiner Zeit mit seinem Generalstab in irgendwelchen Besprechungen verbrachte. Auch Kattes Vater war darunter, wie Friedrich von Grumbkow erfahren hatte, doch er bekam den Generalleutnant Hans Heinrich von Katte nicht zu Gesicht.

Nur vorgehalten wurde es ihm. Eines Abends, als Friedrich Wilhelm mit seinen Generälen mehr als nur ein Bier über den Durst getrunken hatte, lief Friedrich auf dem Gang fast in ihn hinein. Es war ein Freitagabend, an dem er sich mit Katte im Wald getroffen hatte, und sich ein wenig verspätet hatte, und so erschrak er jetzt zu Tode, als sein Vater, der auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Tabakskollegium war und beinahe in ihn stolperte.

Der König stützte sich auf Generalmajor von Grumbkow, der allerdings auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. Er betrachtete seinen Sohn, als würde er ihn nicht wirklich erkennen. „Fr…Friedrich. Was… tut Er denn hier?“

Friedrich begriff zum Glück, dass sein Vater viel zu betrunken war, um eine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten, und so schwieg er einfach und wartete ab, was passieren würde. Gleichzeitig musste er jeden Muskel seines Körpers anspannen, um nicht panisch die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Friedrich Wilhelm musterte ihn. „Er… solle sich… schämen, ein… ein derartig schlecher… Solldat su sein! Wenn ich… mir von Katte so anschaue… Von dem seinn‘ Sohn könn‘ Er sich mal nne Schscheibe abschnneiden!“ Er brach in Gelächter aus, in das Grumbkow mit einstimmte.

Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen. Sogar Grumbkow, dem er doch vertraute, lachte ihn aus! Und jetzt erwähnte sein Vater auch noch Katte! Aber bevor er auf diese Bemerkung reagieren konnte, hatte Friedrich Wilhelm schon die Tür zum Nebenraum geöffnet, in dem seine Generäle beisammen saßen und tranken, und Friedrich so vor einem möglicherweise fatalen faux pas bewahrt.

„He! Katte! Da fällt mir gerade… etwas ein!“ Noch immer lachend lehnte sich Friedrich Wilhelm an den Türrahmen. „Er könnde… könnde ja Seinen Sohn… mit nach Zeithain schschicken. Damit mein Ffritz vielleicht… mal was lernt!“

Friedrichs Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Katte… wenn Katte tatsächlich mit nach Zeithain käme… er wagte es gar nicht, zu hoffen… auf jeden Fall müsste es aussehen, als wären sie sich noch nie zuvor begegnet. Je weniger sein Vater in ihre Beziehung hineininterpretierte, desto besser.

„Frriedrich.“ Sein Vater wandte sich ihm jetzt wieder zu. „Ich… Er… Er kann… gehen. Ich werde… morgen noch einnmall… mit Ihm… drüber schschprechen…“

Friedrich ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er salutierte und entfernte sich dann, so schnell er konnte, von diesem schrecklichen Gelage. Nein, dafür hatte er nichts übrig. Rauchen und Bier trinken konnten ihm wirklich gestohlen bleiben. Zumindest hatte der Einfluss des Alkohols seinen Vater davon abgehalten, zu ergründen, wo sein Sohn eigentlich so spät in der Nacht noch herkam. Das einzige, was Friedrich bedauerte, war die Tatsache, dass weder sein Vater, noch Grumbkow, noch Generalleutnant von Katte sich am nächsten Morgen wohl noch an das Gespräch über Katte erinnern würden. Und dabei hätte Friedrich sich so sehr gewünscht, dass Katte ihn vielleicht nach Zeithain begleiten können würde. Aber es sollte wohl nicht sein.

Umso überraschter war er, als Katte, den er am nächsten Abend wieder im Wald traf, Friedrich mit einem unverwandten Seitenblick begrüßte. „Steckst du dahinter, Sanssouci?“

Friedrich sah ihn irritiert an. Steckte er wohinter? „Was? Katte, ich schwöre dir, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!“ „Und warum ist dann heute Morgen mein Vater in die Kaserne gekommen und hat mir erzählt, dass ich mit nach Zeithain kommen solle?“ Katte sah Friedrich prüfend an. „Sanssouci, ich komme gerne mit dir mit. Aber noch lieber habe ich es, wenn du mich davor fragst.“

Überrascht sah Friedrich seinen Geliebten an. „Was? Du kommst mit?“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Katte, ich wusste nichts davon. Wirklich! Mein Vater hatte gestern Nacht die Idee, dass ich mir von dir vielleicht eine Scheibe abschneiden könnte. Aber die waren alle so betrunken… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die sich noch daran erinnern.“ Vorsichtig griff er nach Kattes Hand. „Und? Bist du jetzt böse?“

Katte war erstaunt, als er hörte, dass der König selbst hinter dieser überraschenden Wendung der Ereignisse steckte. Sanft erwiderte er Friedrichs Händedruck. „Nein. Nein, bin ich nicht.“ Er lachte. „Schon ironisch, wenn man sich überlegt, dass ausgerechnet der König ausgerechnet mich auswählt, um dich zu begleiten…“ Er zog Friedrich zu sich. „Aber dann kann ich wenigstens aufpassen, dass du mir keine Dummheiten machst. Und vor allem: dass du nicht überstürzt handelst. Es hat doch alles seine Vorteile.“

Als sie sich an diesem Samstag verabschiedeten, wussten sie, dass sie sich erst am Freitag auf der Reise nach Sachsen wieder begegnen würden. Sie wussten auch, dass sie sich nicht kennen durften, wenn sie bei niemandem Verdacht erregen wollten. Und so würden sie sich wohl auf der ersten Etappe der Reise besser etwas aus dem Weg gehen.

 

* * *

 

 

Die ganze Reise über herrschte herrlichstes Frühsommerwetter. Die Sonne schien und es war warm, aber nicht zu heiß. Doch das alles passte gar nicht zu Friedrichs niedergeschlagener Stimmung. Er hielt sich von Katte fern, so gut er konnte, da er nicht riskieren wollte, irgendwie aufzufallen. So sehr er sich zunächst auch gefreut hatte, dass Katte ihn begleiten würde, so schwer war es jetzt für ihn, seinen Geliebten zu meiden. Wäre Katte weit weg von ihm, in Wusterhausen oder Berlin, sogar in Königsberg, so wäre es Friedrich leichter gefallen, ihre Trennung zu ertragen. Jetzt aber jeden Tag neben Katte her zu reiten und dabei kaum ein Wort mit ihm wechseln zu können, das war für den Kronprinzen pure Folter. Er betrachtete Katte häufig verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln, die Lichtreflexionen der Sonne auf seinem karamellfarbenen Haar und das warme Leuchten seiner grünen Augen, wenn sich ihre Blicke von Zeit zu Zeit begegneten, doch er sehnte sich danach, mit ihm zu reden und ihn zu berühren. Er vermisste Katte genauso schrecklich, wie wenn er zuhause geblieben wäre.

Doch als sie Zeithain schließlich am 29. Mai, dem Pfingstmontag 1730, erreichten, hatte sich nach außen hin zwischen den beiden bereits so etwas wie eine lose Freundschaft entwickelt. Es war nicht mehr allzu verdächtig, wenn man sie beieinander stehen und miteinander reden sah, und wenn Friedrich und Katte bei weitem nicht so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten, wie sie es gerne getan hätten, so war es ihnen jetzt zumindest möglich, hin und wieder miteinander zu sprechen.

Das Lager war ein Albtraum für Friedrich. Überall liefen Soldaten herum, sein Vater schleppte ihn von einem Fürsten zum nächsten und wollte, dass sein Sohn diese großartige Gelegenheit nutzte, um bereits erste diplomatische Kontakte ins europäische Ausland zu knüpfen. Als Kronprinz konnte das schließlich auf keinen Fall schaden. Da half es auch nicht wirklich, dass Friedrich nur halb freiwillig mitgekommen war, und dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als einmal ein paar Stunden ungestört mit Katte verbringen zu können. Oder zumindest alleine.

Er kam nicht zum Flöten, nicht zum Schreiben, noch nicht einmal zum Lesen. Und dabei hatte Katte ihm auf einem Zettel zwei Gedichte zugesteckt! Nicht einmal dazu war er bislang gekommen.

Und so war Friedrich beinahe dankbar, als am 31. Mai das Lustlager offiziell eröffnet wurde und am nächsten Tag die Militärparaden begannen. Zumindest musste er jetzt nicht den ganzen Tag lang hinter seinem Vater herlaufen und ihm dabei zusehen, wie er alte Bekannte traf. Dabei wurde er als Kronprinz in Preußen entweder herumgereicht wie ein Stück Fleisch auf dem Präsentierteller, oder, wenn es sehr alte Bekannte seines Vaters waren, er musste sich anhören, welch schlechte Meinung sein Vater doch von ihm hatte.

Nicht, dass es spannender für ihn war, sich die Armee Kursachsens bei Paraden und Manövern anzusehen. Aber es war auf jeden Fall weniger anstrengend. Er saß oder stand neben seinem Vater und bemühte sich, möglichst aufmerksam zu wirken. Insgeheim aber las er Kattes Gedichte und versuchte, sich selbst einige Verse einfallen zu lassen, die er Katte im Gegenzug schenken könnte. Das ließ ihn seinen Geliebten, der mit den anderen Soldaten irgendwo im Lager war, zwar noch mehr vermissen, aber es war zumindest nicht so langweilig wie die Militäraufmärsche.

Am dritten Tag der Militärparaden, als es schon gegen Abend ging, erwischte Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Sohn allerdings dabei, wie er während des Manövers der Artillerie in seine Notizen vertieft war. Er wusste nicht, dass Friedrich gerade dabei war, im zweiten Quartett eines Sonettes Metrum und Reim aufeinander abzustimmen. Er sah nur, dass sein Sohn sich schon wieder mit irgendwelcher lächerlichen französischen Kunst befasste, wo er seine Aufmerksamkeit doch bitte auf die Leistungen des kursächsischen Militärs lenken sollte! Zornig schlug er seinem Sohn das Buch aus den Händen.

Friedrich sprang erschrocken auf, als er seinen Vater so in Wut geraten sah. Er bückte sich rasch, um Buch und Bleistift wieder aufzuheben, und presste sein Notizbuch schützend an seine Brust. Er wusste, was jetzt kam.

Und doch traf ihn der erste Schlag, wie immer, völlig unvorbereitet. Er schmeckte Blut und wusste, dass er sich wieder auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Aber bevor er sich des Schmerzes bewusst werden konnte, hatte Friedrich Wilhelm ihn schon am Schlafittchen gepackt und zerrte ihn in Richtung seines Zeltes. Friedrich ahnte, was ihm jetzt blühte. Es war einige Wochen her, dass er von seinem Vater geschlagen worden war, wenn man einmal die alltäglichen kleinen Gesten wie Ohrfeigen nicht mitzählte, doch er würde nie vergessen, wie sich Schläge anfühlten. Und als sie jetzt im Zelt waren, zog Friedrich Wilhelm ohne Umschweife seinen Degen und befahl Friedrich, sich Uniform und Hemd auszuziehen. Friedrich schluckte. Das würde wieder wehtun. Aber vielleicht ließ sein Vater ihn dann für den Rest des Abends in Ruhe.

Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein Degenhieb nach dem anderen auf seinen narbigen Rücken niederging. Zunächst spürte er noch, wie ihm das Blut über den Rücken lief, doch bald löste sich jedes Gefühl in reinen Schmerz auf. Friedrich lag auf dem Boden, Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und er flehte in Gedanken, dass sein Vater doch aufhören möge. Doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Immer und immer wieder klammerte er sich an den Gedanken, dass er seinem Vater diese Genugtuung nicht gönnen wollte.

Als Friedrich Wilhelm endlich von ihm abließ, blieb Friedrich benommen auf dem Boden liegen. Sein ganzer Rücken fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihn in kochendes Öl getaucht, die Wunden pulsierten schmerzhaft, ansonsten fühlte er nichts mehr. Zitternd atmete er ein und wieder aus. Blut lief ihm über den Rücken, tränkte den Bund seiner hellen Uniformhose und sickerte in die Wiese, die der Untergrund des Zeltes war.

Sein Vater ließ sich schwer atmend aufs Bett fallen und betrachtete Friedrich, der blutend und zitternd im Gras lag und mit den Tränen kämpfte. Es reichte ihm diesmal nicht, den Kronprinzen körperlich gezüchtigt zu sehen, er wollte hier ein Exempel statuiert haben. „Auf eines kann Er sich verlassen: Das wird Konsequenzen für Ihn haben!“, knurrte er. „Sobald wir zurück in Preußen sind, wird Er sich verloben, Friedrich. Und zwar mit einer Braut meiner Wahl: Elisabeth Christine von Braunschweig-Bevern!“ Friedrich Wilhelm stand auf und lockerte seine Halsbinde. „Damit wäre Er entlassen.“

Er würdigte seinen Sohn keines Blickes mehr und verließ das Zelt. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Friedrich körperlich in der Lage war, aufzustehen und aus dem Zelt zu gehen, wenn auch sein ganzes Sein sich dagegen sträubte, im Machtbereich seines Vaters auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu verbringen. Schließlich kam er schwankend auf die Füße, zog sich das Hemd über seinen blutigen Rücken und, damit man die Schläge nicht sofort sah, auch noch die Jacke darüber, denn das helle Hemd würde schnell durchgeblutet sein. Auf der dunkelblauen Uniform sah man die Blutflecke nicht so deutlich.

Er musste seine ganze Willenskraft aufbieten, um bis zu seinem eigenen Zelt zu laufen. Dort ließ er sich zuerst erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. Noch immer hatte das Zittern nicht nachgelassen, ihm war schwindelig und er wollte sich einfach nur hinlegen. Die schrecklichen Schmerzen in seinem Rücken wurden durch die Tatsache, dass er ein Hemd und seine Uniform über den offenen Wunden trug, auch nicht gerade gelindert. Friedrich schloss die Augen, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er wollte sterben. Die Schmerzen waren furchtbar, dazu kamen die Demütigung und vor allem die angedrohte Verlobung. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt war seine letzte Chance, davonzulaufen und Preußen ein für alle Mal den Rücken zu kehren?

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke kam ihm, und getrieben von einem neuen Schub Adrenalin setzte Friedrich sich auf. Er musste mit jemandem reden. Und ihm fiel nur eine Person ein, mit der er über seine schreckliche Lage reden konnte. Zum ersten Mal war er wirklich heilfroh, dass Katte hier war.


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Wipfel und ihr Brunnen, rauscht nur zu!  
> Wohin du auch in wilder Flucht magst dringen:  
> Du findest nirgends Ruh!  
> Erreichen wird dich das geheime Singen,  
> In dieses Sees wunderbaren Ringen  
> Gehn wir doch unter, ich und du!  
> – J. v. Eichendorff, _Denkst du des Schlosses noch auf stiller Höh?_

Er musste sich durchfragen, doch schließlich fand er Katte. Oder besser gesagt, Katte fand ihn. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Friedrich nämlich nicht mehr wirklich bei Bewusstsein. Nur noch die Kraft seines Willens hielt ihn aufrecht. Dämmerung hatte sich über das Lager gesenkt, Feuer wurden entzündet. Und an eines dieser Feuer, an dem Katte mit anderen preußischen Soldaten saß, kam Friedrich schließlich.

Katte erkannte ihn sofort, obwohl Friedrich schrecklich aussah. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, war leichenblass und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so verängstigt und gebrochen, dass Katte ihn am liebsten sofort schützend in den Arm genommen hätte. Doch er wusste, dass sie Vorsicht walten lassen mussten. So beschränkte er sich darauf, aufzustehen und Friedrich zuzurufen: „Was wollt Ihr hier? Kann ich Euch helfen?“

Doch Friedrich reagierte nicht. So ging Katte ums Feuer herum und näherte sich ihm zurückhaltend bis auf wenige Schritte. „Was ist denn?“, flüsterte er ihm zu, „Du weißt doch, dass das gefährlich ist!“

Als Friedrich darauf aber immer noch nicht einging, ergriff Katte die Initiative. „Ihr seid ja betrunken. Kommt, ich bringe Euch zu Eurem Zelt.“ Vorsichtig legte er Friedrich einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn von seinen Kameraden weg in die beginnende Dunkelheit.

Als sie weit genug von den anderen Preußen entfernt waren, und Katte sich nach einigem Umsehen vergewissert hatte, dass sie unbeobachtet waren, ließ er seine Hand sachte tiefer gleiten – da zuckte Friedrich zusammen und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut. Jetzt wusste Katte, was Sache war. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte einen Fluch. In welchen Konflikt mit seinem Vater war Friedrich da wieder hineingeraten? Was auch immer es war, er konnte sich denken, wie Friedrichs Rücken unter der Uniform aussah. Und er war froh, dass morgen Sonntag war. Da standen keine Veranstaltungen an, und Friedrich hatte frei.

Als sie endlich das Zelt des Kronprinzen erreicht hatten, hing Friedrich erschöpft in Kattes Armen. Jede Bewegung verursachte ihm schreckliche Schmerzen, und so war er froh, dass er jetzt Katte bei sich hatte. Der zog ihm zunächst die Uniformjacke aus, und schließlich auch das blutgetränkte Hemd. An einigen Stellen klebte es bereits an den Wunden an, und es wurde äußerst schmerzhaft für Friedrich, bis Katte es geschafft hatte, seinen Oberkörper von der blutigen Kleidung zu befreien. Dann half Katte seinem Geliebten, sich bäuchlings auf dem Feldbett auszustrecken. Anschließend begab er sich auf die Suche nach Verbandszeug, um die schrecklichen Degenwunden auf Friedrichs Rücken versorgen zu können.

Es dauerte etwas, doch schließlich hatte er medizinische Ausrüstung aufgetrieben und begann, die schlimmen Wunden so vorsichtig wie möglich mit einem alkoholgetränkten Tuch zu reinigen. Ein Regimentsarzt hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass er beobachtet hätte, dass Wunden besser heilten, wenn man sie mit Alkohol statt mit Wasser wusch, und da Katte bislang nichts Gegenteiliges hatte feststellen können, hielt er sich an diese Behandlungsmethode. Als die blutigen Striemen in Kontakt mit dem Alkohol kamen, schrie Friedrich vor Schmerz auf. Katte hielt sofort inne, setzte sich neben seinen Geliebten aufs Bett und strich ihm beruhigend übers Haar.

Friedrich schluchzte leise. Es tat so schrecklich weh! In seiner Qual vergrub er das Gesicht in seinem Kissen und biss zu, so fest er konnte. Dann fühlte er Kattes Finger, die ihn sacht streichelten. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig, drehte ihn leicht zur Seite.

Katte strich ihm sanft über die Wangen, wischte ihm die Tränen ab und küsste ihn vorsichtig. „Alles wird gut, Sanssouci.“, flüsterte er beruhigend. „Jetzt bin ich ja bei dir. Ich passe auf dich auf.“ Dann tauchte er das Tuch wieder in den Alkohol und fuhr fort, Friedrichs Wunden zu reinigen. Die Striemen, die der Degen hinterlassen hatte, waren bereits heiß und geschwollen. Friedrich war sicher eine halbe Stunde im Lager herumgeirrt, hatte nach ihm gesucht, und während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte sein schmutziges Hemd die Wunden weiter aufgerieben. Kein Wunder, dass der Kronprinz solche Schmerzen hatte.

Seit Katte ihn kannte, hatte Friedrich Narben am Rücken gehabt, häufig auch noch nicht verheilte Wunden. Er hatte auch als Soldat schon einiges an Schmerz und Leid gesehen, die Menschen willkürlich und zur Bestrafung zugefügt worden waren. Und auch er selbst trug Narben am Rücken. Diese waren allerdings schon seit Jahren verheilt und verblassten langsam.

Friedrichs Narben waren frisch, ständig kamen neue hinzu und selten nur wurden die Wunden versorgt. Katte wusste, dass Friedrich sich für diese Spuren auf Brust und Rücken schämte. Trotzdem war er der Meinung, dass es auch nicht besser werden konnte, wenn Friedrich sich nicht einmal verbinden ließ.

Nur bei Katte machte er eine Ausnahme. Katte ließ er an sich heran, so nah, dass er die Narben sehen und fühlen konnte. Von Katte ließ er sich versorgen, ohne sich für seine Verletzlichkeit und Schwäche schämen zu müssen. Nur war Katte eben kein Arzt, und das bisschen an Grundkenntnissen über die medizinische Versorgung von Wunden, die er hatte, beschränkte sich fast ausschließlich auf das Entfernen von Kugeln aus Schusswunden und das Anlegen von Verbänden.

Aber er würde sich trotzdem um Friedrich kümmern. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er seinen Geliebten in diesem Schmerz alleine gelassen. Nachdem er die Wunden mit Alkohol betupft hatte, wollte er zunächst einen Verband anlegen. Doch dann entschied er, dass es wohl besser – und für Friedrich auch angenehmer – wäre, wenn er die Wunden heute Nacht an der Luft ließe. Wenn Friedrich ohne Decke schlief, und das war in dieser warmen Sommernacht durchaus kein Problem, dann hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich bis morgen früh geschlossen. Dann könnte er ihm einen Verband anlegen, um die heilenden Wunden zu schützen, aber der Stoff würde nicht ankleben und der Verbandswechsel so bedeutend weniger schmerzhaft sein.

Er setzte sich wieder neben Friedrich. Der drehte schwach den Kopf und sah Katte mit roten Augen an. „Bitte, Katte. Ich will sterben.“, flüsterte er heiser, „Es tut so weh.“ Er unterdrückte ein erneutes Schluchzen.

„Halte durch, Sanssouci. Es wird besser werden“, flüsterte Katte, beugte sich zu Friedrich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Er hoffte, dass sich die Wunden nicht entzünden würden, damit Friedrich weitere Schmerzen erspart blieben. Noch schien er zumindest kein Fieber zu haben. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Finger durch die weichen, dunklen Locken seines Geliebten gleiten. „Willst du erzählen, was los war? Warum hat er dich geschlagen?“

Friedrich legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig in Kattes Schoß. „Ich habe geschrieben, statt mir die Parade anzuschauen“, murmelte er niedergeschlagen. „Und das hat ihm nicht besonders gefallen.“ Er schloss die Augen, griff nach Kattes Hand, die ihm noch immer beruhigend über die Haare streichelte, und hielt sich daran fest. Dann, kaum hörbar, erzählte er Katte vom zweiten Teil seiner Bestrafung. „Ich muss mich verloben. Mit irgendeiner von Braunschweig-Bevern. Und das, sobald wir wieder zurück in Preußen sind.“

Katte drückte Friedrichs Hand unbewusst fester. Sein Sanssouci musste sich also verloben. Mit einer Fürstentochter aus Braunschweig. Nun gut. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihre Beziehung eines Tages an diesen Punkt kommen würde. Aber natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass es sich so lange wie möglich hinauszögern würde. Und auf ein Mal war Friedrichs Hochzeit, oder zumindest seine Verlobung, von jetzt auf nachher in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Katte schluckte. Er hatte das schreckliche, alles beherrschende Gefühl, dass er Friedrich verlieren würde.

Doch bevor er dieses Gefühl ganz begreifen konnte, sprach Friedrich weiter: „Ich will das nicht, Katte! Ich will niemanden heiraten, außer dir. Schon gar nicht diese Prinzessin aus Braunschweig! Katte, ich will hier weg!“ Er weinte wieder.

Katte küsste ihn sanft auf die Haare. „Mein armer Sanssouci.“ Er fuhr fort, Friedrich zärtlich zu streicheln. „Du wirst es also tatsächlich so durchführen, wie du geplant hast?“ Friedrich nickte stumm. Katte seufzte, bevor er ihm antwortete: „Ich stehe zu dir, Friedrich. Egal, was kommt. Ich bleibe bei dir. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet, so heißt es doch.“ Er zögerte kurz. „Aber willst du wirklich dieses Risiko eingehen?“

Friedrich nahm Kattes Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie vorsichtig. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass du zu mir stehst, Katte. Aber manchmal fällt es mir so schwer, zu glauben, dass du da bist. Manchmal kann ich nicht glauben, dass es noch etwas Gutes gibt in dieser Welt.“ Er wischte sich über die Augen. „Katte… ich werde nicht nur fliehen, um endlich hier wegzukommen. Ich will ihn bis auf die Knochen blamieren! Er wird sich wünschen, mich anders behandelt zu haben, wenn erst das Ausland Wind von der Sache bekommt!“

Katte strich Friedrich sachte über die Wange. „Das wird er, ganz sicher. Aber du musst dir auch des Risikos bewusst sein, das du eingehst. Was, wenn es am Schluss du bist, der sich vor ihm bis auf die Knochen blamiert?“

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlimmer als jetzt kann es sowieso nicht werden. Und dazu wird es auch nicht kommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Er rechnet ja nicht damit. Bis er mitbekommen hat, dass ich weg bin, bin ich schon längst über alle Berge.“

Draußen war es jetzt dunkel. Der Schmerz in Friedrichs Rücken war mittlerweile auf ein halbwegs erträgliches Maß gesunken. Friedrich schloss erschöpft die Augen, doch er hielt Kattes Hand weiter fest. „Bitte, bleib hier. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“, flüsterte er ihm zu. „Ich will nicht allein sein.“ Er hatte Angst, dass man sie entdecken könnte, doch die Angst vor einer langen, einsamen und schmerzerfüllten Nacht alleine in der Dunkelheit war noch größer.

Katte strich Friedrich über die Haare. „Dann versuch, zu schlafen, Sanssouci. Wenn du möchtest, bleibe ich heute Nacht bei dir.“

Erleichtert schloss Friedrich die Augen. Einige Minuten lang lag er nur ruhig da und atmete. Nichts wollte er lieber als in Kattes Armen ein wenig Erholung und Ruhe zu finden, doch er konnte nicht. Die fürchterlichen Schmerzen in seinem Rücken ließen ihn nicht schlafen. Seine rechte Hand lag auf Kattes Knie und begann schließlich, ihn sacht zu streicheln. Im Gegenzug strich Katte ihm zärtlich über die weichen Locken. „Was ist los, Sanssouci?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, murmelte Friedrich. „Ça fait trop mal !“ _(1)_

Katte seufzte. „Mein armer Sanssouci.“ Er küsste ihn vorsichtig. „Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“

Friedrich nickte. „Kann ich einen Schluck Wasser haben?“

„Aber natürlich.“ Vorsichtig stand Katte auf und bettete Friedrichs Kopf auf ein Kissen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Er nahm sich einen Krug mit und lief zum Brunnen. Es war eine schöne, warme Sommernacht, die Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen und eine schmale, abnehmende Mondsichel. Wehmütig dachte Katte daran, wie gerne er jetzt mit Friedrich hier spazieren gegangen wäre. Aber Friedrich lag mit blutigem Rücken im Bett und konnte vor Schmerzen kaum aufrecht sitzen, geschweige denn aufstehen.

In diesem Moment hasste Katte Friedrich Wilhelm. Er war Soldat und loyal zu seinem König, doch wenn er Friedrich so sehen musste, dann konnte er nicht anders, als ihn für die Schmerzen, die er seinem Geliebten zufügte, zu hassen. Jemand, der Friedrich so etwas antat, verdiente ebenso Schlimmes. Früher war Friedrich Wilhelm eine Person gewesen, zu der er aufgeschaut hatte. Mittlerweile war er Soldat aus Treue zu seinem Vaterland Preußen; der König war in Kattes Augen zwar ein begnadeter Staatsmann und sein militärischer Führer, doch keine Autoritätsperson mehr. Jemand, der die Schuld an Friedrichs Narben trug, war niemand, den Katte als Mensch respektieren konnte.

Katte füllte den Krug mit Wasser und machte sich auf den schnellsten Weg zurück zu Friedrichs Zelt. Sein Geliebter hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt seit er ihn verlassen hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und zuerst dachte Katte, er würde endlich doch schlafen. Doch als er sich vors Bett kniete und Friedrich sanft auf die Stirn küssen wollte, merkte er, dass der still weinte. Vorsichtig strich er ihm einige dunkle Strähnen aus der Stirn und küsste Friedrichs halb geöffnete Lippen. „Tout ira bien, Sanssouci. Je suis avec toi.“ _(2)_

Zitternd holte Friedrich Luft. Ja, Katte war bei ihm. Alles würde gut werden. Dankbar trank er etwas von dem Wasser, das Katte ihm geholt hatte, dann ließ er seinen Kopf müde wieder auf das Kissen sinken. Die Schmerzen ließen sich nicht ausblenden, aber wenn sein Geliebter bei ihm war, fühlte er sich nicht so alleine mit seinem Leiden.

Katte legte seinen Kopf neben Friedrich, wie er es während seiner Krankheit manchmal getan hatte, und strich ihm über die Haare. Stirn an Stirn lagen und saßen sie da, und Friedrich genoss die vertraute Nähe und Kattes Gegenwart. Er spürte Kattes Atem auf der Haut und hob ihm schließlich seine Lippen entgegen, stahl ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, den sein Geliebter vorsichtig erwiderte.

Das sanfte Streicheln schien Friedrich ein wenig zu beruhigen, denn nach einiger Zeit hörte er auf, zu weinen und küsste Katte. Der war zunächst überrascht davon, doch das war nichts gegen die Bitte, die Friedrich danach an ihn richtete. „Katte… kannst du für mich spielen?“

„Was?“, fragte Katte irritiert nach, doch er hatte Friedrich ganz richtig verstanden.

„Auf der Flöte… für mich… irgendetwas Schönes…“ Friedrich rieb seine Nasenspitze an Kattes Wange. „Bitte.“

Katte strich Friedrich über die Stirn. „Aber bis ich meine Flöte geholt habe… dann muss ich dich wieder alleine lassen.“

Friedrich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nimm meine.“

Seufzend willigte Katte also ein. Er ließ sich von Friedrich beschreiben, wo genau er das Instrument finden würde und steckte die Flöte vorsichtig zusammen. Dann setzte er sich wieder aufs Bett, ließ Friedrich seinen Kopf wieder auf seinen Schoß legen und nahm die Flöte an die Lippen. Irgendein Stück würde er doch wohl noch auswendig hinkriegen…

Die weichen Töne eines Largos in e-Moll umfingen Friedrich warm und zärtlich. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Melodie davontragen. „C’est magnifique“ _(3)_ , flüsterte er. „Die Musik ist genauso schön wie du, Katte.“

Katte setzte die Flöte ab und lächelte. „Je t’aime, Sanssouci.“ _(4)_ , antwortete er leise. „Soll ich weiterspielen?“

Friedrich nickte. Katte strich ihm noch einmal über die weichen Locken, dann fuhr er fort.

Friedrich hörte nur noch die Musik, die wie warmes Wasser über seine Seele floss und ihn die Schmerzen für den Augenblick vergessen ließ. Er schmiegte sich an Kattes Oberschenkel und schloss die Augen. „Moi, je t’aime aussi, Katte.“ _(5)_ , murmelte er leise, ohne zu wissen, ob Katte es überhaupt verstand. Tief atmete er den Geruch nach Sommer, Pferden und Katte ein. So würde er die Nacht auf jeden Fall überstehen.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Katte, dass Friedrich tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig stand er auf, wobei er darauf bedacht war, seinen Geliebten nicht zu aufzuwecken, und räumte die Flöte wieder auf. Dann legte er sich hinter Friedrich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen.

 

* * *

 

 

Friedrich erwachte am nächsten Morgen, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Instinktiv griff er danach, öffnete die Augen – Katte hatte eine seiner dunklen, lockigen Strähnen in der Hand und strich ihm damit übers Gesicht. Als er sah, dass Friedrich aufgewacht war, lächelte er ihn freudig an und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, die Nasenspitze und schließlich auf die Lippen. Friedrich musste ebenfalls grinsen, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Er fühlte sich schon viel besser, nachdem er ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Katte sah Friedrich mit seinen leuchtenden grünen Augen warm an. „Dein Rücken sieht schon viel besser aus.“, meinte er. „Ich habe das Blut abgewaschen; die Wunden sind nicht entzündet. Wenn du möchtest, lege ich dir jetzt einen Verband an. Dann ist dein Rücken geschützt und kann besser heilen.“

Als Friedrich nickte, half er ihm, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen und begann dann, seine Brust und seinen Rücken mit weichen Stoffstreifen zu umwickeln. Trotz aller Rücksichtnahme Kattes waren die Wunden noch immer empfindlich, und Friedrich zuckte hin und wieder zusammen oder stöhnte auf, wenn Katte eine besonders schmerzhafte Stelle streifte. Erst, als Katte das lose Ende des Verbandes feststeckte, entspannte er sich wieder ein wenig.

„Danke.“ Friedrich lehnte sich an Katte und schloss die Augen wieder. Er war schon glücklich, wenn er einfach nur bei Katte sein konnte. Mehr brauchte er gerade gar nicht.

Katte legte Friedrich sanft einen Arm um die Schultern. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir zumindest etwas besser geht als letzte Nacht.“ Er bot Friedrich etwas Brot und Käse an und war erleichtert, als sein Geliebter zu essen begann. Wie er in den letzten beiden Sommern mitbekommen und von Wilhelmine gehört hatte, neigte Friedrich dazu, manchmal gar nicht mehr zu essen, wenn die Angst vor seinem Vater zu übermächtig wurde. Wenn er allerdings schon wieder Appetit hatte, konnte es Friedrich nicht allzu schlecht gehen.

Trotzdem beschäftigte Katte ihr Gespräch von letzter Nacht. Friedrich hatte so ernst geklungen was die Rachepläne gegen seinen Vater betraf. Und nachdem Katte einige Zeit gehabt hatte, um darüber nachzudenken, hatte er Angst bekommen. Was Friedrich vorhatte, war Desertion und Hochverrat. Und selbst, wenn Friedrich sehr optimistisch an die Sache heranging, war Katte sich doch nicht ganz so sicher über die Aussichten auf Erfolg, die eine solche Flucht tatsächlich hatte. Er verstand, dass Friedrich Rache wollte, doch eine Flucht aus Preußen wäre wohl der spektakulärste, aber auch der gefährlichste Weg, seinen Vater zu demütigen. Selbst, wenn Friedrich für seine 18 Jahre schon sehr reif war, war sich Katte nicht sicher, ob er diese Flucht, und vor allem ihre Konsequenzen, auch wirklich gut genug durchdacht hatte. Und vor allem fragte er sich, ob Friedrich sich bewusst war, was ein Todesurteil tatsächlich bedeutete.

„Sanssouci…“ Er strich Friedrich sanft über die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass ich dich unterstützen werde. Und dass ich immer bei dir sein werde, wohin du auch gehst. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _(6)_ das weißt du. Aber… bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass Flucht deine einzige Möglichkeit ist? Willst du nicht lieber versuchen, weiter durchzuhalten, bis du selbst König bist?“

Friedrich sah Katte trotzig an. „Katte… ich halte seit achtzehn Jahren durch. Ich kann, und ich will das nicht länger ertragen! Und wer weiß, wie lange es dauert, bis der alte Soldatenkönig endlich tot ist?! Zehn Jahre? Zwanzig? Denkst du wirklich, ich schaffe das? Hier durchzuhalten, bis ich vierzig bin? Und dann auch noch verheiratet!“ Seine Unterlippe zitterte und eine Träne rollte ihm die Wange hinunter. „Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte mich guten Gewissens zu einer Frau legen? Ich liebe _dich_ , Katte.“ Er schluchzte. „Nein, ich kann hier nicht bleiben.“

Katte wischte ihm sanft die Tränen ab. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sanssouci. Ich weiß, was es für dich bedeutet, hier zu bleiben. Und du weißt auch, was die Konsequenzen sind. Aber eben deshalb bitte ich dich ein letztes Mal: riskiere nicht dein Leben dafür. Ohne dich könnte ich nicht weiterleben.“

Friedrich schluckte. Er verstand Katte ja. Aber er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen; und das aus gutem Grund. „Mein Katte. Mein geliebter Katte.“ Seine Stimme brach; er musste erneut ansetzen: „Ich verstehe dich ja auch. Aber ich kann das nicht länger. Ich muss hier fort, sonst sterbe ich.“

Seufzend strich Katte ihm über die Haare, legte seinen Arm um Friedrichs Schultern und schmiegte seine Wange an Friedrichs weiche, dunkle Locken. Sein Entschluss hatte von Anfang an festgestanden. Und wenn er Friedrich nicht von seinen absurden, gefährlichen Fluchtplänen abbringen konnte, „Dann gehe ich mit dir.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Französisch-Übersetzungen:  
> 1) Es tut so weh!  
> 2) Alles wird gut, Sanssouci. Ich bin bei dir.  
> 3) Es ist großartig.  
> 4) Ich liebe dich, Sanssouci.  
> 5) Ich liebe dich auch, Katte.  
> 6) Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet
> 
>  
> 
> Vielen Dank an IfIWouldDoThat und Homosalate!! :* :D


	11. XI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itzt sind wir frei – Kameraden! Ich fühle eine Armee in meiner Faust – Tod oder Freiheit!  
> \- F. Schiller, _Die Räuber_

Die verbleibenden drei Wochen in Zeithain ertrug Friedrich klaglos, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Wut im Bauch, aber auch hoffnungsvoll. Jetzt, wo er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte und sein Plan ausgereift war, schien seine Freiheit endlich in greifbarer Nähe. Und durch diese Gewissheit wurde jeder Schlag, den sein Vater auf seinen geschundenen Rücken niedergehen ließ, ein wenig gedämpft.

So oft, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne Verdacht zu erwecken, traf er sich mit Katte. Hin und wieder sprachen sie über Friedrichs geplante Flucht, doch hauptsächlich genossen sie die gemeinsame Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb. Sie wussten, dass sie unter Umständen nie mehr so glücklich zusammen sein würden. Manchmal saßen sie stundenlang beisammen und flöteten oder lasen sich gegenseitig Gedichte vor. Manchmal gab Katte Friedrich Fechtunterricht, denn Fechten war eine der wenigen militärischen Angelegenheiten, für die der Kronprinz sich erwärmen konnte und in der er sich ganz passabel schlug. Manchmal lagen sie einfach nur zusammen auf Friedrichs Bett oder an einer abgeschiedenen Stelle am Bach und küssten sich zärtlich.

Was Friedrich am eindrücklichsten in Erinnerung bleiben sollte war jedoch der Abend des 24. Juni, an dem Kurfürst August ein gigantisches Feuerwerk zeigte. Er hatte es geschafft, seinem Vater zu entwischen, und saß nun neben Katte im Gras, ein gutes Stück von den Feierlichkeiten und der Menge entfernt. Sie hielten sich eng umschlungen und betrachteten gedankenversunken den Himmel, an dem immer neue bunte Sterne explodierten, die Formen und Farben in den nächtlichen Sommerhimmel malten. Beide spürten sie, dass der andere Angst hatte vor dem, was auf sie zukam. Der schöne Anblick konnte sie nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass ihnen schwere Tage bevorstanden.

Auch, wenn Friedrich Wilhelm geplant hatte, zunächst noch eine Woche in Sachsen zu bleiben, bevor er weiter nach Süden ritt, hatte Friedrich doch das Gefühl, jeden Moment aufmerksam sein zu müssen, um die günstigste Gelegenheit zur Flucht nicht zu verpassen. Er war unruhig, schrecklich nervös, und er hatte – wenn er es sich auch nicht eingestehen wollte – schreckliche Angst davor, gefangen genommen zu werden.

Katte wiederum hatte schreckliche Angst davor, Friedrich zu verlieren. Dass er selbst sich des Hochverrates schuldig machte, indem er die geplante Flucht des Kronprinzen nicht zur Anzeige brachte, wusste er, doch sein Schicksal hatte er selbst in der Hand – es war Friedrich, um den er sich sorgte. Er schätzte Friedrich Wilhelm als so streng und hartherzig ein, dass er mit Sicherheit nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, seinen Sohn wegen Desertion hinrichten zu lassen. Und Friedrich dem Henker zu überlassen fiel ihm um einiges schwerer, als selbst den Gang zum Richtplatz anzutreten.

Jetzt, in dieser warmen Sommernacht 1730, schien die Welt noch heil zu sein. Doch Friedrich war es auf einmal, als schoben sich dunkle Wolken vor die Sterne. War es eine Vorahnung dessen, was kommen würde? Er fror auf einmal und drängte sich eng an Katte. Katte legte seinen Arm um Friedrichs Schulter und zog ihn näher zu sich. Sie waren alleine, hier in der Nähe des Baches, und das Feuerwerk am Himmel tauchte die beiden in ein eigenartiges Licht. Die weichen Locken seines Geliebten streiften sein Gesicht, als Friedrich den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Katte lächelte. „Du musst keine Angst haben, Sanssouci. Alles wird gut.“ Nicht nur Friedrich, auch sich selbst versuchte er, Mut zuzusprechen. Er nahm die Hand seines Freundes und küsste sie sanft.

Friedrich schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Katte in den Arm nehmen. Tief atmete er seinen Geruch ein, der ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit bedeutete. Als Katte seine Finger küsste, musste er trotz aller Angst lächeln. Ja, solange Katte bei ihm war, würde ihm nichts passieren können. Katte würde sein Talisman sein. Solange sie zusammen waren, musste doch alles gut werden – oder?

Als Friedrich seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren die Wolken verschwunden. Der Himmel war klar und mit Sternen übersäht, die ihm ein verträumtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten. Er hob den Kopf und sah Katte an. Sein Gesicht leuchtete gespenstisch rot und grün, das zuckende Flackern der Feuerwerke badete seinen Geliebten in diesem sonderbaren Licht. Friedrich löste seine andere Hand vom Boden, wo er sich aufgestützt hatte, und schlang seinen Arm um Kattes Oberkörper, während er sich rittlings auf seine Beine setzte. Breit grinsend drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Si tu restes avec moi, tout ira bien. Mon cher Katte. _(1)_ “

Diese Worte ließen Katte leise auflachen. Noch immer hatte er Angst, doch wenn er es geschafft hatte, Friedrich dieselbe zu nehmen, war er schon glücklich. „Mon Sanssouci. Je suis avec toi. _(2)_ Und ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen, wenn es nötig ist.“ Er küsste Friedrich, seine Hände vergrub er in den dunklen Locken seines Geliebten.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich unter den unzähligen Sternen, die vom Himmel auf ihre verzweifelten Hoffnungen herabsahen.

Der nächste Morgen brachte jedoch schlechte Nachrichten. Ein Bote kam aus Preußen geritten und verlangte, Friedrich Wilhelm zu sprechen. Wie Friedrich bald darauf erfuhr, wurde Katte zurück zu seinem Regiment gerufen; der König hatte dem Antrag bereits stattgegeben und in wenigen Stunden würde Katte bereits auf dem Weg zurück nach Wusterhausen sein.

In der Hektik des Aufbruchs fanden sie kaum Zeit, sich überhaupt voneinander zu verabschieden. Katte hauchte Friedrich in einem unbeobachteten Moment in seinem Zelt einen Kuss auf die Wange, und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er ihm so bald wie möglich nach England folgen würde.

Friedrich nickte nur stumm, umarmte Katte, vergrub sein Gesicht einen Moment lang in seiner Schulter und atmete tief durch. Noch einmal diesen unbeschreiblichen Geruch wahrnehmen. Noch einmal Kattes Wärme auf der Haut spüren. Dann löste er sich wieder von seinem Geliebten.

Katte sah, dass Friedrich Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Mein Sanssouci. Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“ Er versuchte, ihm zuzulächeln, doch auch seine Lippen zitterten, und er wand sich ab, bevor Friedrich noch sah, dass auch er weinte. Stumm standen sie sich gegenüber, beide starrten konzentriert auf den Boden. Sie wollten sich nicht trennen, doch es war unvermeidlich.

Und schließlich, nachdem Katte Friedrich noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und ihn hart und verzweifelt geküsst hatte, verließ er das Zelt und ging dann davon, um sein Pferd zu satteln.

Friedrich stand lange an der Straße und sah Katte nach, der zurück nach Preußen ritt und ihn hier zurückließ. Schwer legte sich die Einsamkeit auf seine Schultern; er musste schlucken. Aber er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in seinen Augen brannten und über seine Wangen zu laufen drohten. Er hatte sich geschworen, nicht zu weinen. Er war achtzehn. Was würde sein Vater von ihm denken, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Sohn wie ein kleines Mädchen weinte, weil sein Geliebter ihn für ein paar Wochen alleine ließ?

Er war so konzentriert darauf, in eben jene Ferne zu starren, die Katte verschlungen hatte, und die Tränen zurückzuhalten, dass er nicht merkte, wie jemand hinter ihn trat. Erst, als sich eine schwere, warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte, schrak er zusammen, doch als er erkannte, wer hinter ihm stand, atmete er erleichtert aus.

Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow stand dort, unrasiert, mit fleckig gepuderter Perücke, in einer Uniform, die noch deutliche Spuren des Festes der letzten Nacht trug, und betrachtete den Kronprinzen, der noch mitgenommener aussah als er selbst, mitleidig. Er hatte ihn während des Zeithainer Lustlagers im Auge behalten, um ihn vor seinem Vater zu beschützen, doch dabei war ihm natürlich auch die innige Zuneigung zwischen ihm und dem Leutnant von Katte aufgefallen. Was genau jetzt die Beziehung zwischen den beiden ausmachte, darüber war Grumbkow sich nicht sicher, doch es ging ihn auch nichts an. Er sah nur, dass der Abschied von seinem Freund schmerzhaft für Friedrich war.

Grumbkow räusperte sich. „Mein Prinz.“

Friedrich wandte seinen Blick widerstrebend vom Horizont ab. Seine Augen waren gerötet, die zurückgehaltenen Tränen glänzten verräterisch. „Grumbkow. Ihr findet mich zu einer ungünstigen Stunde.“ Ein Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust, so schwer, als läge aller Schmerz der Welt darin.

„Mein Prinz, was bedrückt Euch?“ Das ehrliche Mitgefühl in Grumbkows Stimme brachte Friedrichs Augen beinahe zum Überlaufen. Schnell wischte er sich übers Gesicht, bevor er abwinkte.

„Es ist nichts. Sorgt Euch nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder dem Horizont zu.

Vorsichtig legte Grumbkow dem Kronprinzen wieder die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mein Prinz. Friedrich.“ Er seufzte leise. „Euer Vater lässt mitteilen, dass Er sich bereit machen soll, schon einige Tage früher aufzubrechen. Anscheinend hat er Nachricht aus Berlin erhalten und wünscht daher, seine Reise etwas früher als geplant zu beenden.“

Diese Worte versetzten Friedrich einen neuen Schreck. Wenn seine Flucht doch misslingen sollte, so wäre er um jeden Tag froh, der seine Verlobung aufschieben würde. Trotzig blickte er Grumbkow ins Gesicht. „Und meine Hochzeit plant er mit Sicherheit auch schon. Liege ich da nicht richtig?“

Aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte, als er daran dachte. Nie, niemals würde er sich diesen Treuebruch an seinem geliebten Katte vergeben können! Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Als er dann jedoch spürte, dass der Generalmajor ihm in väterlicher Zuneigung über den Rücken strich, schluchzte er doch auf. „Grumbkow, ich gestehe Ihnen im Vertrauen, ich fühle mich von den Frauen nicht im Mindestens genug angezogen, um mir eine Ehe vorstellen zu können!“

Die Verzweiflung, die in der Stimme des Prinzen mitschwang, schnitt Minister von Grumbkow ins Herz. Er war informiert über die Pläne des Königs, seinen ältesten Sohn noch in diesem Jahr mit Elisabeth Christine von Braunschweig-Bevern zumindest zu verloben, wenn nicht sogar schon zu verheiraten. Doch was Friedrich ihm soeben anvertraut hatte, ließ ihn Rückschlüsse auf die wahre Natur seiner Beziehung zum Kavallerieleutnant ziehen.

Nichts lag Grumbkow ferner, als den Jungen dafür zu verurteilen, aber ihm war klar, dass die Situation eine schwierige war. Verlegen fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Perücke. „Mein Prinz…“ Er schluckte. „Ich fürchte, ich werde Euren Vater nicht umstimmen können…“

Friedrich drehte sich wieder zu Grumbkow um. Ein warmes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, und obwohl eine Träne bereits ihren Weg aus dem Auge und über sein Gesicht gefunden hatte, sah er zuversichtlicher aus als zuvor. „Grumbkow… ich danke Euch. Ihr seid mir, was mein Vater nicht ist. Und ich schätze es sehr, dass Ihr mir helfen wollt.“ Er schlug die Augen nieder. „Aber mir kann wohl niemand mehr helfen.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Generalmajor stehen und ging zurück zu seinem Zelt, wobei er noch einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Horizont warf. Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis er Katte endlich wiedersehen würde?

 

* * *

 

 

Die Reise nach Süden dauerte länger, als Friedrich Wilhelm ursprünglich geplant hatte, und so erreichten sie Steinsfurt, den südlichsten und westlichsten Punkt ihrer Reise, erst Anfang August.

Friedrich war nervös. Er wusste, dass er hier seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen musste. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sich ihm nie mehr bieten. Und wenn er sich nicht verloben wollen würde, und gleichzeitig seinen Vater demütigen wollte, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Am Donnerstagabend versuchte Friedrich, so viel Schlaf wie möglich zu bekommen. Er hatte mittlerweile beschlossen, alleine zu gehen. Es war sicherer; und er wollte keinen Unschuldigen mit in sein Unglück reißen, sollte doch etwas schief gehen.

Noch war er aber zuversichtlich. Von Steinsfurt aus war es nicht weit bis zum Rhein, und von da würde er auch nicht mehr lange nach Frankreich brauchen. Sobald er das Heilige Römische Reich Deutscher Nation einmal verlassen hätte, wäre er ohnehin in Sicherheit. Sein Vater mochte im Zorn schrecklich sein, aber so weit reichte sein Arm sicherlich nicht – oder?

Den Freitag nutzte er dafür, unauffällig die nähere Umgebung auszukundschaften. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er sich bei seiner Flucht auf sein Pferd verlassen müsste, und doch wurde ihm etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, stundenlang im Sattel sitzen zu müssen. Sicher, er konnte reiten. Allerdings mehr schlecht als recht. Katte würde ihn auslachen, wenn er ihn auch nur einmal auf einem Pferderücken sehen würde. Und jetzt blieb Friedrich keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber er war fest entschlossen. Von derartigen Lappalien ließ Friedrich sich nicht länger beirren. Und wenn er zu Fuß durch Frankreich laufen, und mit eigener Kraft durch den Ärmelkanal schwimmen müsste, um nach England zu kommen, er würde es auf sich nehmen. Nichts hielt ihn länger im Einflussbereich seines Vaters.

Und da für den nächsten Tag bereits die Weiterreise angesetzt war, war Friedrich klar, dass er es heute Nacht tun musste.

Am Freitagabend, dem 04. August 1730, ging Friedrich früh zu Bett, wachte allerdings auch nach wenigen Stunden schon wieder auf. Sein Herz raste, seine Hände zitterten. Er hatte wieder einmal von seinem Vater geträumt. Panisch taumelte er zum Fenster, riss es auf und atmete in tiefen Zügen die frische Nachtluft. In der Nähe schlug eine Turmuhr bereits die dritte Stunde des neuen Tages. Ein Stückweit war er auch erleichtert, dass er aufgewacht war. Bald würde sich im Osten der erste Dämmerschein zeigen. Er musste sich auf den Weg nach Frankreich machen.

Friedrich wartete, bis sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, dann begann er, seine Sachen zu packen. Viel war es nicht, nur seine Flöte, ein zweites Hemd und ein wenig Essen. Gerade so viel, wie er bis Frankreich brauchen würde. Ein letztes Mal sah er hinauf zum nächtlichen Sternenhimmel, an dem ein blasser, schmaler Mond stand, der bereits im Untergehen begriffen war, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Sein Pferd hatte er nahe der Stalltür untergestellt. Das Tier hob ihm neugierig den Kopf entgegen, als er sich in die Stallung schlich und so leise wie möglich begann, ihm Sattel und Trensen anzulegen. Als das geschehen war, führte er es hinaus auf den Hof.

Das Haupttor war natürlich bewacht. Friedrich hatte damit gerechnet. Zuerst steuerte er aber trotzdem auf diesen Ausgang zu – er war schließlich der Kronprinz. Warum sollte man ihn nicht passieren lassen, wenn er danach verlangte? Doch noch während er auf das große Tor zusteuerte, überkam ihn schreckliche Angst. Was, wenn man ihn doch aufhalten würde? Er schluckte.

Die kleine Pforte hinter der Küche fiel ihm ein. Die ließ sein Vater mit Sicherheit nicht bewachen. Neue Entschlossenheit ergriff ihn, als er sein Pferd wendete und quer über den Hof Richtung Küche lief. Leise klapperten die Hufe auf dem festen Lehmboden, doch die Wachen hörten es nicht. Unbehelligt erreichte Friedrich die Pforte – und fand sie zu seiner Überraschung und Erleichterung offen vor.

Die Holztür quietschte und knarrte schrecklich in ihren Angeln, als er sie langsam öffnete. Die Stille der Sommernacht schien jedes Geräusch nur noch zu verstärken, und erschrocken hielt Friedrich inne, um zu lauschen. Nichts rührte sich. Alles blieb ruhig. Nur das schnelle Pochen seines eigenen Herzens, das leise Schnauben seines Pferdes und seinen eigenen Atem konnte er hören.

Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief aus. Jetzt also. Er führte das Pferd hinaus, schloss die Tür hinter sich – und atmete durch. Soweit, so gut. Wenn er es bis hierher geschafft hatte, würde er auch weiter kommen. Für ein paar Sekunden stand Friedrich einfach nur da, atmete die kühle Nachtluft in tiefen Zügen und betrachtete die Sterne über seinem Kopf. Jetzt war er frei. Noch immer konnte er es nicht ganz begreifen.

Frei.

Freiheit.

Er hatte es fast geschafft. Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf den Lippen schwang er sich in den Sattel und trabte los, Richtung Frankreich. Hinter seinem Rücken färbte sich der östliche Himmel langsam grau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen: ;)  
> 1) Wenn du bei mir bist, wird alles gut werden.  
> 2) Mein Sanssouci. Ich bin bei dir.


	12. XII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und fragst du noch, warum dein Herz  
> Sich bang in deinem Busen klemmt?  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Faust I_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neues Kapitel heute, weil Friedrich am 31.05.1740 König von Preußen wurde.  
> Kleine history lesson nebenbei... ;D

Katte war schockiert gewesen, als er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, sofort nach Wusterhausen abrücken zu müssen. Es widerstrebte ihm, seinen Geliebten ausgerechnet jetzt alleine zu lassen. Er hatte Friedrich versprochen, dass sie diese Flucht zusammen angehen würden, und jetzt wurde er abkommandiert! Einen kurzen Moment lang zog er es in Erwägung, auf der Stelle zu türmen, aber ihm war auch klar, dass eine so überstürzte Flucht, noch dazu aus Sachsen, das mit Preußen verbündet war, nicht gut gehen konnte.

Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig: er musste zurück nach Wusterhausen. Noch nie hatte er sich so zwischen seiner Loyalität und einem Befehl hin- und hergerissen gefühlt. Seine Treue gehörte seinem König und seinem Vaterland, darauf hatte er schließlich einen Eid geleistet. Aber auch seinem Kronprinzen wollte er die Treue halten, und Friedrich ganz besonders. Nie hätte er sich erträumen lassen, dass er einmal in einen derartigen Gewissenskonflikt geraten würde, zwischen seinem Geliebten und seiner soldatischen Pflicht.

Aber wenn er Friedrich auch in Liebe und Zuneigung ergeben war, so fürchtete er doch auch, jetzt alles durch überstürztes und nicht durchdachtes Handeln zu ruinieren. Und daher sah Katte sich gezwungen, gegen sein Herz zu entscheiden. Er begann, sofort seine Sachen zu packen, um so schnell wie möglich zurück zu seinem Regiment nach Wusterhausen zu kommen. In der Hektik des Aufbruchs fand er kaum Zeit, sich überhaupt von Friedrich zu verabschieden.

Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, als sie einen Moment lang unbeobachtet waren, doch er sah, dass Friedrich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Zärtlich strich er ihm über die weichen, dunklen Locken. „Mein Sanssouci. Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“ Kattes Stimme zitterte, er musste schlucken. Schnell wandte er sich ab, bevor Friedrich noch sah, dass auch er weinte. Er wollte Friedrich nicht verunsichern.

Stumm standen sie sich gegenüber, beide starrten konzentriert auf den Boden. Sie wollten sich nicht trennen, doch es war unvermeidlich. Und schließlich, nachdem Katte Friedrich noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und ihn leidenschaftlich und verzweifelt geküsst hatte, verließ er das Zelt und ging dann davon, um sein Pferd zu satteln. Zärtlich strich er dem Tier über die kastanienbraune Flanke, hauptsächlich um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er wollte Friedrich nicht so zurücklassen, wirklich nicht. Aber er war Soldat. Er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste den Befehlen des Königs gehorchen.

Katte schwang sich in den Sattel, trabte an und verließ das Lager gemeinsam mit dem preußischen Boten. Er sah sich nicht um, da er fürchtete, sonst die Tränen nicht zurückhalten zu können, doch seine Gedanken blieben bei Friedrich.

Der zweitägige Ritt nach Wusterhausen verlief schweigsam. Noch nie zuvor war Katte um die tröstliche, stumme Anwesenheit und Nähe seines Pferdes, die ihm Zuspruch gab und ihn beruhigte, so froh gewesen. Ihm war nicht nach Unterhaltungen zumute, und worauf auch immer ihn der andere ansprach, nach spätestens drei Sätzen versank Katte wieder in tiefem Schweigen. Er musste an Friedrich denken, seinen Sanssouci, der jetzt ohne ihn mit seinem Vater und den Generälen weiterreisen musste. Der auf ihrer gemeinsam geplanten Flucht jetzt auf sich allein gestellt war.

Die ganzen Tage über herrschte schönstes Sommerwetter, doch Katte sah es nicht. Er war versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken, Gedanken an seinen Geliebten und an eine mögliche vertane Chance. Nichts wünschte sich Katte mehr, als Friedrich begleiten zu können. Bis dass der Tod sie schied, das hatte er ihm versprochen. Und jetzt würde er in diesen entscheidenden Stunden nicht bei ihm sein können. Würde Friedrich etwas zustoßen auf seiner Flucht, dann würde Katte es sich nie verzeihen können, nicht bei ihm gewesen zu sein.

Doch Friedrichs Schicksal lag nicht mehr in seinen Händen, er konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen, und je tiefer er nach Preußen hineinritt, je weiter er sich von Friedrich entfernte, desto schwerer wurde ihm ums Herz. Wäre es nur die Sehnsucht nach seinem Geliebten gewesen… Aber es war die Angst, die Katte nachts nicht schlafen und tags immer wieder unruhig nach Süden blicken ließ. Nichts wollte er mehr, als Friedrich beistehen zu können, sollte er seine Hilfe nötig haben. Und er hoffte, dass wenigstens seine Gedanken ihn erreichen würden.

Als Katte wieder bei seinem Regiment in Wusterhausen war und seinem Dienst nachging, war es Ende Juni. Sein General bemerkte Kattes Unruhe, doch er sprach den jungen Leutnant nicht darauf an. Er hatte so seine Vermutung, was Hans Hermann von Katte beschäftigte; und es hatte mit Sicherheit mit seiner Liebschaft zu tun. Also bemühte er sich, ihn abzulenken. Er spannte Katte so aktiv wie möglich in den Dienst im Regiment ein, und Katte, dankbar für die Gelegenheiten, sich einmal nicht um Friedrich sorgen zu können, stürzte sich geradezu in die Arbeit. Er erledigte Unmengen an Schreibarbeiten für seinen General, half bei der Ausbildung neuer Rekruten und sprang einmal sogar für einen erkrankten Hauptmann ein, als sein General ihn mit dieser Aufgabe betraute.

Noch im Juli wurde sein Regiment vorübergehend nach Potsdam versetzt. Zunächst meinte Katte, ganz froh darüber zu sein, einmal etwas anderes zu sehen als das kleine Wusterhausen. Und vielleicht würde er dann auch weniger an Friedrich denken müssen. Doch als er diesen Ort schließlich verlassen musste, brach es ihm beinahe das Herz. Hier hatte er einen Winter lang um Friedrichs Leben fürchten müssen. Hier waren sie gemeinsam in den Mechanikunterricht gegangen, hatten sie ihre gemeinsamen Tage im Wald verbracht. Hier war er zwei Sommer lang mit Friedrich glücklich gewesen. Und dieser Schmerz über den Verlust des vertrauten Anblicks einer Landschaft, die für Katte so untrennbar mit seinem Geliebten verbunden war, ließ seine Sorgen um Friedrich wieder aufflammen.

Nicht nur, dass er vor Angst um Sanssouci beinahe umkam, auch seine Sehnsucht nach Friedrichs Nähe war stärker denn je. Sie hatten sich einen Monat lang nicht mehr gesehen; an sich keine besonders lange Zeitspanne für die beiden. Jeden Winter mussten sie länger ohne den anderen auskommen. Aber im Winter hatten sie zumindest die Gewissheit, dass sie sich im Frühjahr wiedersehen würden. Jetzt war ihre Trennung überschattet von quälender Ungewissheit, die Katte schier in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Abend für Abend holte er das Büchlein mit den Gedichten hervor, die Friedrich für ihn geschrieben und ihm geschenkt hatte. In Kattes Augen waren es die schönsten Gedichte der Welt. Die zarten Worte ließen ihn für wenige Minuten vergessen, dass sein Sanssouci nicht hier bei ihm, sondern irgendwo in irgendeinem der unzähligen deutschen Fürstentümer und Kleinstaaten unterwegs war. Fast glaubte er, Friedrichs Stimme zu hören, die ihm die Verse sanft ins Ohr flüsterte. Für wenige Momente war er glücklich.

Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, in welcher Situation sich der befand, der diese wundervolle Lyrik verfasst hatte. In welcher Gefahr Friedrich womöglich schon schwebte. Es war Mitte Juli. Langsam wurde es kritisch. Wie lange der König für seine Reise brauchen, wann genau er Steinsfurt erreichen würde, hatte nicht einmal Friedrich sicher gewusst.

Katte saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen, sobald ihm das bewusst geworden war. Vielleicht war Friedrich schon geflohen. Wenn ja, war er ergriffen worden? Oder hatte er es geschafft, bis nach Frankreich zu kommen? Hatte er es sich angesichts der drohenden Gefahren vielleicht doch anders überlegt, und würde er in einigen Wochen zurück nach Wusterhausen kommen, um dort herauszufinden, dass er, Katte, fort war? Einen vierstündigen Ritt von ihm entfernt, in Potsdam?

Er wäre wohl in seiner sorgenvollen Resignation versunken, wenn sein General, der Katte ja von Kindesbeinen an kannte, nicht gemerkt hatte, dass mit seinem Schützling nicht zum Besten stand. Er konnte nur vermuten, was wirklich dahintersteckte, doch er konnte sich bemühen, dem jungen Mann zu so viel Ablenkung wie möglich zu verhelfen. Er schlug ihn sogar für eine Beförderung zum Premierleutnant vor.

Noch wusste Katte davon freilich nichts, doch Zeit, sich über die Mengen an Aufgaben, die sein General ihm auftrug, zu wundern, hatte er auch nicht. Er stürzte sich bereitwillig in die Arbeit, und wenn er nicht beschäftigt war, weilten seine Gedanken beinahe ununterbrochen bei Friedrich.

Am 01. August hatte Katte noch immer nichts von Friedrich gehört, und langsam begann er zu hoffen, dass sein Geliebter es eventuell doch nicht getan hatte. Dass er möglicherweise doch nicht geflohen war, und in wenigen Wochen wieder in Wusterhausen war. Mit Sicherheit würde es möglich sein, über Wilhelmine Kontakt zu Sanssouci aufzunehmen. Dann würde Katte wieder jeden Samstag von Berlin nach Wusterhausen reiten können, um sich dort mit Friedrich zu treffen.

Trotz aller Hoffnung blieb Kattes Nervosität, die wahrscheinlich erst wieder verschwinden würde, wenn er Friedrich sicher zurück in Preußen wusste. Bevor er nicht diese Gewissheit hatte, konnte er sich nicht sicher sein. Und solange er nicht sicher war, hatte er Angst um seinen Geliebten. Solche Angst, dass er kaum essen und nachts nicht schlafen konnte. Jetzt konnte er nachvollziehen, wie Friedrich sich jede Nacht fühlen musste. Und er wünschte sich, dass Friedrich jetzt bei ihm sein könnte. So hätten sie sich gegenseitig diese Angst nehmen können, er seinem Geliebten durch sein tieferes Verständnis, und Friedrich ihm durch seine bloße Anwesenheit.

In der Nacht vom 04. auf den 05. August lag Katte mit Herzrasen im Bett und fand keinen Schlaf. Eine unbestimmte Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, stundenlang, stand schließlich auf und ging ans Fenster. Es war eine klare Nacht, die Sterne funkelten so hell, wie Katte es lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dieselben Sterne leuchteten jetzt über Friedrich, der irgendwo in Deutschland unterwegs war. Vielleicht dachte auch er gerade an ihn.

Leise begann Katte, zu beten. Mit aller Macht flehte er darum, dass Friedrich und er eines Tages wieder glücklich zusammen kommen würden. Dann, mit einem Mal, fiel die unerträgliche Anspannung von ihm ab. Er konnte wieder frei atmen, sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich und eine schwere, bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich auf ihn.

Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich frei; so frei, wie er sich in seinem Leben noch nicht gefühlt hatte. Auch spürte Katte ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl, was er sonst nur kannte, wenn er mit Friedrich zusammen war. Er wandte sein Gesicht ein letztes Mal den Sternen zu, dachte an Friedrich. „Bitte… beschütze ihn. Und lass ihn endlich sein Glück finden.“, flüsterte er der Nacht zu. Dann schloss er das Fenster wieder, und ging ins Bett. Endlich konnte er einschlafen.

Doch seine Gedanken blieben bei Friedrich, auch in den nächsten Tagen.

Am 07. August erreichte ihn schließlich die Nachricht, dass Kronprinz Friedrich aus Steinsfurt geflohen war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ein bisschen kürzeres Kapitel diesmal... aber dafür hat es genau 1730 Wörter xD


	13. XIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiten, reiten, reiten, durch den Tag, durch die Nacht, durch den Tag. Reiten, reiten, reiten. Und der Mut ist so müde geworden und die Sehnsucht so groß.  
> \- R.M. Rilke, _Die Weise von Liebe und Tod des Cornets Christoph Rilke_

Friedrich war nicht annähernd ein so guter Reiter wie Katte, doch er schaffte es wenigstens, im Sattel zu bleiben – anders, als er in den Reitstunden bei Grumbkow immer vorgab. Trotzdem hatte er Probleme damit, dem Tier zu zeigen, was er wollte und was es tun sollte. Und zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, er hätte seiner militärischen Ausbildung mehr Beachtung geschenkt.

Während er sich allerdings im dämmerdunklen Wald mit seinem Pferd abkämpfte, hatte man in Steinsfurt das Verschwinden des Kronprinzen bemerkt. König Friedrich Wilhelm schäumte vor Wut und ließ sofort sämtliche verfügbare Soldaten ausschwärmen, um sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn zu machen. Was wäre das für ein Skandal, wenn das Ausland Wind von der Sache bekäme!

Die Morgendämmerung brachte ein böses Erwachen für Friedrich. Er konnte seine Verfolger hinter sich im Wald hören, ihre Schreie und Hornrufe, das Hufgetrappel der Pferde. Angst packte ihn, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sein ganzer Körper war beherrscht von einem Zwang, sich zu verstecken, sich am besten direkt in den Boden einzugraben, doch sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass seine einzige Hoffnung jetzt in der Flucht lag.

Verzweifelt trieb er sein Pferd zur Eile an. Nackte Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sicher, die Demütigung seines Vaters hatte er gewollt. Und dieses Ziel hatte er schon allein durch einen Fluchtversuch erreicht. Man würde davon erfahren, dass der Kronprinz von Preußen versucht hatte, sich der Gewalt seines eigenen Staates zu entziehen. Die großen europäischen Fürsten, deren Anerkennung sich Friedrich Wilhelm für sein geliebtes Preußen so sehr wünschte, würden mit dem Finger auf das kleine Königreich zeigen.

Aber das war nicht alles. Friedrich wusste, dass es ihm schlimm ergehen würde, wenn man ihn erwischte. Wenn er gefasst würde. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er eine Inhaftierung überleben würde. Mit Sicherheit aber würde sein Vater dafür sorgen, dass er einen Prozess bekam. Und, Kronprinz hin oder her, aus Sicht Friedrich Wilhelms hatte er nicht nur als Deserteur den Tod verdient.

Zum ersten Mal war Friedrich heilfroh, dass Katte nicht bei ihm war. Wenigstens er würde diesem Schicksal entgehen. Er bereute es, Katte überhaupt überredet zu haben, mit ihm zu kommen. Wäre der junge Leutnant nicht abkommandiert worden, würde er jetzt ebenso wie Friedrich selbst seinem Schicksal ins Auge blicken müssen.

Deserteur.

Todesstrafe.

Der kühle Wind eines Sommermorgens peitschte Friedrichs Gesicht, das nass vor Tränen war. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er so etwas wie Reue. Nicht für seine Flucht, nein. Er bereute nicht, den Versuch gewagt zu haben, ein selbstbestimmtes, freies Leben zu führen, aber er bereute es, seinen Geliebten nicht noch ein letztes Mal geküsst zu haben. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Nie, niemals würde er Katte wiedersehen! Jetzt wusste er, dass es seine einzige Chance war, Frankreich zu erreichen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit es noch war, wusste nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt noch in die richtige Richtung ritt. Er wollte nur noch weg, weg, frei sein!

Doch unaufhaltsam näherten sich seine Jäger, die Soldaten seines Vaters. Friedrich hörte ihre Pferde, die sich geräuschvoll ihren Weg durch den Wald bahnten, ebenso wie er selbst. Im Unterholz, das immer dichter zu werden schien, kam er nicht nur langsamer voran, er hinterließ auch noch eine kaum zu übersehende Spur. Eine Spur, der die Soldaten nur zu bereitwillig folgten.

Wieder spornte Friedrich sein Pferd an, doch er spürte, dass ihm die Kraft ausging. Sein Kopf war müde von der beinahe schlaflosen Nacht, seine Beine waren müde, die Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln brannten, es fühlte sich an, als würden sie mit dem Knochen verschmelzen. Selbst, wenn sein Pferd noch stundenlang laufen würde, er selbst würde das nicht durchhalten. Jetzt wünschte er sich doch, ein paar mehr Reitstunden bei Grumbkow genommen zu haben. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich ließen seine Verfolger von ihm ab, bevor er sich nicht mehr im Sattel halten konnte!

Die Peinlichkeit, vom Pferd zu fallen, blieb Friedrich erspart. Allerdings nur, weil die Soldaten ihn vorher einholten. Ein Warnschuss wurde in die Luft abgegeben. Friedrich erschrak, riss intuitiv an den Zügel, sein Pferd blieb mit einem lauten Wiehern stehen.

„Scheiße, verdammte!“ Fluchend wollte Friedrich sich aus dem Sattel schwingen, in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, seinen Verfolgern vielleicht doch noch zu entkommen, da brachen die Reiter aus dem Gebüsch hervor. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten sie ihn eingekreist. Ängstlich drängte sich Friedrich an den warmen Körper seines Pferdes. Die Anwesenheit des sanften Tieres beruhigte ihn ein wenig; dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Was hatte er zu erwarte? Einen Prozess? Eine Strafe seines Vaters? Würde er ohne Umschweife hingerichtet werden? Seine Finger zitterten nervös; er blickte zu Boden.

Einer der Reiter saß jetzt ab, kam langsam auf Friedrich zu und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf. „Was haben wir denn hier? Kronprinz Friedrich, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Wo wollten wir denn hin?“ Der respektlose Tonfall dem Prinzen gegenüber widerstrebte ihm zwar, doch hatte der König persönlich angeordnet, seinen Sohn im Falle einer Festnahme nicht anders zu behandeln als jeden anderen Deserteur.

Friedrich schluckte. Es war einen Versuch wert. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihm nichts würde nachweisen können, da sein einziger Mitwisser tausende Meilen von hier in Preußen war und mit Sicherheit schweigen würde wie ein Grab. In einem _fairen_ Prozess würde man ihm nichts anhaben können. Nur würde sein Vater garantiert nicht für einen fairen Prozess sorgen. „Ich wollte ausreiten, nichts weiter. Ich verstehe nicht, warum man mir dafür die halbe Armee hinterher schicken muss.“

„Ich glaube, die Frage lässt sich beantworten.“ Der Soldat sah Friedrich streng an. „Erzählt Eurem Vater, dass ihr ausreiten wolltet; und versucht, ihn zu überzeugen. Der König hat Hinweise, dass Ihr desertieren wolltet!“ Mit diesen Worten packte er Friedrich schmerzhaft an den Oberarmen und wollte ihm die Hände auf den Rücken fesseln.

Doch er hatte nicht mit der heftigen Gegenwehr des Kronprinzen gerechnet. Friedrich schaffte es, sich aus dem Griff des überraschten Soldaten zu winden, drehte sich um und schlug zu. Daraufhin stürzten sich auch die anderen Soldaten auf ihren Gefangenen und begannen, Friedrich mit Fäusten und Stiefeln zu traktieren. Doch Friedrich wehrte sich vehement. Er schaffte es, sich aus dem Knäuel aus Menschen zu befreien, mit zerzaustem Haar und zerrissener Uniform zwar, aber er war frei, konnte einige Meter laufen – da trat ihm plötzlich der Leutnant der Einheit in den Weg. Im Affekt schlug Friedrich seinem Gegenüber so fest er konnte ins Gesicht. Kampflos wollte er sich nicht ergeben!

Friedrich bereute im selben Moment, da seine Faust das Gesicht des anderen berührte, seine Handlung, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Etwas knackte. Blut lief dem Soldaten aus der Nase, er schrie vor Schmerz auf. Friedrich zuckte zusammen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schmerzhaft so etwas war, und empfand jetzt ehrliches Mitleid mit dem Soldaten.

Das Problem war nur, dass dieser kein Mitleid für Friedrich empfand, als er ihm jetzt im Gegenzug die Faust in den Magen rammte. Keuchend ging Friedrich in die Knie und rang nach Luft, doch das war nur der erste Schlag. Als er zu Boden ging, traf ihn der schwere Stiefel des Leutnants mit voller Wucht in den Rücken, sodass er vornüber fiel, unfähig, sich gegen die nun folgenden Angriffe zu wehren.

Instinktiv rollte sich Friedrich eng zusammen, zog die Knie an die Brust und legte die Hände in den Nacken. So hoffte er, zumindest dem schlimmsten zu entgehen, als sich die geballte Wut der Soldaten an ihm entlud. Blut und Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, wahrscheinlich schrie er auch, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr hören. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz, der im Rhythmus seines beschleunigten Herzschlages durch seinen ganzen Körper pulsierte, und ein lautes Rauschen in den Ohren.

Unvermittelt traf ihn ein Stiefel an der Schläfe und riss ihn aus diesem Zustand, er fühlte einen kurzen, grellen Schmerz, dann umfing ihn gnädige Dunkelheit. Er merkte nicht mehr, wie die Soldaten noch weiter auf ihn eintraten, als er schon lange bewusstlos im Gras lag, doch schließlich schritt der Leutnant ein, fesselte Friedrich trotz allem die Hände auf den Rücken, hievte ihn auf ein Pferd, und sie brachten ihn zurück nach Steinsfurt, wo König Friedrich Wilhelm bereits sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr seines Sohnes wartete.

 

* * *

 

 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag Friedrich auf einem staubigen Holzboden und war an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Der Raum war dämmrig, aber durch ein kleines Fenster nahe der Decke sickerte wenigstens etwas Tageslicht hinunter. In einer Ecke stand ein Krug mit Wasser.

Friedrich stöhnte leise auf, als er den Schmerz wahrnahm, der in seiner Schläfe pochte. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und ertastete eine dicke Beule. Der zuvor dumpfe Schmerz wurde stechend und ließ grelle Blitze hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern explodieren. Er schluckte. Da hatte man ihn ganz schön zugerichtet.

Jetzt, wo er den Schmerz an seiner Schläfe so deutlich wahrnahm, war es, als würde der sich vermehren. Plötzlich fühlte er an ziemlich jeder Stelle seines Körpers die Folgen der Schläge und Tritte der Soldaten sowie ihrer unsanften Behandlung auf dem Weg hierher. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, hier auf dem Rücken zu liegen, drehte sich auf den Bauch, auf die rechte und linke Seite, und befand jede Position für etwa gleich schmerzhaft. Resigniert vergrub er die Hände in seinem blutverkrusteten, zerzausten Haar und stöhnte etwas lauter als zuvor. Womit hatte er das verdient?

Natürlich wusste er, womit er das verdient hatte. Er hatte versucht, zu desertieren. Zumindest lautete so ja anscheinend seine Anklage, wenn er die Soldaten, die ihn festgenommen hatten, richtig verstanden hatte. Fahnenflucht… ja, wenn es nur das gewesen wäre. Wenn es nur das Militär gewesen wäre, dem er hätte entkommen wollen. Vielleicht hätte er dann gar nicht versucht, zu fliehen. Und jetzt saß er hier, und ziemlich in der Tinte.

Das schlimmste aber war, wie ihm langsam immer bewusster wurde, dass er Katte da mit hineingezogen hatte. Schuldgefühle brannten in seinem Herzen und wurden bald unangenehmer als der physische Schmerz, den er spürte. Wie hatte er Katte nur ins Vertrauen ziehen können? Wie hatte er in dieser Situation eine solche Verantwortung für das Leben seines Geliebten übernehmen können, wenn es doch gar nicht in seinen Händen lag? Und wie würde er den Rest seines Lebens mit einer solchen Schuld leben können?

Vielleicht war der Rest seines Lebens ja auch gar nicht lang genug, als dass sich seine Schuldgefühle bestätigen würden. Fast hoffte Friedrich es. Mit dieser Last wollte er nicht leben müssen; mit dieser Last würde er nicht leben können. Was gäbe er nur darum, wenn Katte jetzt zumindest hier bei ihm wäre, ihn trösten könnte und ihm mit seinem Optimismus helfen könnte, selbst in dieser Situation noch etwas Positives zu sehen. Zum Beispiel, dass sie wenigstens zusammen wären.

Doch schließlich verließ ihn sein Bewusstsein wieder; Friedrich fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der erst tiefer und erholsamer wurde, als Katte darin auftauchte. In seinem Traum sah er Katte und sich selbst. Sie liefen Hand in Hand durch Paris; den Jardin des Tuileries, um genau zu sein. Die Sonne schien, es war warm, Blumen blühten. Friedrich konnte Katte neben sich spüren, er roch den herrlichen Duft seines weichen, karamellfarbenen Haars. Sanft zog er seinen Geliebten in eine innige Umarmung und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann gingen sie weiter, bis sie hinter einer Gruppe von hohen Büschen verschwanden.

Zuhause in Berlin hatte Friedrichs Amme ihm einmal ein französisches Buch aus Paris gezeigt, in dem dieser Garten abgebildet gewesen war, und seitdem hatte Friedrich sich gewünscht, eines Tages diesen wunderschönen Ort besuchen zu dürfen. Natürlich hatte sein Vater es ihm nie erlaubt, aber er hatte gehofft. Und als Katte und er die Flucht geplant hatten, hatte er angefangen, zu hoffen, dass sie ihn vielleicht auch einmal in diesen wunderschönen Garten führen würde.

Die Vorstellung, mit Katte diesen Kindheitstraum in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen, zauberte dem Schlafenden ein sanftes, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf die blutigen Lippen. Welche höhere Macht sich seiner erbarmt hatte und ihm diesen warmen, liebevollen Traum geschenkt hatte, wusste Friedrich nicht, aber er war ihr dankbar. Mit seinem Geliebten an seiner Seite schien ihm alles Bevorstehende nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, und wenn Katte auch nur in seinen Träumen bei ihm sein konnte.

Erst, als die Tür seines Gefängnisses krachend zugeschlagen wurde, fuhr Friedrich hoch – und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er nicht länger allein war.


	14. XIV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komm in den totgesagten park und schau  
> den schimmer ferner lächelnder gestade  
> \- S. George, _Komm in den totgesagten Park_

Zwei Soldaten hatten den Raum betreten. Benommen sah Friedrich auf. Preußen. Natürlich. Er war in der Gewalt seines Vaters, was hätte er anderes erwarten sollen? Dass er durch irgendein Wunder vom Markgrafen von Baden-Durlach gefangen genommen werden würde? Mit Sicherheit nicht.

Die Soldaten gaben Friedrich frisches Wasser, dann gingen sie wieder. Sie beachteten ihn nicht, sprachen nicht mit ihm, sahen ihn nicht einmal an.

Als die Tür wieder zu war, versuchte Friedrich, sich aufzusetzen, denn er hatte furchtbaren Durst. Doch als er den Kopf hob, spürte er wieder die Schmerzen am ganzen Körper, die ihm die Soldaten zugefügt hatten; erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, wie viel er hatte einstecken müssen. Schwindel überkam ihn, er musste sich wieder hinlegen. Wie lange war es her, dass man ihn gefangen genommen hatte? War das Licht, das durch das kleine Fenster fiel, noch das Licht desselben Tages, an dem er aufgebrochen war Richtung Frankreich?

Er sah starr hinauf zu dem kleinen, langsam schwächer werdenden Lichtpunkt; nach einiger Zeit fühlte er sich sicher genug, um sich aufzusetzen und auf Händen und Knien in die Ecke hinüberzukriechen, in der der Krug mit Wasser stand. Wie ein Verdurstender trank er gierig Schluck um Schluck, bis das Gefäß geleert war. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken. Was würde nun mit ihm geschehen? Würde man ihm einen Prozess machen, ihn als Deserteur vor ein Militärgericht stellen? Oder würde sein Vater die Sache persönlich regeln?

Friedrich wusste nicht, was er mehr fürchtete. Als Deserteur erwartete ihn der Tod, aber in den Händen seines Vaters möglicherweise noch Schlimmeres. Aber noch mehr als die Gedanken an seine eigene Zukunft quälten ihn die Gedanken an Katte. Würde man ihre Verbindung entdecken? Friedrich war überzeugt, dass der König das Unterste zu Oberst kehren würde, um seinen Sohn so hart wie möglich zu treffen, aber würde er auch Hinweise auf Katte finden?

Es war eine Erleichterung für Friedrich, dass er sich dagegen entschieden hatte, Wilhelmine in seine Fluchtpläne einzuweihen. Zumindest seine geliebte Schwester würde man nicht belasten können. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Wilhelmine nicht noch schlimmer behandelt werden würde. Und dass sie Katte und ihn nicht verraten würde.

Katte… was würde mit ihm geschehen, wenn man herausfand, dass sie die Flucht gemeinsam geplant hatten? Mitwisserschaft bei Desertion wurde als Hochverrat geahndet. Man würde Katte – nein, er konnte nicht weiterdenken. Und das nur, weil er ihn überredet hatte, weil er nicht auf Katte hatte hören wollen. Weil Katte ihm gegenüber treu gewesen war, stand er jetzt womöglich als Verbrecher da. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich würde Katte dieses Schicksal erspart bleiben. Das Schicksal eines Hochverräters.

Verzweifelt vergrub Friedrich das Gesicht in den Händen. Wenn Katte doch nur hier bei ihm wäre… dann würde er sich nicht so schrecklich einsam fühlen. Und die Angst um Katte, seine Schwester und ihn selbst würde seine Gedanken nicht permanent beherrschen.

Der Raum war kühl, aber nicht kalt. Friedrich zog seinen Mantel eng um die schmächtigen Schultern. Er war müde, konnte aber trotzdem nicht schlafen. Katte ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern sah er bleiche, schmutzige Haut und verfilztes karamellfarbenes Haar; auf der wachsweißen Haut zeichneten sich Schläge ab, das Haar war blutdurchtränkt. Leblose grüne Augen starrten ihn an. Und starrten. Und starrten.

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Friedrich hoch. Die Augen schienen ihn zu verfolgen, er konnte sie nicht vergessen. Zitternd presste er die Fäuste auf die Augen. „Oh, Katte“, schluchzte er, „Wieso? Wieso konnte ich nicht auf dich hören?“ In seiner Verzweiflung schrie er auf; sein blutendes Herz drohte, an der Last seiner Schuldgefühle zu zerbrechen. „Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid!“ Wieder schluchzte Friedrich auf, kauerte sich am Boden zusammen.

„Mon cher Katte, kannst du mir das jemals verzeihen?“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Werde ich mir das jemals verzeihen können?“

Weinend, unter verzweifelt gemurmelten Bitten und Selbstvorwürfen, schlief er schließlich doch ein.

Wieder waren es zwei Soldaten, die ihn weckten. Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu, Friedrich schrak hoch. Instinktiv rutschte er mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Die Soldaten kamen langsam und bedrohlich auf ihn zu, Friedrich spürte die Angst, die sie zu verströmen schienen, sie ließ seine Finger zittern und verhinderte klare Gedanken. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, zu fliehen, aber wusste nicht, wohin…

Unsanft wurde er an den Armen gepackt, man fesselte ihm die Hände auf den Rücken und verband ihm die Augen, bevor ihn die Männer aus dem Zimmer führten. Friedrich schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er fühlte Wind in seinem Gesicht und wusste, dass man ihn nach draußen gebracht hatte. Die Ungewissheit und Nervosität verursachten ihm Übelkeit. Wo brachte man ihn hin? Erwartete ihn etwa schon seine Hinrichtung?

Dann hörte er das Klappern von Pferdehufen, und er begriff: man wollte ihn fortbringen von hier! Kalte Angst griff erbarmungslos nach seinem Herzen, ihm wurde schwindelig.

„Wohin bringt ihr mich?“

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Was soll das? Ich bin der Kronprinz in Preußen! Ich verlange Auskunft!“

Aber die Soldaten schwiegen.

Friedrich wurde schmerzhaft an den Armen gepackt und in eine andere Richtung gezerrt, er wehrte sich, versuchte, sich aus dem Griff der Soldaten zu winden, er weigerte sich weiterzugehen.

„Wohin bringt ihr mich?!“

Er schaffte es, dem Soldaten, der ihn festhielt, gegen das Schienbein zu treten, riss sich los, rannte ein paar Meter mit verbundenen Augen, bevor er wieder eingefangen wurde.

„Nein! Lasst mich los! Wohin bringt ihr mich?“, schrie Friedrich verzweifelt. „Lässt man mich hinrichten?“

Wieder versuchte er, sich aus dem Griff des Soldaten zu winden, doch diesmal hielt man ihn fester. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, zu entkommen, doch er gab nicht auf und wehrte sich verzweifelt, bis er einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam. Friedrich fiel zu Boden. Er spürte noch, wie er unsanft aufgefangen wurde. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

 

* * *

 

 

Friedrich Wilhelm war auf Grumbkows Anraten hin vorausgeritten und hatte Berlin schon fast erreicht, als die zurückgebliebenen Soldaten mit ihrem Gefangenen, der sich seinen Sohn schimpfte, von Steinsfurt aufbrachen.

Es war ein Fünftagesritt von der französischen Grenze in die Preußische Hauptstadt, wenn man in einem gemächlichen Tempo ritt. Anders als Friedrich Wilhelm. Der König aber, nur von wenigen seiner Generäle begleitet, hatte selten ein Pferd so zu Schanden geritten wie in diesen drei Tagen, als er die Strecke zwischen Steinsfurt und Berlin in einem Gewaltritt zurücklegte. Die Wut trieb ihn voran. Er wollte seinen Sohn, Friedrich, diesen Deserteur, diesen Schandfleck für ganz Preußen, verurteilt, nein, er wollte ihn bestraft wissen. Er würde das Kriegsgericht mit diesem Fall betrauen, sobald er endlich in Berlin war. Es konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen.

Generalmajor von Grumbkow hatte er etwa auf halber Strecke zurückgeschickt und ihm persönlich die Verantwortung dafür übertragen, dass man Friedrich nach Berlin bringen würde, egal in welchem Zustand. Es konnte dem verweichlichten Bengel nicht schaden, wenn man ihn einmal etwas härter anfasste.

Wahrscheinlich war es die klügste Entscheidung gewesen, Friedrich zurückzulassen. Friedrich Wilhelm musste sich eingestehen, dass er seinen Sohn, wäre er ihm in den ersten Stunden nach seiner Flucht unter die Augen getreten, in seinem Zorn wahrscheinlich wirklich totgeschlagen hätte. Ein Kronprinz, der versuchte, aus dem Land zu fliehen, über das er einmal herrschen würde…! Wenn erst das Ausland davon erfuhr…

Wieso nur musste Friedrich sein ältester Sohn sein? Eine derartige Enttäuschung hatte er sich nicht erwartet, als man ihm am 24. Januar 1712 verkündet hatte, dass ihm ein Thronfolger geboren worden war. Eine Memme, die nicht reiten, noch schießen konnte! Sich stattdessen für Musik und Literatur, oder wie sich dieser fürchterliche französische Blödsinn nennen mochte, interessierte! Und das Schlimmste war ja wohl, dass er Voltaire las! Wer sonst mochte dem Jungen diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt haben?!

Sein zweitältester Sohn, August Wilhelm, war erst acht Jahre alt und trotzdem ein besserer Soldat als Friedrich. Was gäbe Friedrich Wilhelm nur darum, wenn dieser sein Ältester wäre! Dann hätte er einen Thronfolger, auf den er stolz sein könnte; und nicht diesen verweichlichten Kerl, der den ganzen Tag am liebsten hinter seinen Büchern und mit seiner Flöte verbrachte. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass er einmal andere Saiten aufzog. Die Bücher mussten verbrannt werden. Die Noten und die Flöte auch.

Aber das alles würde Friedrich wohl ohnehin nicht mehr betreffen, wenn das Kriegsgericht ihn wegen Desertion zu Tode verurteilte. Ein grimmiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen. Ja, auf das Urteil des Kriegsgerichts war Friedrich Wilhelm auf jeden Fall gespannt.

Als Friedrich Wilhelm im Berliner Stadtschloss angelangt war, dem Schloss, in dem sein Sohn Friedrich vor achtzehn Jahren geboren worden war, ließ er sofort seinen Berater, Fürst Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau, kommen. Ihm schilderte er wortreich und emotional sein Problem, wobei er Friedrich, diesen Hund, aufs Übelste beschimpfte, bis der alte Dessauer ihm Einhalt gebot.

„Majestät! Euer Majestät, ich bitte um Vergebung, wenn ich Euch widersprechen muss. Aber haltet Ihr es in der Tat für sinnvoll, am Kronprinzen ein Exempel zu statuieren? Was wird das Ausland sagen?“

Friedrich Wilhelm hielt einen Moment lang inne. Dann wetterte er los: „Es interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck, was das Ausland zu meinen privaten Angelegenheiten sagt! In einem Staat wird doch wohl ein Vater noch seinen Sohn züchtigen dürfen, wie er das für richtig hält!“

Leopold räusperte sich. „Mit Verlaub, Euer Majestät, da es sich bei Eurem Sohn um den Kronprinz in Preußen handelt, würde ich mich trotz Eurer berechtigten Einwände um die Meinung des Auslands kümmern. Schließlich wollt Ihr doch das Ansehen Eures Staates nicht von diesem einen Zwischenfall abhängig machen?“

Zornig trat Friedrich Wilhelm gegen die Wand. „Das Ausland hat sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, was ich in der Erziehung meines Sohnes für angemessen erachte!“ Wutschnaubend wandte er sich dem anderen zu. „Was meint Ihr?“

Der erwiderte seinen Blick nervös. „Majestät, alles, was ich sagen möchte, ist… wartet noch, bis Ihr den Fall dem Kriegsgericht übergebt. Untersucht den Fall gründlich, bevor Ihr voreilige Schlüsse zieht. Befragt die Vertrauten des Prinzen, vielleicht hatte er Mitwisser. Und möglicherweise solltet Ihr versuchen, selbst mit Eurem Sohn zu sprechen und ihm die Möglichkeit geben, seine Tat zu bereuen, bevor Ihr den Fall dem Kriegsgericht übergebt. Denn bei allen Euren Handlungen müsst Ihr daran denken, dass es sich nicht nur um Euren Sohn handelt, Euer Hochwohlgeboren, sondern eben auch um den Kronprinz in Preußen.“

Schwer atmend ließ sich Friedrich Wilhelm in einen Sessel fallen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Berater. „Ihr wollt mir also sagen, ich solle zunächst mit Friedrich, diesem ehrlosen Deserteur, sprechen? Denkt Ihr, ich werde auch nur ein einziges vernünftiges Wort von ihm zu hören bekommen? Der denkt doch nur an seine Flöte und seinen Voltaire! Diese verfluchten Franzosen!“ Voller Bitterkeit spuckte er auf den Boden.

Das alles hatte mit Sicherheit damit angefangen, dass er dieses französische Kindermädchen gehabt hatte. Grimmig schüttelte der König den Kopf. Hätte er das geahnt, so hätte er den Jungen in der Kaserne großziehen lassen. Vielleicht wäre dann ein Mann aus ihm geworden! Jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt hatte er einen achtzehnjährigen Sohn, der einmal seinen Thron, seine Krone und sein Zepter erben würde, und für den er sich schämen musste.

Aber Leopold hatte ihn auf einen Gedanken gebracht. Ja, er würde die Vertrauten seines Sohnes befragen, allen voran seine Tochter Wilhelmine. Die beiden steckten doch immer unter einer Decke! Vielleicht hatte sie von der geplanten Flucht gewusst. Vielleicht kannte sie andere Mitwisser.

Er würde auch Friedrichs persönlichen Besitz durchsuchen lassen; vielleicht fanden sich irgendwo Notizen, Aufzeichnungen oder Briefe, die ihm nützliche Hinweise geben würden.

Ja, der alte Dessauer hatte Recht: er durfte jetzt nichts überstürzen. Er musste alles gründlich untersuchen lassen, bevor er mit einer Anklage an das Kriegsgericht herantrat. Er musste genug Beweise sammeln. Dann konnten die Generäle schließlich nichts anderes tun als Friedrich schuldig sprechen.

Und aus diesem Grund machte sich König Friedrich Wilhelm sogleich daran, auch den zweiten Rat seines Vertrauten zu befolgen. Man würde Friedrich, sobald er die Stadt erreicht hatte, in Haft nach Schloss Köpenick bringen. Dort würde er ihn befragen. Vielleicht erwies er sich ja ausnahmsweise einmal als gesprächig, der Hund. Wobei sich Friedrich Wilhelm sicher war, dass er mit den richtigen Mitteln sogar seinen sturen Sohn zum Reden bringen würde…

In den folgenden Tagen ließ Friedrich Wilhelm die Bücher und Noten seines Sohnes, die er in seinem Zimmer in Schloss Wusterhausen auftreiben konnte, verbrennen.

Er ließ seine Tochter Wilhelmine wieder und wieder verhören, doch sie schien von nichts gewusst zu haben und war selbst überrascht, von Friedrichs Flucht zu hören.

Er ließ Friedrichs Korrespondenz durchforsten, doch alles, was er fand, waren vereinzelte Briefe an und von seiner Mutter, größtenteils schon Jahre alt.

Auch seine Kameraden bei der Artillerie ließ er befragen, doch auch hier hatte niemand etwas von den Plänen des Kronprinzen zur Fahnenflucht gewusst.

Und so setzte Friedrich Wilhelm alle Hoffnung auf das Verhör seines Sohnes, das er höchstpersönlich führen würde, sobald dieser endlich in Berlin angelangt war.


	15. XV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ach neige,  
> Du Schmerzenreiche,  
> Dein Antlitz gnädig meiner Not!  
> Das Schwert im Herzen,  
> Mit tausend Schmerzen  
> Blickst auf zu deines Sohnes Tod.  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Faust I_

Friedrich kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel, auch wenn er die Augen öffnete. Wahrscheinlich waren sie immer noch verbunden, doch er konnte es nicht herausfinden, da seine Hände ihm noch immer auf den Rücken gefesselt waren und ihm zu schwindelig war, um sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren als sich nicht zu übergeben.

Man hatte ihn bäuchlings über ein Pferd gelegt, und jetzt hing er dort in einer äußerst unbequemen Position und überlegte, ob sich ihm vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit zum Entkommen böte. Aber solche Gedanken verwarf er bald wieder. Wenn sie ritten, lag er gefesselt vor einem der Soldaten auf dem Pferd, und wenn sie rasteten wurde Friedrich an einen Baum gefesselt, wo er die ganze Zeit über von zwei Männern bewacht wurde. Wenn er Glück hatte, ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Wenn er Pech hatte – was oft der Fall war – so machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn ein wenig zu verprügeln. Sie hielten ihn für ein verwöhntes Balg, dem es nur recht geschah, wenn er auch einmal einstecken musste. Und wenn sie schon die offiziellen Befehle hatten…

Bald fragte sich Friedrich, ob er überhaupt lebend am Ziel seiner Reise ankommen würde. Das, wie er mittlerweile herausgefunden hatte, war Berlin, und sein Vater würde ihn dort erwarten. Sicher, es stellte sich auch die Frage, ob es am Ziel überhaupt noch eine Rolle spielte, ob er noch lebte oder bereits tot war, denn was sein Vater eigentlich vorhatte, wusste anscheinend niemand so recht.

Vorerst jedoch sorgte Friedrich sich mehr um seine Knochen und Zähne als um alles andere. Die Prügel ließen alte Wunden und Narben wieder aufreißen. Es wunderte ihn, dass er überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war, bei der Behandlung, die er erfuhr, doch jede wache Sekunde war schmerzhaft für ihn. Er litt unter den Schlägen ebenso wie unter Hunger und Durst, denn die Soldaten waren nicht eben großzügig mit ihren Vorräten ihm gegenüber. Den größten Teil des Tages dämmerte er vor sich hin, soweit ihm das in seiner unbequemen Position auf dem Pferderücken möglich war. In der Nacht fand er wenig Schlaf. Für August waren die Nächte recht kühl, Friedrich fror in seinem Hemd und der dünnen Hose. Die Uniform hatte man ihm als Deserteur abgenommen, und so blieb ihm nicht einmal eine Jacke. Zitternd, im Sitzen an einen Baum gefesselt, konnte Friedrich noch schlechter schlafen als sonst.

Tage und Nächte verschwammen ineinander, er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Zunächst dachte er noch an Katte. Die Erinnerungen an schöne Stunden mit seinem Geliebten, am See, auf der Lichtung, halfen ihm zunächst, doch bald wurden sie von anderem verdrängt. Von Gedanken an Blut, Schmerzen und Angst. Gedanken an das, was wahrscheinlich auf ihn zukam. Was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er erst einmal in Berlin war. Friedrich begann zu zittern, und das nicht nur wegen der kühlen Nachtluft. Er fürchtete sich, vor Berlin und vor Friedrich Wilhelm. Was plante sein Vater, um ihn zu maßregeln? Was stand ihm noch alles bevor? Er wusste nicht, womit er zu rechnen hatte, und diese Ungewissheit machte alles nur noch schlimmer für Friedrich.

Erst jetzt, in diesen Stunden des einsamen Nachdenkens, wurde ihm die Enttäuschung über das Misslingen seiner Flucht ganz bewusst. Diese neuerliche Gefangenschaft ließ seine Sehnsucht nach Freiheit noch schmerzhafter werden. Nie würde er diese Freiheit, nach der er sich sehnte, erlangen können. Seine Flucht war gescheitert, und eine zweite Möglichkeit würde sich ihm nie mehr bieten. Sein Vater würde es ihm nicht ermöglichen; und wenn er ihn in Festungshaft sperren lassen musste bis an sein Lebensende. Dieses Lebensende würde Friedrich nur in neue Zwänge sperren, wenn er König werden sollte. Und sollte er das nicht, dann hätte sein Vater wohl ohnehin keinen Grund mehr, ihn so lange noch am Leben zu lassen.

 

* * *

 

 

Die Angst hatte seine Sinne geschärft, und so hörte er das Pferd noch vor den Soldaten. Ein Reiter näherte sich von Norden. Wer auch immer es war, Friedrich fürchtete ihn. Er fürchtete, dass es sein Vater sein könnte, der ihn sich endlich persönlich vorknöpfen wollte. Seit seiner Gefangennahme schwebte dieser Moment drohend wie ein Damoklesschwert über Friedrich, und dass diese Begegnung noch ausstand, ließ Friedrich bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzucken. Er hatte Angst; Todesangst.

Der Reiter steuerte ihr Lager an; saß ab, sprach mit den Soldaten. Worte konnte Friedrich nicht verstehen, doch er hörte am Tonfall, dass die Soldaten dem Reiter großen Respekt entgegenbrachten. Was, wenn es tatsächlich Friedrich Wilhelm war? Friedrichs Herz raste. Panik ergriff ihn, es war furchtbar, dass er mit verbundenen Augen nicht sehen konnte, wer der Ankömmling war. Dann stockte ihm für einen Moment der Atem. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu, eindeutig. War es der König, der sich ihm näherte? Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen, um seine Angst in Zaum zu halten, sonst hätte er womöglich noch geschrien. Die Augenbinde wurde ihm abgenommen. Geblendet blinzelte Friedrich in das trübe Licht einer späten Augustdämmerung – und in das mitleidige, besorgte Gesicht Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkows.

Der Ritt zurück in Richtung der französischen Grenze kostete Generalmajor von Grumbkow keinen ganzen Tag. Gegen Abend stieß er auf das Lager der Soldaten, die den Kronprinzen bewachten. Er sprach mit ihnen und fand rasch zu seiner allgemeinen Beunruhigung heraus, dass dem Befehl Friedrich Wilhelms, Friedrich nicht gerade zart anzufassen, leider nur allzu genau Folge geleistet wurde. Wenn auch die Soldaten ihm nachriefen, dass er sich nicht um diesen dreckigen Deserteur zu kümmern brauchte, schritt er doch entschlossen auf den Baum zu, an den sie den Kronprinzen gefesselt hatten.

Friedrich waren die Augen verbunden; als Grumbkow ihm das Tuch abnahm, blinzelte er erschrocken. Dann malte sich Erkennen in seine verängstigten, grauen Augen und zugleich auch maßlose Erleichterung. „Grumbkow!“, murmelte er heiser und tonlos. Seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen, die Wangenknochen traten deutlich hervor. Grumbkow erkannte sofort, dass man Friedrich in den letzten Tagen nicht gerade gut verpflegt hatte. Vorsichtig strich er Friedrich eine schmutzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Der Junge fühlte sich warm an, wahrscheinlich hatte er auch noch leichtes Fieber.

Ohne zu zögern nahm Grumbkow sein Messer vom Gürtel und durchtrennte die Seile, die Friedrichs Handgelenke zusammenhielten und ihn selbst an den Baum banden. Erschöpft sank der Kronprinz nach vorne in seine Arme. „Oh, Grumbkow, mein Freund. Ich danke Euch.“ Dann schloss er müde die Augen.

Von hinten hatte sich jetzt ein Leutnant genähert. „Entschuldigt, aber was genau tut Ihr da? Der Gefangene ist gefesselt nach Berlin zu bringen, wie es der König angeordnet hat!“

Grumbkow würdigte ihn keines Blickes. „Der Gefangene ist vor allem lebendig nach Berlin zu bringen. Und wie Ihr und Eure Männer ihn behandelt, sehe ich das nicht unbedingt gewährleistet. Ich werde in Zukunft persönlich Sorge für die Behandlung des Kronprinzen tragen.“ Der Leutnant hob an, ihm zu widersprechen, doch Grumbkow würgte ihn ab. „Wollt Ihr etwa dem Befehl eines Vorgesetzten widersprechen?“ Der Leutnant salutierte und verschwand.

Grumbkow bettete Friedrich vorsichtig auf den Boden und begann, vorsichtig seine Handgelenke zu massieren, damit sie wieder besser durchblutet wurden. Friedrich stöhnte auf; die rauen Stricke hatten die weiche Haut aufgerieben und die Wunden sich entzündet. Stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seine Hände, als das Blut wieder in seine Finger strömte. Heiser flüsterte er: „Grumbkow…“ Dann wurde er von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen, der seinem trockenen Hals geschuldet war.

Der Generalmajor konnte sich denken, was Friedrich wollte: Wasser. Er drückte Friedrich noch einmal kurz die Hand, dann erhob er sich und ging wieder hinüber zu den Soldaten. Von ihnen verlangte er nicht nur Wasser, sondern auch zwei Teller Suppe für Friedrich und sich selbst, was sie ihm bereitwillig gaben. Mit dieser Ausstattung machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Friedrich.

Friedrich musste sich beherrschen, um Grumbkow nicht die Wasserflasche aus der Hand zu reißen und die kühle Flüssigkeit hinunterzustürzen. Er hatte solchen Durst! Aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich auch so schwach, dass er dankbar war für die Tatsache, dass er die Flasche nicht selbst halten musste. Seine Hände prickelten noch immer schmerzhaft; Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, wie viel er ihnen schon zumuten konnte.

So war es ihm auch ganz recht, dass Grumbkow ihm half, den Löffel zu führen. Seine Finger zitterten so schon. Ohne die stützenden Hände des Generalmajors hätte er von der warmen Suppe wohl nicht viel in den Magen bekommen. Hungrig schluckte er; in den letzten Tagen hatte er, wenn überhaupt, nur ein paar Kanten Brot von seinen Bewachern erhalten.

Als Friedrich schließlich aufgegessen hatte, fand Grumbkow endlich Zeit, sich um die Verletzungen des Kronprinzen zu kümmern. Besorgt betrachtete er seine blutigen, geschwollenen Handgelenke. Eigentlich gehörten die Wunden gereinigt, versorgt und verbunden, doch er wusste auch, dass er Friedrich eigentlich fesseln müsste, wenn er sich nicht dem ausdrücklichen Befehl des Königs widersetzen wollte.

Wieder strich er Friedrich über die blasse Stirn. Es war lange nicht so schlimm wie im Winter, aber doch war sich Grumbkow ziemlich sicher, dass Friedrich wieder Fieber hatte. Und dann hatte dieser Leutnant nicht einmal dafür gesorgt, dass er ausreichend zu trinken bekam!

„Mein Prinz.“ Der Junge reagierte nicht, also versuchte Grumbkow es vorsichtig noch einmal: „Friedrich.“ Mit einem leisen Stöhnen versuchte Friedrich, sich aufzusetzen, aber Grumbkow hielt ihn zurück. „Bleibt liegen, mein Prinz.“

Friedrich griff nach seiner Hand, Grumbkow hielt ihn fest. Er versuchte, dem Jungen Halt zu geben, so verloren, einsam und enttäuscht wie er jetzt hier vor ihm lag. „Mein Prinz, versprecht Ihr mir, keinen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, wenn ich Euch nicht wieder an den Baum binde?“ Vorsichtig sah er Friedrich in die Augen. „Dann könnt Ihr Euch heute Nacht ausruhen und schlafen. Und ich kann Eure Handgelenke verbinden.“

Als er diese Worte hörte, lächelte Friedrich schwach, doch rasch fuhr Grumbkow fort: „Gebt mir Euer Wort. Sollte ich die Schuld für Euer Entkommen tragen, wird Euer geschätzter Herr Vater seinen Zorn wohl an mir auslassen. Und ich möchte bezweifeln, dass ich das überleben würde.“

Friedrich nickte schwach; ihm war alles recht, solang er nur nicht länger in dieser unbequemen Position an einen Baum gefesselt sitzen musste. Und er wusste nur zu gut, dass er gerade wirklich nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung war, um wegzulaufen.

„Versprochen“, hauchte er schwach. Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ Grumbkow seine wunden Handgelenke reinigen und verbinden. Es tat ihm gut, zu wissen, dass da jemand war, der sich um ihn sorgte und sich kümmerte. Jemand, der seinen Kopf sanft auf eine weiche Unterlage bettete und ihn mit einem warmen Mantel zudeckte. Jemand, der ihm noch ein paar Schlucke Wasser einflößte, bevor er ihm versprach, die ganze Nacht bei ihm zu bleiben. Fast glaubte er, Katte bei sich zu haben. Er vermisste ihn so schrecklich! Wie es ihm wohl gehen mochte?

Friedrich war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es schaffte, nicht zu weinen, als er an seinen Geliebten dachte, von dessen Verbleib er nichts wusste, während er langsam in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf sank.

 

* * *

 

 

Die nächsten Tage, in denen sie nach Berlin ritten, ging es Friedrich besser. Die Striemen an seinen Handgelenken verheilten langsam, er bekam genug zu essen und zu trinken, und da Grumbkow ihn zu sich aufs Pferd nahm – wenn auch hauptsächlich, um zu verhindern, dass Friedrich floh – konnte er aufrecht sitzen und war nicht länger jeden Tag aufs Neue derartiger Quälerei ausgesetzt, wie bäuchlings auf dem Pferd zu hängen.

Den ersten Tag verschlief er ganz – zu erschöpft, um sich um die Spöttereien der Soldaten oder die Unebenheit der Straße viel zu kümmern. Grumbkow sorgte sich um den Prinzen, der noch immer leichtes Fieber haben musste, doch als er am Abend die Verbände an den Handgelenken wechselte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die Wunden zu heilen begonnen hatten. Wenn sie in drei Tagen Berlin erreicht hätten, würde er ihn hoffentlich ohne Bedenken wieder fesseln können; für diese Sorge um die Behandlung seines Sohnes hatte Friedrich Wilhelm mit Sicherheit keinerlei Verständnis.

Als sie sich nach drei weiteren Tagen schließlich doch der preußischen Hauptstadt näherten, band Grumbkow dem Kronprinzen doch lieber wieder die Hände hinter den Rücken, denn er wollte es nicht zwangsläufig auf einen Konflikt mit seinem König ankommen lassen. Aber er bemühte sich, die Stricke so locker wie möglich zu binden, um die empfindliche, kaum verheilte Haut an Friedrichs Handgelenken nicht noch stärker aufzureiben.

Friedrich hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst vor dem Moment, in dem er seinem Vater würde gegenübertreten müssen. Die Begegnung fürchtete er mehr als alles andere. Denn er kannte das Temperament seines Vaters. Und er war sich sicher, dass Friedrich Wilhelm sich nicht würde beherrschen können. Wieder stand ihm die Szene vor Augen, in der sein Vater ihn mit der Gardine erwürgen wollte. Was er auch beinahe geschafft hätte. Und nun hatte er einen gerechtfertigteren Anlass als ein paar Widerworte bezüglich Voltaire und der preußischen Staatsführung. Diesmal hatte er versucht, zu desertieren. Und Friedrich Wilhelm würde ihn für dieses Vergehen auf keinen Fall ungestraft davonkommen lassen.

Man brachte Friedrich in eine Gefängniszelle im Schloss Köpenick. Zwei Tage und zwei Nächte lag er in beinahe völliger Finsternis, aber man ließ ihn in Ruhe und er bekam sogar ausreichend zu essen. Friedrich war sich sicher, dass Grumbkow das durchgesetzt hatte, und war dem Generalmajor noch dankbarer als ohnehin schon. Und dann, eine gute Woche nach seiner missglückten Flucht, traf er schließlich auf seinen Vater.

Friedrich Wilhelm begab sich höchst persönlich in die muffigen Gänge unter Schloss Köpenick, um seinen Sohn selbst zu verhören. Und um endlich herauszufinden, was ihn eigentlich zu dieser Flucht bewogen hatte.

In einem kahlen, dämmrigen Raum wartete er, bis sich die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes öffnete und zwei Soldaten seinen Sohn hereinführten. Friedrich reagierte nicht so demütig, wie Friedrich Wilhelm es gerne gehabt hätte. Er kniete nicht vor ihm nieder, er verbeugte sich noch nicht einmal.

Trotzig hob der Junge das Kinn und sah ihm in die Augen. „Was wirft man mir vor?“

Friedrich Wilhelm spürte, wie ihn der Zorn packte. Das konnte nicht Friedrichs Ernst sein! Vorzugeben, dass er nicht wisse, was man ihm vorwarf! „Was man Ihm vorwirft? WAS MAN IHM VORWIRFT?!“

Er holte aus und schlug zu. So fest, dass Friedrich zur Seite kippte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Zähneknirschend betrachtete er den Kronprinzen in Preußen, der stöhnend vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Wieso nur war dieser verdammte Hund sein Sohn?!

Sekundenlang verlor Friedrich das Bewusstsein; an die Zeit zwischen dem Schlag und sein Erwachen auf dem kühlen, staubigen Boden konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Aber bevor er wieder richtig bei Verstand war, spürte er schon den Tritt. Sein Vater donnerte ihm den eisenbeschlagenen Soldatenstiefel in die Rippen, dass Friedrich sich fragte, ob sie jetzt endgültig gebrochen waren. Instinktiv rollte er sich zusammen und versuchte, seinen Kopf mit den Händen zu schützen.

Überraschend bald ließ Friedrich Wilhelm wieder von ihm ab. Zumindest hörte er auf, auf ihn einzutreten. Dafür packte er ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes und zerrte ihn unsanft wieder hoch. „Gesteht Er, dass Er aus Preußen fliehen wollte? Dass er vorhatte, zu desertieren?“ Wieder holte er aus.

Wieder traf Friedrich die Faust seines Vaters im Gesicht. Er stöhnte auf. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und sagte kein Wort. Wenn sein Vater meinte, ein Geständnis aus ihm herausprügeln zu müssen, sollte er das ruhig mal versuchen!

Weitere Schläge trafen ihn, seine Brust, seinen Rücken, seinen Kopf. Wenn er zu Boden fiel, zog sein Vater ihn mitleidlos wieder in die Vertikale, um weiter auf ihn einzuschlagen. Zuerst mit den Fäusten, dann mit dem Stock, und schließlich zog er den Degen.

Friedrich war kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein. Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bekam er mit, dass auf einmal eine tödliche Bedrohung in der Luft zu hängen schien. Sein Vater stand mit gezogenem Degen vor ihm. Er holte aus. Friedrich schrie auf und schloss die Augen.

Doch der Hieb fand sein Ziel nicht. Und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Friedrich merkte, weshalb. Generalmajor von Grumbkow hatte sich zwischen ihn und den König gestellt. Wutschnaubend starrte Friedrich Wilhelm seinen Kriegsminister an. „Grumbkow! Mische Er sich nicht in meine persönlichen Angelegenheiten ein! Das ist eine Sache zwischen Vater und Sohn!“

Der Generalmajor sah seinem König in die Augen. „Euer Majestät! Mit Verlaub, aber sobald diese Sache den Kronprinzen von Preußen betrifft, ist es mehr als Eure persönliche Angelegenheit. Wenn Ihr das Leben des Kronprinzen gefährdet, könnte das in einem internationalen Skandal ausarten!“

Friedrich Wilhelm versuchte, den anderen zur Seite zu schieben. „Darauf lasse ich es gerne ankommen. Versteht Er nicht, dass dieser Bengel bestraft gehört? Er wollte desertieren, Grumbkow! Das kann ich nicht hinnehmen!“

Doch Grumbkow stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung schützend vor Friedrich. „Mein König! Ich bitte Euch, nehmt mein Leben! Aber lasst den Kronprinzen in Frieden! Bringt ihn vor Gericht, wenn es sein muss, aber tötet ihn nicht. Preußen würde diesen Eklat nicht überleben.“

Wütend starrte Friedrich Wilhelm die Wand an, als könne sie persönlich etwas dafür, dass es im Ausland nicht so gut aufgenommen werden würde, wenn er den Kronprinzen von Preußen in einem Kerker in Berlin mit seinem Degen zu Tode prügeln würde. Doch sein Kriegsminister hatte unglücklicherweise Recht. Zähneknirschend stieß er den Degen wieder in die Scheide.

„Friedrich, Er kommt vors Kriegsgericht! Ich werde Ihn noch angemessen bestrafen lassen, das schwöre ich Ihm!“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Friedrich Wilhelm den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich im Zorn so fest zu, dass Putz von den Wänden und der Decke rieselte.


	16. XVI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nur durch die Liebe und den Tod berührt der Mensch das Unsterbliche.  
> \- A. Dumas d. J.

Generalmajor von Grumbkow kniete sich neben Friedrich auf den Boden. Der Junge drohte schon wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Mit glasigem Blick starrte er ins Leere, Blut rann ihm aus dem Mund. Grumbkow legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange. „Mein Prinz.“

Friedrich stöhnte, seine Lider flatterten, sein Blick wurde klarer. „Grumbkow?“, flüsterte er unsicher.

„Ja, mein Prinz, ich bin hier. Ich bringe Euch zurück in Eure Zelle.“ Grumbkow schluckte. „Ich hoffe, Euer Vater wird Euch nicht allzu hart behandeln.“

Friedrich begann, zu weinen. „Grumbkow, ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Was hat er vor? Wird er mich umbringen?“ Seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff der Uniform des Generalmajors. „Bitte, Grumbkow, lasst nicht zu, dass er mich umbringt!“ Schluchzend drängte er sich an den anderen.

Grumbkow hielt Friedrich vorsichtig im Arm und begann schließlich zögerlich, ihm übers Haar zu streicheln. Er trug ihn zurück in seine Kerkerzelle, während er versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Das wird er nicht. Das wird er mit Sicherheit nicht. Er ist König, er muss aufs Ausland Rücksicht nehmen. Euer Status und Eure Geburt schützen Euch, mein Prinz.“

Er verstand seinen König nicht. Sicher, er wusste, wie schwierig das Verhältnis zwischen Regent und Thronfolger war. Schon immer gewesen war. Aber er wusste auch, dass Friedrich Wilhelm ein genialer Politiker war, mit einem feinen Gespür für Staatsführung. Dass er einen derartigen Skandal riskieren würde, hätte Grumbkow nie für möglich gehalten.

Aber die Abneigung des Königs gegen seinen Kronprinzen war tiefgehend und hatte seit jeher bestanden. Generalmajor von Grumbkow konnte sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, in der Kronprinz Friedrich und König Friedrich Wilhelm sich nicht gegenseitig verachtet und verabscheut hätten. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte Friedrich an Kunst und Kultur mehr Interesse gehabt als seinem Vater lieb gewesen war. Und das Militär war ebenfalls seit jeher ein Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen gewesen. Wieso auch wollte Friedrich Wilhelm seinen ältesten Sohn unter Zwang zum Soldaten machen? Sein zweitältester, August Wilhelm, der jetzt acht Jahre alt war, war so begeistert von all dem. Wieso konnte der König sich nicht damit begnügen, ihm das Militär nahe zu bringen, wo August sich wirklich dafür interessierte?

Grumbkow verstand nicht, warum Friedrich Wilhelm den Kronprinzen so quälte. Und jetzt würde Friedrich wohl für seine Sturheit, sein Freiheitsbestreben und seinen Willen, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, bezahlen müssen. Mitleidig betrachtete er den blassen jungen Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Boden einer Kerkerzelle lag.

Friedrich hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Noch immer blutete er leicht, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, als sein Vater ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Seine Lider flatterten, doch er wachte nicht auf. Generalmajor von Grumbkow deckte Friedrich noch fürsorglich mit seinem eigenen Mantel zu, doch mehr konnte er vorerst nicht für den Kronprinzen tun. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, sperrte zu und verriegelte sie. Dann verließ er Schloss Köpenick, um König Friedrich Wilhelm zu suchen und ihn nach seiner geplanten weiteren Vorgehensweise zu fragen. Er musste auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass der König Friedrich hinrichten ließ.

 

* * *

 

 

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen waren nicht klar in Friedrichs Bewusstsein; sie verschwammen ineinander und waren von diffusen Flecken aus Dunkelheit durchzogen. Er wurde zu Verhören geschleift, saß oder stand dann seinem Vater gegenüber, wurde von ihm blutig geschlagen und wieder zurück in seine Zelle gebracht.

Doch egal wie oft Friedrich Wilhelm ihn nach seinen Beweggründen oder eventuellen Mitwissern fragte: Friedrich antwortete nicht. Er beharrte darauf, keine Mitwisser gehabt zu haben. Friedrich Wilhelm fand auch tatsächlich keine Hinweise darauf, weshalb er seinen Zorn bald auf Friedrich, seine Fluchtgründe und sein geplantes Ziel konzentrierte. Doch auch hierauf erhielt er keine Antwort. Wenn Friedrich einmal bei Bewusstsein war, schwieg er beharrlich. Und eben dieses Schweigen war es, was Friedrich Wilhelm beinahe zur Weißglut trieb.

Friedrich bekam von alledem wenig mit. Alles, was er durch den Nebel aus Fieber und Bewusstlosigkeit noch spürte, waren furchtbare Schmerzen, die seinen Körper zerfallen ließen und seine Seele zernagten. Sein Vater schlug ihn, um Geständnisse von ihm zu bekommen, die Friedrich ihm nicht geben konnte. Und ehe er Katte verraten würde, starb er lieber selbst hier in diesem Kerker, weil sein Vater ihn totprügelte.

Hin und wieder merkte er am Rande seiner Ohnmacht, dass Generalmajor von Grumbkow in seiner Zelle saß und sich fürsorglich um ihn kümmerte. Er brachte ihm Wasser und Suppe, versorgte die Wunden, die sein Vater ihm zufügte, und sorgte dafür, dass die Wachsoldaten ihn nicht anfassten und ihm so noch mehr Schmerzen bereiteten. Friedrich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, wenn er in seiner momentanen Situation diese Dankbarkeit auch nicht wirklich zeigen konnte.

Friedrich trieb auf der Oberfläche eines dunklen Flusses dahin, merkte, dass die Zeit an ihm vorbeiströmte, aber er wusste nicht, wie schnell oder langsam sie verging. War es außerhalb dieser düsteren Welt aus steinernen Mauern und blutigem Schmerz vielleicht schon Herbst? Wusste Katte, wo er war? War Katte überhaupt noch am Leben? Wie ging es eigentlich seiner Schwester Wilhelmine? Auch diese Fragen trieben an ihm vorbei, er konnte sie nicht fassen, und die Antworten darauf lagen ohnehin jenseits dieses schwarzen Flusses.

Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow sorgte sich um den Kronprinzen, der kaum noch bei Bewusstsein war. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was der König vorhatte. Er würde seinen Sohn mit Sicherheit bestrafen, sonst hätte er ihn schon längst wieder freigelassen. Nur, wie diese Strafe ausfallen würde, das konnte sich der Generalmajor nicht wirklich vorstellen.

Grumbkow und Fürst Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau, die beiden engsten Berater des Königs, waren bemüht, Friedrich Wilhelm davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Anklage gegen den Kronprinzen fallen lassen sollte. Der König hatte Friedrichs Fall dem Kriegsgericht übergeben, und wartete jetzt auf ein Urteil. Und Grumbkow befürchtete, dass das Gericht auf Willen des Königs womöglich doch auf Hinrichtung entscheiden würde.

 

* * *

 

 

Hans Hermann von Katte war angespannt. Unruhig. Ein nervliches Wrack. Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit er Neuigkeiten von der Flucht des Kronprinzen erhalten hatte, und seitdem – nichts mehr. Friedrich schien vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein, oder viel mehr von der Justiz seines Vaters. Keinerlei Informationen drangen an die Öffentlichkeit. Und Katte begann, sich zu fragen, ob der Grund dafür war, dass König Friedrich Wilhelm womöglich den Tod des Kronprinzen vertuschen wollte.

Er hatte Angst. Angst um sein Leben, zum einen. Würde man womöglich doch Hinweise auf ihre Verbindung entdecken, die ja sehr viel enger und vertrauter war, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten mochte? Nie hatte Katte den Nutzen angezweifelt, doch jetzt war er richtiggehend erleichtert über Friedrichs Vorsicht, sich nicht gemeinsam sehen zu lassen und nicht schriftlich miteinander zu kommunizieren. Er war sich keiner Indizien bewusst, die man bei Friedrich finden könnte, und so blieb zwar ein wenig Angst, doch Katte fühlte sich relativ sicher.

Schlimmer jedoch war die Furcht vor dem, was man Friedrich antun könnte – und würde. Sein Sanssouci, der in seinem Leben schon so viel hatte leiden müssen, so viel Schmerz erdulden müssen. Würden sie ihn foltern, um an ein Geständnis zu kommen? Wahrscheinlich. Katte konnte nicht daran denken, ohne dass ihm der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Die Vorstellung, dass sich die Riemen einer Peitsche, oder gar die Blankseite eines Degens in Friedrichs weiche Haut gruben. Dass man ihm die Knochen brach, Zähne ausschlug, vielleicht sogar Finger und Zehen – ihm wurde jedes Mal schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte, und jedes Mal dauerte es unendlich lange, bis er es endlich schaffte, den Strom seiner Gedanken gewaltsam zu unterbrechen.

Und würde er seinen Sanssouci überhaupt jemals lebend wiedersehen? Es war nicht gesagt, dass Friedrich überhaupt noch am Leben war. Als die Flucht des Kronprinzen bekannt geworden war, hatten die Leute wild zu spekulieren begonnen.

Wie Katte erfahren hatte, hatten sich auch im Ausland, in England und Frankreich, die Zeitungen auf diese Neuigkeit gestürzt. Der Kronprinz von Preußen war geflohen und saß nun, angeklagt wegen Fahnenflucht, in Kerkerhaft! Katte konnte die Schlagzeilen regelrecht vor sich sehen. Da war es nur verständlich, wenn Friedrich Wilhelm jetzt versuchte, den ganzen Skandal möglichst klein zu halten. Aber was hätte Katte nicht gegeben, nur um zu erfahren, wie es Friedrich ging? Um Gewissheit zu haben – und wenn es auch in Form eines Todesurteils war?

Drei Wochen ohne Nachricht. Katte fürchtete, langsam verrückt zu werden. Um wenigstens ein paar Stunden am Tag den Kopf ein wenig frei zu bekommen und sich etwas abzulenken, stürzte sich Katte in die Arbeit in der Kaserne und im Regiment, ganz ohne dass sein General ihn dazu anhielt. Ohne die Arbeit wäre er wahrscheinlich schon längst mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gerannt, vermutete Katte.

Und trotz der vielen Überstunden und seiner herausragenden Leistungen überraschte es ihn, dass sein General ihn Anfang September einmal zur Seite nahm, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass man ihn in wenigen Wochen zum Premierleutnant befördern würde. Er war erstaunt, wo er doch vor nicht einmal eineinhalb Jahren erst Leutnant geworden war. Und gleichzeitig war er traurig, da ihn diese Beförderung an seine letzte erinnerte, die er mit Friedrich gefeiert hatte.

Friedrich… keine wache Minute verging, ohne dass Katte an ihn dachte. Die zunächst noch brennenden Sorgen waren über die langen Wochen hinweg einer traurigen Resignation gewichen, welche er ebenfalls durch Arbeit zu bekämpfen suchte. Noch immer gab es keine Nachrichten, dafür aber umso mehr Gerüchte über das Schicksal des Kronprinzen, und Katte hatte sich geschworen, nur offiziellen Kundgebungen Glauben zu schenken, da er sich sonst nur unnötig verrückt vor Sorge, Schmerz oder Hoffnung machen würde.

Jetzt durch die Beförderung auf so unglückliche Weise an Friedrich und ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnert zu werden schmerzte ihn. Er dachte zurück an jenen sonnigen Nachmittag im September, an die Waldlichtung in Wusterhausen, an seine unbändige Freude, als er Friedrichs Nachricht gelesen hatte. Was ihm früher Herzklopfen und ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch beschert hatte, trieb Katte jetzt Tränen in die Augen. Nie würde er ohne seinen Sanssouci auf diese Lichtung zurückkehren können, das wusste er. Die Erinnerung würde einfach zu stark und zu grausam sein.

Die Beförderungszeremonie fand noch in Potsdam statt, doch Anfang Oktober wurde Katte, der jetzt Premierleutnant war, von seinem General das Kommando über eine Kompanie der Gens d’armes in Berlin übertragen und Katte wurde versetzt. Er war überrascht, wie gut ihm diese Versetzung tat. Er musste sich an seine Kompanie gewöhnen, sich in der neuen Umgebung einer lauten, hektischen Großstadt zurechtfinden und als Kompanieführer eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge an Schreibarbeit erledigen und sich um Verwaltungsangelegenheiten kümmern.

Aber Katte war dankbar für jede Form von Ablenkung. So auch, als er Ende Oktober einen Brief seines Vaters erhielt. Generalleutnant von Katte hatte seit einem halben Jahr nichts mehr von seinem Sohn gehört oder gesehen, und auch damals in der Kaserne hatten sie nicht mehr als ein paar Sätze gewechselt. Und da ihre letzte wirkliche Begegnung daher bereits einige Jahre her war, hatte Hans Heinrich von Katte beschlossen, seinem Sohn einen Brief zu schreiben.

Katte traute zunächst seinen Augen nicht, als er den Umschlag entgegennahm, den der Bote ihm überreichte, und die kräftige, etwas ungelenke Handschrift seines Vaters erkannte. Das letzte Mal hatte der ihm geschrieben, als sein jüngster Sohn Friedrich Albrecht Wilhelm geboren worden war. Und als sie sich vor einem halben Jahr flüchtig gesehen hatten, hatte sein Vater nicht erwähnt, dass Katharina Elisabeth wieder schwanger wäre. Hoffentlich hatte es keinen Todesfall gegeben! Hastig brach Katte das Siegel auf und öffnete den Brief.

_„Mein geliebter Sohn! Ich hoffe, Du verzeihst deinem alten Vater diesen Anfall von Sentimentalität, der mich veranlasst, Dir diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Zuhause in Wust sind alle wohlauf und auch mir selbst geht es gut. Wie ich höre, hat man Dich nach Berlin versetzt. Da ich bereits seit einem Jahr in Küstrin stationiert bin, und dieser Ort von der Hauptstadt aus in einigen Stunden Ritt zu erreichen ist, lasse ich Dir hiermit die Bitte zukommen, mich in Deinem Urlaub doch einmal zu besuchen, wenn Dir der Sinn danach steht. Sollte es vonnöten sein, werde ich auch gerne ein gutes Wort für Dich bei deinem General einlegen. Ich werde Dich erwarten!“_

Sein Vater lud ihn ein, für einige Tage nach Küstrin zu kommen und ihn zu besuchen? Katte musste den Brief zweimal lesen, ehe er ihn wirklich glaubte. Er freute sich; für den Moment waren seine quälenden Sorgen um Friedrich tatsächlich verblasst.

Katte mochte seinen Vater sehr gerne; und es stimmte was er schrieb, sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht würde sich tatsächlich die Möglichkeit für ihn ergeben, einige Tage Urlaub nehmen zu können… Sofort machte er sich daran, eine Antwort zu schreiben.

 

* * *

 

 

Friedrich Wilhelm hatte die Desertion seines Sohnes zur Anklage gebracht, hochoffiziell. Er war der Meinung, dass es auch für den Kronprinzen keine Ausnahmen oder Sonderbehandlungen geben sollte, und rechnete nun ungeduldig mit dem Todesurteil. Ihm war es unbegreiflich, wieso sich das Gericht nicht entscheiden konnte, worüber es so lange beriet. So schwer konnte die Sachlage doch nicht sein, oder?

Seine Tochter Wilhelmine konnte ihm keine Hinweise geben, und da auch sonst nichts auf ihre Beteiligung an der Flucht hindeutete, konnte er sie nicht einmal festnehmen lassen. Auch auf weitere Mittäter deuteten keinerlei Indizien hin. Er war auf Friedrichs Aussagen angewiesen.

Aber in den Verhören mit seinem Sohn ergab sich nichts. Der Junge war die längste Zeit bewusstlos, und egal wie hart Friedrich Wilhelm auf ihn einschlug, er sagte kein Wort, beharrte darauf, allein geplant und gehandelt zu haben, und verschwieg ihm auch das Ziel seiner Flucht.

Der König verzweifelte. Seine Berater, Grumbkow und der alte Dessauer, versuchten, seinen Zorn zu beschwichtigen und ihn von seinem Todesurteil für den Kronprinzen abzubringen, doch es wollte ihnen nicht recht gelingen. Friedrich Wilhelm wollte das Urteil des Kriegsgerichts abwarten, das, davon war er überzeugt, mit Sicherheit auf Todesstrafe entscheiden würde.

Doch auch seine anderen Minister wurden langsam unruhig und verlangten Auskünfte über das Schicksal des Thronfolgers. Friedrich Wilhelm beschloss, dass sein Sohn nicht länger in Berlin würde bleiben können, und begann, nach weiteren, ausbruchssicheren Festungen in Preußen zu suchen, die nicht länger als einen Tagesritt von der Hauptstadt entfernt waren.

Ende Oktober wurde Friedrich, bewusstlos und streng bewacht, auf Befehl des Königs hin in Festungshaft nach Küstrin gebracht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen, vielen Dank an alle Mitlesenden und Zugestiegenen, die (immer noch) dabei sind und vielleicht (hoffentlich?) immer noch Lust auf den dritten Teil haben :D Würde mich freuen, schließlich friste ich meine halbe Existenz von euren lieben Kommentaren :D :)
> 
>  
> 
> Von dieser fic, beziehungsweise der Serie, wurde ein wundervolles Video von Homosalate inspiriert, für das ich hier kurz Werbung machen möchte:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKcRMYKueR4  
> Definitiv sehenswert! <3 :)


End file.
